


Don't Wanna Cry

by Markey_Bree



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age PLay Caregiver Xu Ming Hao | The8, Age Play Caregiver Boo Seungkwan, Age Play Caregiver Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Age Play Caregiver Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Age Play Caregiver Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Wonwoo, Age Play Caregiver Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Age Play Caregiver Lee Chan | Dino, Age Play Caregiver Lee Seokmin | DK, Age Play Caregiver Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Age Play Caregiver Yoon Jeonghan, Age Play Little Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Age Play Little Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Age Play Little Xu Ming Hao | The8, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age play caregiver kim mingyu, Age play little lee jihoon | woozi, Bedwetting, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Childhood Trauma, Diapers, Kid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sad Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markey_Bree/pseuds/Markey_Bree
Summary: Mostly one-shots of Woozi in Little Space.Requests always open.Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 61
Kudos: 291





	1. Perfect Places with Perfect People

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 6 to 7**

After their comeback they had some vacation time. Woozi whom stayed up for 7 days with little to no sleep had finally cracked and has been in little space since the night before. After fighting regression off for the past 5 days he finally gave in, falling asleep in Jeonghan's bed. Only Jeonghan knew he was in headspace and decided to keep it that way, wanting the cute short boy to himself. After all to Woozi he was his Eomma.  
The two slept in until 10, which is when their sleep was rudely disturbed by Dino, Seungkwan, and The8 arguing over the game they were playing on the tv.  
Jihoon moved a little, and Jeonghan prayed for the 3 boys sake that they did not wake up his baby.  
Thankfully Jihoon dozed back off to sleep and slowly and carefully Jeonghan got up, pulling his long hair into a pony tail before leaving the room.  
He closed the door softly and as he walked through the dorm he found Mingyu, DK, Hoshi, and Jun in the kitchen. He made his way to the living room, S.Coups sat in one of the chairs scrolling on his phone glancing up at the youngers every now and then. Joshua, Vernon, and Wonwoo all sat on the couch amused by the the 3 boys who still fought over who cheated in Mario cart. Jeonghan didn't even know it was possible to cheat in Mario cart.  
"Could you 3 be any louder?" Jeonghan started to scold, he wanted to go off on them tell them they could of woken Jihoon, but then they would know that must've meant he was in headspace, and everyone was a little too whipped for Woozi in headspace.  
"Sorry Hyung," they replied in unison but shortly after they continued arguing just a little quieter.   
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "uh huh."  
Going to the kitchen he made himself a bowl of cereal.  
"Is Woozi still asleep?" Hoshi asked as Jeonghan sat down.  
"Yes and I swear to god if someone wakes him up I'm strangling them," Jeonghan threatened coldly, glaring at the 4 boys who sat in front of him.  
"Wait does that mean..." DK trailed off smiling.  
"Woozi's in little space?" Jun asked excitedly.  
Smiles plastered on all of their faces.  
Jeonghan sighed, "yes. But that threat still stands."  
They nod knowing the wrath of Eomma was no force to be reckoned with.  
It seemed the tv became louder as the boys in the living room settled down and started a new round.  
That made it hard for the 5 in the kitchen to hear the pitter-patter of small feet entering the kitchen.  
Slowly making his way over Jihoon climbs into Jeonghan's lap, and the older welcomes him with open arms.  
Jihoon wasn't one for skin ship, but in little space he craved the same amount of attention as a child.  
Leaning his head back on the 2nd oldest's shoulder, they notice the stuffed bear he was clutching.  
"Did they wake you up baby?"  
And Mingyu swears he could see murder in Jeonghan's eyes.  
But Woozi shakes his head.  
"Did I wake you up when I got out of bed?"  
He shakes his head again, pouting, and his eyes glistened, making Jeonghan frown.  
Sitting up Jihoon refuses to make eye contact with the others in the kitchen. He's embarrassed about something, Jeonghan looks up mentally telling the others to leave. Getting the memo and not wanting to get on the older's bad side they flee the kitchen.  
"What is it baby?"  
His eyes watered and it broke Jeonghan's heart.  
Not looking into his Eomma's eyes he mumbles something into the bear that Jeonghan couldn't quite hear.  
"What was that baby?"  
"I-I had a-an accident," he confessed, and Jeonghan can see a couple of tears escape rolling down the younger's cheeks.  
"Oh that's okay, everyone has accidents. Don't cry baby, it'll be okay. About you take a bath?"  
He nods and Jeonghan holds his hand back to their bedroom.  
"You changed your clothes by yourself, that's a good boy," Jeonghan praises making Jihoon relax a little, he stands near the door while Jeonghan takes the sheets off and gathered the clothes off the floor.  
He looks back at Jihoon and smiles, the shorter boy kept his glaze downwards.  
Smiling the older plants a kiss on the younger's head, "there's nothing to be ashamed of kitten. Now head to the bathroom I'll be right there."  
Tossing the sheets and clothes into the wash he heads straight to the bathroom.  
He finds Woozi sitting on the toilet seat waiting patiently, now without his bear.  
He starts the bath and goes and grabs some toys for the younger to play with in the bath. When he comes back he helps Woozi strip and climb in.  
Closing the door, he locks it so they won't be disturbed. Sitting beside the bath he pulls out the shampoo.  
"Bubbles?" The younger asks innocently and Jeonghan can't resist, he adds bubbles and Woozi's toys and watches the younger play while he washes his hair. He uses a rag to keep the water and suds from entering his eyes.  
He sits back and lets Jihoon play for a couple more minutes while he cleans up the bathroom some.

After finally convincing Jihoon to get out he dried him off as much as he could and held his hand as they went back to the bedroom. Entering they find DK, Hoshi, Jun, and Mingyu looking through the little's clothes, 3 outfits were already laid out on the bed.   
"What on earth are you guys doing?"  
"Helping," Hoshi smiles brightly, using his famous eye smile.  
Jihoon shyly sat on the edge of S.Coups bed, towel still wrapped around him.  
Jihoon could care less about what he wore. Yes he did like looking pretty but his main focus at the moment was getting food in his tummy so he could start a new coloring page.  
While the boys argued over what the little should wear Jihoon slid off the bed grabbing a stitch onesie that was already laid out and started changing. He glanced over at his Eomma who was still arguing with the others whom didn't notice that Jihoon had even moved.   
Taking this as a chance to escape he slips out of the bedroom door quietly and made his way down the hall. The hood to the onesie was too big hiding part of the younger's face.  
Humming he continued with the task at hand, entering the kitchen he looked for the easiest access to food.  
The cereal was in the top cabinet, grabbing a chair he pushed it noisily towards the cabinets.   
Just as his fingers gasped around the box he can hear Jeonghan's panicked voice.  
"Did Jihoon come through here?" With a chorus of no's Jeonghan continued his search and Jihoon focused back on grabbing the cereal, sticking his tongue slightly out concentrating.  
He nearly jumps ten feet in the air when he hears a familiar voice, Joshua shouting, "he's in the kitchen."  
Almost losing his balance Joshua steadies him and when the younger doesn't snap at him Joshua knows he must be in headspace.   
Jeonghan appears seconds later and silently but proudly Jihoon beams showing his Eomma the cereal.  
Joshua chuckles, "I think he's hunger," picking the smaller up he sets him on the ground.  
Jeonghan puts his hands on his hips like a mother that has to scold their child for the 100th time that day, "My god Jihoon you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."  
"I'm sorry Eomma," he pouts, frowning his arms falling to his sides, cereal still in hand.  
Joshua crouches down resting his head on Jihoon's shoulder looking up at Jeonghan, "you can't be mad at this face can you?"  
SeungKwan comes in with SCoups and Vernon followed by the 4 that were in the bedroom.   
"What happened?" Seungcheol asks glancing between the 3.  
"Jihoon is hungry," Joshua explained, picking up the younger from behind making him giggle, before setting him down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
Seungkwan screeched, "HE'S IN LITTLE SPACE? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!"  
Vernon rolled his eyes, "that's why."  
The others laughed watching Seungkwan gush over the small hooded little.  
The last of the members Dino, Wonwoo, and The8 make their entrance.  
"We heard little space," Dino pushed through his Hyungs.  
Woozi whined loudly, he just wanted food, he was hungry.  
The others cooed, making Woozi pout again.  
Vernon being the only one who understood the little talk grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon, pouring the cereal while Mingyu gets the milk.  
"Okay don't crowd," Jeonghan breaks the stares, "go in the living room and let him eat."  
"Why don't you go to the living room and we'll watch him," Wonwoo suggested, Dino agreed with a nod.  
Jeonghan shook his head, crossing his arms, "go play or something."  
Groaning the maknae line aside from Mingyu leave the kitchen.  
"You too," Jeonghan points and the tall boy sighs getting up sadly, patting the little's head then leaving.  
That left the Hyung line left.   
"Okay someone has to keep an eye on the maknae line and make sure they don't destroy the living room," Seungcheol states.  
"Nose goes," Hoshi says quickly placing his finger on his nose.  
Wonwoo, Joshua, and Jun follow in suit.  
Woozi turns in his chair, sitting on his knees he observes and copies them skillfully, smiling.  
Wonwoo was the last to place his finger on his nose, "you guys didn't even try," he points out towards the 2 oldest.  
"I'm his Eomma I'm not going anywhere," Jeonghan says.  
"And I'm his co-parent," Seungcheol says sitting on the other side of the little.  
Hoshi gushed over the little playing with his chubby cheeks making him giggle.  
"We're all his co-parents," Wonwoo said.  
"Just go," Jun gives him a push.  
"And technically we're just his caregivers," Hoshi points out taking the seat next to the leader.  
"Aish! Whatever," Wonwoo waves off giving up and leaving to go to the living room.  
Jun grins while taking a seat next to Jeonghan, "he chose the outfit I picked out."  
Jeonghan turns his attention back to the little, "since when are you dressing yourself, baby?"  
"You guys were too busy fightin' to help me," Woozi exclaims.  
Everyone at the table besides S.Coups looked guilty.  
"What?" The leader was confused, glancing at the others.  
"We weren't fighting hun, we were just-"  
"Having a heated discussion," Jun finished Hoshi's sentence.  
Jeonghan agreed.  
"I Forgwe. Now I pway," Jihoon smiled jumping off the chair and dashing down the hall.  
"Can I come in now?" Dino peaked in, "I'm hungry."  
"Yeah," Seungcheol chuckled.  
Piling in the living room the 12 boys, Dino joining last with an apple, laid around lazily.  
Ten minutes pass and Woozi still hasn't come out of the bedroom.  
"I'm going to check on him," Jeonghan stands and makes his way down the hall.  
Opening the bedroom door he spots Woozi on the floor surrounded by his stuffies while he colors in his coloring book, he's humming lightly making Jeonghan smile.  
Deciding not to disturb him he lets the boys know and says not to anyone in particularly to check on him every so often while he takes a shower.  
"Darling," Seungcheol peaks in, 5 minutes have passed and Woozi was extremely quiet, Mingyu and The8 followed behind him.  
Woozi doesn't pay any attention to the boys standing in the door way, instead he continues coloring.  
"He's in his own little world," Mingyu observes.  
"Might as well join him," The8 decides plopping down in front of the little, "Can I color with you Woozi?"  
He nods still humming a tune.  
Mingyu joins.  
"I'll just watch," Seungcheol says sitting down on the floor to observe.  
They stay like this for 20 minutes, Jeonghan joins them after his shower, sitting next to Seungcheol.  
Seungkwan and Hoshi join right after.  
"What color should the bow be Jihoon?" Seungkwan holds up his picture of a dog with a bow on its head.  
Jihoon holds up a purple.  
"Great choice."  
Jihoon nods knowingly.  
For the rest of the day all Jihoon wants to do is color. Jeonghan convinces him to take a lunch break, but while he eats ramen he colors in front of the tv.  
His laid back attitude they could get used to.  
It was obvious Woozi was using headspace to relieve stress that day, have some quiet time relaxing and enjoying coloring. Eventually he fell asleep on the floor.


	2. Eomma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and little Woozi have a strong bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this, so i'm sorry for typos and my grammar. English is hard.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range:** **3 to 4**

Woozi had a wide range of reasons for why he would slip into little space.  
Stress was the most innocent reason for him. The list went on though, and it was different almost every time.  
When he had anxiety, was anxious or overwhelmed he would sometimes slip.  
When he wanted affection and needed attention he would slip.  
When something would trigger a bad memory he would slip.  
His background that caused him to become a little was only known to Jeonghan and Seungkwan.  
He had a rough childhood, his parents were great parents, but for the most part Jihoon had to fend for himself. He didn't really have a childhood, and took care of his mom once he learned how to walk.  
Living with his granddad for a small part of his life, he was abusive physically, verbally, and sexually. His granddad refused to take care of him, refused to feed him unless he thought he earned it and refused to give any sort of affection unless it was further then a hug, Jihoon never called that affection. He would be punished if he cried or whined or complained. He lived with his grand dad from when he was 4 to when he was 6. And even though it was only 2 years it was enough to scar him, he remembered everything.

Woozi woke up at 5 in a cold sweat, and in headspace. He felt extremely small, and valuable. He had a nightmare about his granddad, which was rare but still occurred.  
He could hear Seungcheol and Mingyu snoring, and saw Jeonghan's figure curled up in his bed.  
He debated on rather to face his fears alone or wake someone up. He didn't want to wake his Eomma, afraid he would get in trouble. So instead he pulled the covers up over him tightly and cried himself to sleep.  
He woke up to Seungcheol huddled over him.  
"Woozi finally you're awake, want to go shopping with–why is your face so puffy?" He lightly poked the younger's cheek.  
He pushed his hand away, pushing his headspace away too, "because I just woke up."  
"Want to go shopping?"  
"No I want to sleep."  
"Suit yourself. Text if you want anything."  
He laid there for awhile before falling back asleep.   
The next time he woke up he shot up in bed, tears stung his eyes, he felt a couple roll down his cheeks.  
Mingyu was changing, jumped when he heard Woozi's heavy breathing, he looked back to see the state the singer was in.  
"Want me to get Jeonghan?"   
He manages to nod through a cry.

"Is Jeonghan back?" Mingyu rushed into the living room where only Vernon, and Seungkwan were left behind.  
"No, why?" Vernon looks up from their video game.  
"I think Woozi slipped into little space but I'm not sure."  
"What how? He hasn't even gotten out of bed," Seungkwan asked confused, there's always a reason for Woozi to slip so suddenly.  
"I think he had a nightmare."  
That's all Seungkwan needed to hear, jumping up he rushed towards the bedroom.  
"Darling?" Seungkwan sang popping behind the door spotting Woozi immediately sitting up in bed rubbing his swollen eyes.  
Making grabby hands towards the younger, Seungkwan happily picked him up.  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
He nods into his neck, he could feel his tear stained face.  
"About granddad," he mumbles, and the singer's stomach drops.  
He was over all a very cheerful person but hearing Woozi recall his nightmare about such a terrible person that doesn't deserve the composer as a grandson, he wanted so badly to bring the man back to life so he could strangle him to death.  
Running his hand through the little's hair he hums, "you're safe now."  
Now to figure out how deep in headspace he was.  
"Are you hungry?" Seungkwan asked softly.  
Woozi nodded, "I hungwy. Can we watch movie?"  
"Of course!"  
He's still sniffling when he's sat down on the couch, reaching for Seungkwan and whining.  
"I can't make you food if you don't let me leave."  
He pouts but gives up leaning into Vernon while Mingyu puts on a Disney movie which ends up being Zootopia.  
Shortly after Seungkwan brings back a kid plate (Kumamon themed) sliced bananas, and some grapes on it, with a baby blue llama sippy cup full of apple juice.  
"Here sit on the floor so you don't get stuff every where," the singer instructed the little.  
He obeys sliding off the couch while making grabby hands for the sippy.  
Seungkwan laughs, giving the drink to him and setting the plate of food in front of him on the ground, before sitting in between Mingyu and Vernon on the couch.  
"I wish Big Woozi was this sweet," Mingyu says observing the little drinking from the sippy cup.  
"I still haven't figured out how deep he is," Seungkwan says suddenly, making both boys look at him.  
"How deep?" Vernon questions, glancing at Woozi who was rocking slightly, too engrossed in the song to realize the boys were talking about him.  
"Yeah. How deep in little space he is. You know like his age regression."  
"You say it like we're supposed to know Hyung," Vernon smiled.  
Seungkwan shrugged, "I forget most of you only know the basics."  
"Hey I know a lot about little space," Mingyu says quite offended.  
"Like what?" Seungkwan challenges, Vernon sits back listening to his hyungs amused.  
"Like-like, I don't know–like, the age regression is what mental age he is. He's probably 3, right now?" Mingyu glances down at the smaller who still wasn't paying any attention to them shoving banana and grapes into his mouth, "and Little space is a psychological thing, to help with stress and stuff–"  
"Wait really?" Vernon interrupts.  
"Why did you think he regressed?" The two boys say in unison.  
"To make him happy? I don't know I never thought about it."  
"Did you think he just regresses for fun? Come on you know Woozi he doesn't do anything unless there's a reason," Seungkwan defended, making Vernon fly his hands up.  
"Alright. Alright don't have to attack me."  
Mingyu smirked, glancing down at the boy on the floor, "Woozi?"  
He turns suddenly looking up at the taller with confusion.  
"Why did you regress today?"  
Woozi smiles, "to have fun and watch movies and-"  
Vernon and Mingyu break into laughter, while Seungkwan looks a little stunned.  
"AISH! You're supposed to help me here baby!" Seungkwan slightly raises his voice annoyed.  
Woozi's bright smile fell, thinking he upset his caregiver.  
"Some little space expert you are!" Mingyu laughs, giving Seungkwan a playful shove.  
None of them noticed the little's fearful face.  
"I sowy," Woozi's voice was barely above a whisper.  
Seungkwan glances at the little while trying to shove a laughing Mingyu away from him.  
He gasps making the others freeze.  
The little's eyes are full of tears that yet to fall.  
"Oh no honey I wasn't yelling at you I was joking," he jumps off the couch to embrace the little in a hug.  
The front door opens then showing Jeonghan and S.Coups coming in with mall bags while the rest followed with groceries.  
"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS MY BABY CRYING?" Jeonghan drops everything at once making S.Coups dive to catch some of the objects falling out of the bag.  
"He thought Seungkwan was yelling at him," Vernon explained quickly.  
Getting to his baby he swiftly picks Woozi up from Seungkwan's arms, letting the little wrap his legs around his waist and shoving his face into his Eomma's neck.  
"Did you," his words were venom spatting at the younger who looked like he feared for his life.  
S.Coups watched the scene unfold while instructing the others to ignore them and put the groceries away.   
He prepared to be ready to pry Jeonghan's hands from around Seungkwan's neck.  
"Kind...of? I wasn't being sincere. I was just joking."  
Without a word Jeonghan turns dramatically his hair flipping around too making it more dramatic as he carried the younger to their bedroom, but not before grabbing one specific bag off the floor.  
"He's gonna kill you," Dino said holding back his laughter standing in the entrance of the living room, The8 standing next to him.  
"AISH SHUT UP," Seungkwan shouted.  
"BOO SEUNGKWAN IF I HEAR YOUR VOICE ONE MORE TIME–" he doesn't finished assuming it was too sensitive for the little's ears, Seungkwan gulps making the others snicker.  
"SORRY HYUNG!" He whisper yells.  
"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"Is my baby ready for a nap?" Jeonghan turned back towards the little after yelling.  
Woozi shakes his head, "I'm not-*yawns*- tiwed Eomma."  
Jeonghan chuckles, "yeah alright baby what ever you say. Want to see what Eomma got you at the store?"  
Woozi excitedly sits up, sniffling from crying, "yes I do Eomma!"  
"Alright then wipe those tears and be a big boy for me. Can you do that for me Prince?" He sits down next to the little and pulls the bag into his lap.  
The little nods, he's still dressed in his big boy clothes after all.  
Jeonghan smiles, and pulls out a hello kitty paci, a paci that spelled out 'Baby' with beads on the tip, and a paci that said 'little boy'.  
Woozi gapped.  
Jeonghan pulled out a fluffy Llama.  
Woozi squealed, snatching the stuffed animal from Jeonghan's arms in a heart beat.  
"Ah, 'hank you Eomma," he hugged the Llama, squeezing it tightly.  
"What are you going to name it?"  
"It is a him Eomma."  
"Oh my bad, I'm sorry Prince."  
"His name shall be-*yawns*-Mister Sir," Woozi said laying back on his bed yawning.  
"That's a beautiful name baby. Now time to nap, get under the covers."  
"But Eomma-"  
"No buts."  
"But I not in wittle boy clothes mommy," Woozi softly whined trying to keep his eyes open.  
"I'm sorry baby let's get you changed," Jeonghan gets up and goes to the closet to get clothes out of the little space stuff drawer, he pulls out frilly blue shorts, and a grey sweat shirt with a picture of a bear head on the chest.  
"Arms up," Jeonghan orders, Woozi scoots towards the edge of the bed letting his feet dangle, he obeys lifting his arms up.  
Pointing in front of him Woozi understands and hops off the bed, "How much did you drink sweetheart?"  
After his accident a few days ago Jeonghan couldn't risk it happening again.  
"Not much."  
"Define not much baby."  
He shrugs, slipping out of his pants he waits to be helped into the shorts observing the pretty frills around the hems.  
Just then S.Coups walks in, "Just checking in on you two."  
"Can you ask Mingyu, Vernon, and Seungkwan how much Woozi drank?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Can I put them on?" The little asks eager to wear the pretty shorts, but then he looks down at his boxers they would be in the way.  
"Hold on Prince."  
He stuck his bottom lip out.  
"Stop pouting," Jeonghan warned.  
Woozi stopped as Seungcheol walked back in, "Mingyu said he just drank some apple juice. And Seungkwan says he's sorry and not to murder him," he laughs at the last bit, Jeonghan rolls his eyes, "is that all?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to lay him down for a nap. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
"Okay," he plants a small kiss on the smallest head making the little giggle, "sleep well Prince."  
"Baby lets put on a pull-up okay?" Jeonghan says once Seungcheol leaves the bedroom.  
The little sticks out his lip again, Jeonghan gives his best strict mom look. Woozi doesn't budge.  
"What did I say about pouting?"  
He didn't say anything, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
"Baby...don't be like that," Jeonghan goes back to the closet to get what he needs, "now take those off," he gestures towards the boxers.  
"No. I want pretty underwear."  
"Don't tell me no baby. Do what I ask of you please."  
"You said I a big boy."  
Darn. He had said that.  
Jeonghan sighs instantly regretting his mistake, "yes you are but big boys need help to prevent accidents too."  
"Do you wear pull-ups Eomma?"  
"No but-"  
"No buts Eomma."  
Jeonghan tried not to smile, "Are you back talking me mister?"  
"No. You not listenin' to me."  
"What am I not listening to you about?"  
"That I a big boy."  
Jeonghan chuckles, "you're a big boy when it comes to tears, but you'll always be my baby boy."  
Woozi turns dramatically his arms crossed he lets out a huff.  
"Are you pouting?"  
"No."  
He could hear it in the little's voice.  
"Now don't make this hard baby just take your underwear off."  
"No."  
"If you tell me no one more time-"  
"No."  
Oh this child, Jeonghan sighed, picking him up by wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting him on the bed, he turned him around so his face faced his.  
The little fought him, "No!"  
"Is no the only word you know?" Jeonghan asked pulling the younger's underwear off for him.  
"No."  
"That's debatable."  
Pulling the pull-up up on the smaller then the shorts he was satisfied once he won the fight, much to Woozi's dismay.  
"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
"It was."  
His baby was so dramatic.  
"Crawl under the covers baby," Jeonghan instructs, and for once he listens taking Mister Sir with him.  
"Here," Jeonghan gives him the 'little boy' paci.  
S.Coups entered with a spill free sippy filled with water.  
"I brought something for our Prince," S.Coups said handing Woozi the cup, who spits out the paci to take a drink.  
"He's a fighter," Jeonghan tells S.Coups watching the younger doze off.   
"Always has been," S.Coups agreed, "let's let him sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed. If not. Uh...fuck you?
> 
> Also I fell in love with the concept of Woozi being a little so here I am embracing it.
> 
> I wish there were more stories about little woozi, there's literally none.


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jihoon appears at a fanmeet. S.Coups and Jeonghan think its time to set some rules.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 5 (in the beginning) and regresses more later**

Of all the places Jihoon could slip at, it had to be a meet and greet. At first no one had noticed, he was a bit slower then usual and not very verbal with the fans but holding their hands and smiling a lot.  
Joshua sat on one side of him while Jun sat on the other.   
He let his members put ears on him without protest.  
As a staff member came up to take one he almost fought them.  
"You'll get it back after Woozi-ah," the staff member said.  
"But I want it now."  
Jun looked over at Joshua wondering if he heard their composer right.  
The staff rolled their eyes and left.  
Jihoon turned back with a sad look.  
"Woozi-ah?" Joshua tries to get the younger's attention.  
"I wanna go home," the younger complained quietly, he didn't like this the nice people gave him presents then the meanies took them away.  
They were his!  
Joshua's eyes widen once he realizes what's happening. Woozi has never fallen in little space outside of their home before.  
Jun pats the younger's head, "if you're good I'll get you ice cream when we leave. It's almost over, can you be patient?"  
"What kind of ice cream?" He huffs.  
"Any kind you want."  
"Otay."  
And like that a smile reappeared on his face and he was back to interacting with the fans.

Jun carried the younger on his back as they left the stage. Waving to the fans as they went. Woozi's head fell on Jun's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut.  
He wakes up in someone else's bed, is stomach empty, and his bladder full.  
Sitting up he observes who's room he's in. He's in DK's bed, the younger's arms were wrapped around him. Seungkwan and Joshua are both asleep in their own beds.   
He wiggles his way out of DK's arms and heads for the bathroom.  
While washing his hands he gets distracted by the soap dispenser and how the foamy soup came out with tons of bubbles.  
He smiled mischievously he pumped more soap and plopped it on the mirror making his own little snowman.  
There's a knock on the door and without washing the suds off he opens the door.  
Wonwoo's stands above him, glancing at the mirror then at the little's hands.  
Woozi just smiled, holding up his hands so Wonwoo can see more closely. The older sighed.  
"Prince what did you do?"  
"Pway wif bubbles," he slurs out, smacking his hands together causing more of a mess.  
"You only play with bubbles in the bath. Wash your hands off and I'm going to clean this off. Okay?"  
"Okay. Can I color?"  
"Yes," Wonwoo agreed knowing there was no point in punishing the little since he was left unintended.  
The performance unit was helping Hoshi work on some choreography. S.Coups sat on the couch scrolling through his phone while the rest slept.  
Wonwoo cleared his throat to get the eldest attention.  
He glances up see's Woozi holding Wonwoo's hand and smiles warmly.  
"Hey, did our Prince just wake up?" Seungcheol sets his phone down and gets up.  
"Yep then he caused a mess in the bathroom," Wonwoo told.  
Woozi dropped the older's hand feeling betrayed.  
"Oh really? How?" He towered over the younger glancing between the top he waited for Wonwoo to answer.  
"Let's just say we need to buy more soap."  
"Oh?" He looked down at the little, "are you supposed to be in the bathroom alone?"  
"I dunno."  
Wonwoo cracked a smile, nodding at the leader before retreating to his room. S.Coups totally got this. Meaning he could take a nap like most of the people in the dorm already.  
"You dunno? Want to tell me what you did?"  
"No."  
S.Coups sighed, "then it's not a question baby."  
"I pwayed wif the soap," the little glances up, "it was foamy and had a lot of pretty bubbles."  
"Okay. Take this as a warning then. Be a good boy for the rest of the day."  
Woozi nodded agreeing, "I'm hungwy."  
"About nuggets?"

"Okay baby that's enough."  
"There's only 2 more Daddy."  
DK, and Joshua came out then, hearing the last word come out of the little's mouth but then seeing the state their leader was in made them brush the whole thing off.  
They laugh as the enter the living room, "uh Hyung why is there stickers all over your face?"  
"I agreed to something I didn't know I was agreeing to until it was too late," Seungcheol sighed looking at the little on his lap in front of him, he leaned in to place another hello kitty sticker on his chin.  
"Daddy prwtty."  
S.Coups at first didn't know what to think about the younger calling him daddy, he embraced it after awhile.  
It kind of felt like he was a chosen one. It was a nice feeling.  
"Yep now how about you play with DK and Joshua while I get cleaned up," he lifts the little up gently and sets him down on the floor in front of his coloring books.  
He watches his daddy leave down the hall and looks up at the two remaining boys.  
He holds up two crayons, silently inviting the two to color with him.  
They oblige sitting next to the little.

As the the day went on Woozi slowly regressed to be like a 3 year old. He laughed a lot and mostly scribbled across the pages instead of trying hard to stay in the lines.  
DK has abandoned Joshua and S.Coups while he went to shower.  
"Want to play something else?"  
Woozi nodded, it was half past 5, and dinner was yet to be made. Seungkwan was taking everyone's orders and writing them down before he called.  
"What about bath time?"  
"No."  
"You should probably wait after dinner anyways Hyung he'll be messy," Joshua suggested.  
Woozi looked between, "I thirsty."  
"I'll be back."  
"Want to watch tv?" Joshua asked getting a slight nod he turned on cartoons.  
"Can I wear my clothes?" He looked up from the floor to ask the elder who sat on the couch.  
It took Joshua a minute to figure out what the little meant. It registered once he looked at the little's big boys clothes he still had on from the meet and greet.  
"Of course lets go to your room," he took the little's hand and they were off.  
To be honest Joshua was excited he never got to dress the little, only like one other time.  
Deciding on overalls and a long sleeved pink shirt he threw them on the bed and closed the door. The room was empty.  
God only knew where Jeonghan and Mingyu were.  
He looks down at the little playing with a stuffie. It occurred to Joshua that he may have regressed more, remembering his behaviors slightly changed more carefree in the living room.  
"Baby?"  
Woozi looked up with curious eyes.  
"Mind taking off your big boy clothes?"  
Smiling the boy took off everything except for his boxers, he slightly pouted looking to the bed he didn't see what he wanted, "Can I wears prwtty underwear?"  
He knew it wasn't the best idea but he fell for the pouty lip and nodded giving Woozi what he wanted he waited for him to change then helped him in the overalls.  
"Better?"  
Woozi nodded he felt pretty he should let Joshua dress him more often.  
As they re-entered the living room S.Coups waited with a sippy cup full of juice. Woozi took it excitedly and sat on the floor to watch cartoons.  
"Did you?" S.Coups asks gesturing towards what Woozi was wearing.  
"No."  
He nodded, "Baby tell someone when you have to go okay?"  
The little nodded.  
After ordering all the food Seungkwan settles down next to their little and watches cartoons with him, one arm wrapped around his waist.  
When the food got there everyone gathered around the table, the performance unit arrived along with Jeonghan and Mingyu.   
As soon as Jun walked in Woozi's eyes lit up in realization, he jumped from S.Coups's lap and ran towards him. Immediately Jun's arms clasped around him, giving the little a right warm hug.  
"Ouch I feel neglected," Jeonghan jokes.  
Looking up at Jun, Woozi grinned, "Where's my ice cream?"  
Jeonghan stopped, Jun frowned.  
"Did you promise him ice cream?" Hoshi tried to contain his laughter knowing his Hyung was screwed.  
"Back at the meet and greet I thought I would forget."  
"Little Woozi has a good memory," Jeonghan states, he looks down at the little who was awaiting an answer, "after dinner you can have it."  
"I want it now," he stated firmly.  
"Jeonghan's right you have to eat first or no ice cream."  
Woozi looked ready to cry, he was hurt from the rejection. And he most defiantly wanted his way.  
"I want it now," he whined.  
"No whining, now sit down," Jeonghan commanded, glaring at Jun for starting this.  
He shrugs mouthing an apology.  
Huffing Woozi takes his place back in S.Coups's lap, he ignores Jun and Jeonghan the whole time. He accepted food from the other members and leaned into Seungcheol's touch, but if his Eomma or Jun tried to feed or nurture him he would refuse turning a cheek on them.  
It upset Jeonghan that Woozi was so affected by the neglect of a simple ice cream cone. Woozi was always so good in little space he never got upset or had tantrums. But up until this point he didn't have a reason to.  
Woozi was one hell of a fighter in big space, he was stubborn and yelled when things weren't perfect the way he wanted them to be, especially with recording. They would be lying if all of them said they never been intimidated by the smaller at one point in time.  
But now that Woozi was a little, has came out as a little for over a year now they all worked hard to keep him happy and healthy. They never even considered punishments or awards.  
They praised him, yes.  
They warned him, yes.  
But never past that.  
As little Woozi got more and more comfortable the stubborn and bratty side to his little side would show more.  
Jeonghan knew he had to set some boundaries as the Eomma, but it was also Seungcheol's decision, and he knew both of them wouldn't look to forward to a punishments list.

After dinner Woozi awaited his ice cream he was promised and Jun had made it for him. He sat watching some of the boys play video games and arm wrestle while he ate.  
"Hyung, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeonghan nudged the older's arm as he sat in a chair watching the rest of the members like a father would.  
"Yeah. Sure," he got up and followed Jeonghan into their shared bedroom, "what's up?"  
They plopped down on the bed and in seconds Jeonghan pulls out a notebook and a couple of colored pins.  
"So, you know we never really set any rules for Woozi while he's in little space."  
"I never really thought we had to."  
"Hyung he can regress to a 2 year old, he doesn't understand what's right and wrong unless we tell him."  
"Alright. So you want to make one?" S.Coups asks, glancing at the shiny pink and purple pins.  
"Yes, I done some research," Seungcheol watches as the younger pulls out a laptop from thin air.  
"Okay...."  
 **Punishments**  
*strikes*  
 _(1) a warning_  
 _(2) another warning (if deep in little space)_  
 _(3) early bedtime_  
 _(4) sweets taken away_  
 _(5) time out_  
 _(6) stuffies put in stuffie jail_  
 _(7) bathtime without toys_

** Rules **   
_• Always say when you need to regress_   
_• Always tell someone when you're sad_   
_• Never hate yourself_   
_• Never think your a burden_   
_• Always listen to Eomma and daddy. And when we tell you, your caregivers._   
_• No skipping Meals_   
_• No cursing_   
_• Always remember we all love you_

"That's good," S.Coups reassured sitting beside Jeonghan as he wrote, "shouldn't we inform Woozi the rules and punishments."  
Jeonghan agreed and they both make their way back to the living room.  
But then they find Woozi fast asleep on Hoshi's lap.  
"We'll tell him tomorrow," Jeonghan whispered and S.Coups nodded.


	4. Little Little Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi doesn't like pants.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 2-3**

"S.Coups Hyung," DK peeked in the older's room, "breakfast is ready."  
"We'll be down," the long haired man promised and DK nodded.  
"Need any help?"  
"No I got it," S.Coups said, running his fingers through Woozi's hair.  
"Okay, I'll tell Mingyu to keep a plate warm."  
"Thanks DK."  
After the younger made his way out of the room S.Coups kissed Woozi's forehead, "wake up sweetheart."  
His eyes soon fluttered open making S.Coups smile, "good morning baby."  
" goo' 'orning Daddy," his baby tiredly slurred his words.  
"It's time to get up. Aren't you hungry?"  
Woozi nodded slightly, "uh huh. I hungwy."  
"Alright then let's get dressed so we can join the others."  
"Otay. Ups!" Woozi exclaimed making grabby hands towards his daddy.  
"No let's get you dressed first them I'll carry you."  
The little pouted crossing his arms and letting his legs swing off the bed.  
"Where's Eomma when you need him?" S.Coups mumbled while looking through all the little clothes.  
"What do you want to wear baby?"  
Woozi put a finger to his chin like he was thinking about all his choices, "a 'weater"  
"A sweater?"  
Woozi nods, "a 'weater."  
S.Coups chucked but nevertheless got out a baby blue sweater with a duck displayed on the front.  
He lifted his arms excitedly and waited for S.Coups to pull the sweater over him after taking his shirt off.  
"Okay baby, can you put a pull up on for me."  
"No."  
S.Coups sighed, this was always the hardest part of getting the little dressed. He hated pull ups but he would never tell anyone when he needed to go. So they had no choice but to use them, since no one wanted to give Woozi a bath 3 to 4 times a day.  
"Please Prince."  
"Nu uh," he shook his head.  
"Don't you want to go eat?"  
He nodded his stomach followed in pursuit, grumbling.  
"Okay then let me put this on you," he pushed for consent, he didn't want to force Woozi into something he wasn't comfortable with.  
But then again Woozi had the mindset of a 3 year old at the moment. He didn't know what was good for him.  
It took a good 10 minutes fighting the little into a pull up, then he begged to wear his duck pajama pants with his duck sweater.  
It was an easy compromise.  
After breakfast the little begged for a Disney movie marathon. The others gathered in the living room, Lion King was the first choice.  
The whole movie, Woozi practically memorized all the words (like with every Disney movie), he sang every song and mocked his favorite parts. All while leaning into S.Coups, with a pacifier safely placed between his lips.  
At the end when the fight is going on, on the pride rock Woozi mutters while Scar and Simba fight, "He gonna die."  
"Alright that's not morbid," Mingyu laughed, causing the others to chuckle at the little's innocent observation.  
"Shhh," Woozi hushed as Scar fell off the rock into the fire, "told you."  
"Baby we seen this movie before we knew-" before S.Coups could finish Woozi places a finger on the leader's lips to hush him.  
The members laughed, S.Coups rolled his eyes, "don't hush your daddy."  
"Daddy," Woozi whined, "shhh."  
The little took his Disney movies seriously.  
After the movie finished some of the members got bored and were playing on their phones.  
"Can I play video games now?" Dino asks.  
"Toy Story!"  
"Sorry Dino, that's a solid no," Hoshi shrugged searching for the tape then sticking it in the VCR, sitting back beside Wonwoo and Jun.  
The movie played on Woozi still mocked his favorite parts and sang the songs that were on the movie, which he only knew "you have a friend in me".  
"That kid with the skull shirt-"  
"Sid."  
"Okay, Sid," Dino corrected himself after the little nearly bit his head off, "is a future serial killer I bet you."  
"Dino!" Vernon scolded.  
"Futwre serial killers kill animals not toys," Woozi says in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"How do you know that?" S.Coups turned briskly towards the little, how could his baby know such– "who let him watch the ID Channel?"  
"Someone let my prince watch the ID Channel?!" Jeonghan came into their home dropping his jacket off at the door.  
Woozi made grabby hand gestures for Jeonghan to come sit beside him, which Jeonghan did happily.  
"Jun did!"  
"I gave you cookies!," Jun exclaimed feeling betrayed.  
"You tried bribing him?!" Hoshi laughed.  
"Never trust little Woozi with secrets," DK joins, "only big Woozi knows how to keep them."  
Woozi smiles innocently directing his attention back on the screen. Plopping his legs up on S.Coups and leaning his head on his Eomma's chest he waited for another movie to be put on as the credits rolled.  
"What movie now?" Wonwoo looks up from sitting in front of the tv.  
"I can not watch another Disney movie," Dino says standing up and leaving.  
Woozi ignores him as he thinks, "umm...Bwother Bear," he mumbles around his paci.  
"Alright."

When Woozi woke up, after passing out in the middle of the last movie, he was in Jeonghan's bed, the older playing on his phone next to the little. He felt clean and dry, realizing he didn't have pants on and just a pull up. They must have had trouble with getting pants on so they just gave up.  
Yawning he curled into himself, stuffing his hands between his legs for warmth.  
The yawn grabs Jeonghan's attention, "how's my sleepy baby?"  
Woozi smiles, too tired to say anything, so instead he hums cuddling against his Eomma.  
Jeonghan brushes back the little's bangs and kisses his forehead.  
"Are you hungry? Daddy wasn't able to give you lunch before you fell asleep."  
"I'm okay mommy," Woozi mumbles just wanting to go back to sleep.  
"Alright baby."  
"Where's daddy?"  
"He went shopping to get you some more things with Joshua, Jun, and Wonwoo."  
He nodded, pulling at his Eomma's arm to drape it around him.  
"A stuffie?"  
"No, they're getting you more clothes and essentials."  
The little pouted and Jeonghan laughed, "Prince you don't need any more stuffies, look at your bed."  
Woozi glances over at the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of his bed.  
"I need more."  
"I'll buy you another if you're good."  
"I good. I good. I promise," he grinned.  
"Then put some pants on and you can color while I go make you lunch."  
"Otay."  
Climbing and hopping off the bed he goes straight to the desk drawer that had his coloring books. Pulling out a crayons box and a cute puppies & kittens book he started doodling.  
"Don't forget pants baby," his Eomma reminded as he put on his own and left the bedroom.  
The little ignored him as he sat pants-less on the floor, humming while he colored.  
When his Eomma reentered with a bowl of watermelon, a sippy full of juice, and some Cheeto puffs.  
Woozi smiles, Jeonghan frowns, "Where's your pants mister."  
"Woozi dont like pants."  
Jeonghan sighed, "okay Prince, eat.


	5. Perfect Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this while I was really sad so sorry if I took my pain out through Woozi.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 5**

Seeing Woozi in little space was cute for all the members but it especially reminded them how hard their producer and song writer works. How stressed out he must be to slip into headspace in the first place.  
The best part about little space was Woozi was always happy. Never had they seen the smallest member sad in little space, unless he was told no and didn't get what he wanted and tried to guilt trip everyone by his fake tears.  
A quiet little isn't a happy little, Jeonghan has once told everyone the night they found out about Woozi being a little, and he done all his research for hours on end.  
Woozi has slipped the evening before and was still in little space as Vernon and Dino gave him a bath. The whole time he was silent, let them wash him and reached for Vernon as soon as he realized the bath was over.  
The 2nd youngest carried the little to his room and Dino scavenged through his clothes, pulling out a comfy pajama pants that had stars and moons all over them, and a matching shirt that had a single crescent moon across the front.  
"Maybe he's tired," Vernon observed after changing him and no protests came from the little they knew something was wrong.  
"Are you tired baby?" Dino asks, and the little shakes his head.  
"Cartoons?" He mumbles looking up at them with sad eyes.  
"Okay let's watch cartoons."  
Clutching onto Mister Sir the rabbit he made grabby hands for one of them to pick him up. Dino had him climb on his back and they were on their way towards the living room.  
"Baby!" Seungkwan squealed once he saw the little on Dino's back.  
Making grabby hands for Seungkwan Dino let him slide off his back, and Woozi jumped onto Seungkwan's lap.  
Nuzzling his face into the singer's neck he just sat there on his lap and let Seungkwan rub his back.  
The Hyung line (excluding Woozi) we're gone shopping and then to a short meeting. The Maknae line were left behind, besides Mingyu who replaced Woozi's spot, to watch Woozi. Hoshi had been the one to beat Jeonghan to threatening them if anything happened to their Prince.  
Hoshi was a scary man when he was trying to be intimidating.  
Woozi was comfortably sitting on Seungkwan's lap still, as DK entered.  
"Why don't you eat something baby," DK suggested.  
The little shook his head into Seungkwan's neck.  
"Are you not hungry?"  
"Nu," he shook his head fiercely.  
"It's nearly noon you got to eat something before your Eomma gets back."  
"Yes because that Eomma will kill us," The8 joins them, "if we starve you."  
"Woozi wanna starve," the little mumbles.  
Seungkwan exchanges a look with Vernon.  
"No Prince you don't want to do that, you need food to have energy so you can play," DK tried to persuade the smaller.  
Woozi just shook his head again.  
"What if we have a tea party?" The8 said trying to excite the little.  
Woozi thought for a moment, but shook his head once again.  
"Why don't you want to eat baby?" Seungkwan cooed in the little's ear.  
Woozi shrugged.  
"I think you do know."  
He mumbles into Seungkwan's neck, and he tries his hardest to make out the words.  
"What baby?"  
He whispered this time just so Seungkwan and Vernon who sat right next to them heard, "Woozi not deserve food," there were tears threatening to escape his eyes.  
"Why do you say that?" Vernon asks, and everyone's silent, so they can attempt to catch Woozi's next words.  
He shrugs again, thinking, "not good enough."  
"You? Never. I can't be hearing you right," Seungkwan says dramatically acting completely shocked that the little could ever think that.  
The little mistakes Seungkwan's face as an angry face instead of a shocked one.  
"I sowwy."  
"No I'm not angry little one. You're good enough, we promise."  
"Yeah Prince you're the greatest prince in the whole world," Dino exaggerated going to tickle him.  
The little nodded sadly, the others frowned thinking up ways to help, The8 spoke up again, "you sure you don't want to have a tea party baby, you can invite all your stuffies."  
"Okay, can we make invintasions?" They laughed at his attempt to say invitations.  
"Okay but let's just use crayons so we don't make a mess," Vernon said getting up to find paper while The8 goes to get the crayons.  
"We got to make them pwetty," Woozi instructed everyone to sit around the small coffee table after Vernon and The8 returned with supplies.  
"Always bossy, aren't you?" Dino joked causing Woozi to huff and a throw a crayon in the younger's direction, it hit him in the nose.  
"Hey! That hurt," the maknae rubbed his nose while the little crossed his arms.  
"Sweetheart that wasn't nice, say sorry to Dino-ah," Vernon took charge being the sternest out of the 5 of them.  
"Sowy," Woozi huffed returning to his drawing.  
Finishing Woozi set his crayons down and watched The8 engrossed in his own drawing. He liked his better.  
He sighed, grabbing DK's attention mere seconds before he scribbled out his own.  
"Why are you so bratty this morning?" Seungkwan asks, observing the little's pouty face, "do you need to go back to sleep?"  
"No."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Thirsty?"  
"No," Woozi shook his head viciously.  
"Finish invitations so we can invite all your stuffies," The8 starts, trying to urge the little to continue.  
"We're inviting them all? He has like 100," Dino whines getting hit by DK to shut up.  
Still pouty he gives his best glare at Seungkwan, which only looks cute.  
"Use your words prince."  
"No."  
"We cant help if you don't tell us what's wrong."  
He shakes his head.  
"Don't you want us to help?" Vernon asks.  
"Yes."  
"Then you have to talk to us," Vernon continues giving a warm smile.  
He gets a glare back.  
"No."  
"Don't you want to have the tea party?" The8 asks, determined to have this go as planned.  
He probably wanted the tea party more than Woozi did.  
"Yes."  
"Then let's finish invitations."  
"You."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Prince," Vernon says in a warning tone, "listen to The8."  
"You listen to The8."  
"Stop being bratty and you can help me," Dino says trying to convince the little to come sit in his lap.  
Looking up the little hesitates, then picks up and crayon, assuming he was going to join Dino they let him be.  
Until the little throws another crayon hitting Dino square on the cheek.  
"Prince," Seungkwan says this time, he didn't want to be the bad guy, he looks to Vernon.  
"Do you need a time out?" Vernon asks seriously.  
"No," the little says.  
"Apologize to Dino then," Seungkwan says.  
"No."  
"Then go sit in the corner," Vernon points as Dino rubs his cheek.  
Woozi shakes his head so Vernon gets up to drag him to the corner himself. Woozi starts crying by the time he's sat down.  
"You'll sit here for 5 minutes. Understand?"  
Instead of answering Woozi turns in the wall with his arms crossed.  
"Okay. Ten minutes."  
Still no reply, Vernon shakes his head and moves back to the table to clean up.  
"So we're not having a tea party?" The8 asks sadly.  
"You can if you want but I'm going to clean up," Vernon says, a hint of annoyance is in his voice.  
"I'll help," DK gets up gathering the crayons in front of him along with the paper.  
"He seems so sad," Seungkwan sulks, feeling bad for the little.  
"He probably just didn't get enough sleep."  
"Well he's taking it all out on me," Dino sighs glancing towards the little who was now just sniffling.

After cleaning up DK went to get Woozi from the corner.  
"Apologize to Dino and you can come eat with everyone."  
Looking up with tears still in his eyes he made grabby hands for the younger to pick him up.  
Not being able to resist, DK obeys and picked him up.  
"Why Woozi bad?"  
The question takes the boy off guard, "you're not bad, you just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Dino will forgive you."  
"Dino hate Woozi," the little said quietly.  
"No he doesn't. What makes you think that?"  
"Cause Woozi hate Woozi."  
So that's what all this was, he was getting angry at his own self hate, just taking it out on others instead of himself.  
In a way DK was relieved Dino was getting the effects instead of the little himself.  
"Why do you hate yourself?"  
He shrugs deciding he doesn't want to talk about it anymore, "I tired can I sleep?"  
"You have to eat first."  
"I not hungwy."  
"You have to eat Prince. You haven't ate anything all day," DK places a soft kiss on the little's forehead.  
"I don't wanna."  
"You have to. Your Daddy and Eomma will seriously kill us if Hoshi doesn't first."  
Placing him at the table with Seungkwan ready to feed him, DK left him to talk to Vernon.  
"Want grapes first baby?"  
The little looked between the food then to Seungkwan, "am I fat?"  
"No, baby. No your not. Did someone tell you, you were?"  
Seungkwan waits for a response and when Woozi slowly nods his head leaning into the younger he sighs with anger.  
"Who baby?"  
"Peoples."  
"Who's peoples?"  
"The people on my phone."  
"The people on your–do you mean comments? Have you been reading comments baby?"  
He nods again seeming a little ashamed.  
"No baby, none of those comments are true. Only the ones telling you how amazing and adorable you are," Seungkwan pinches the little's cheek being extra, "you understand? Don't ever think you're not good enough, or think you have to change. You're perfect. You're our perfect baby, okay?"  
Nodding he climbs onto Seungkwan's lap and opens his mouth for grapes.  
He pops one in his mouth happily.  
"I love you baby boy."  
"I love you too," the little mumbles with his mouth still full.


	6. Ouchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi gets hurt after being unsupervised.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 2** ****

It was the day after moving day. The 13 members have gotten a new dorm, and a new dorm meant new room mates.  
So far DK and The8 has their own rooms. Mingyu shared with Woozi, Vernon with Hoshi, S.Coups with Wonwoo, and Joshua with Jeonghan.  
Dino, Seungkwan, and Jun shared the largest bedroom.  
After moving most of their things into their own rooms the day before, Woozi was snuggling up to Mingyu that morning.  
He slipped into baby space the night before after they settled in and he got really excited about his new bunk bed, and mini closet.  
They had drawers now for his little space stuff, a drawer for his pacis & paci clips, one for pull-ups/diapers and wipes, and one for chosen toys.  
The bed was smaller than his last so all his stuffies couldn't fit. And having to keep the reputation that big Woozi had, most of the stuffies were kept in their living room and while he was in little space he kept Mister Sir with him to sleep.

Mingyu woke up slowly, scanning his situation, he sighed then started playing with the older's black hair.  
Now in the mindset of a, 2 year old, perhaps, Woozi's body was curled into his, making it impossible for the taller to move without stirring the smaller.  
He was sucking on a paci that was clipped to his night shirt before he fell asleep, Mister Sir was squished between their two bodies, and Woozi was pants-less under the covers only in a diaper.  
Thanking the lords above when he felt Woozi was dry he decided to wake up the little since he could hear the other members waking up and already unpacking more boxes for the dorm.  
Knowing Woozi is the hardest to wake, even in little space sometimes, he wasn't too fond of the idea.  
And since little Woozi wasn't going to help anyways, Mingyu re-thought his plan.  
Getting up cautiously, he tries to slip off the bed without waking him.  
Like he thought, Woozi stirs, but falls right back asleep.  
The pacifier falls out of his mouth, and Mingyu pulls him off the bed gently, not wanting to leave him unintended. He wakes for spilt seconds then his head falls back on Mingyu's shoulder.  
He carries him out to the living room to be with the others, and lays him down on the spare bed by the window.  
"Are you trying to freeze him? He doesn't have pants on," S.Coups says observing the smaller.  
Mingyu sighs covering him up with a blanket, Woozi whimpers and he hurries to stick his pacifier back in the little's mouth.  
He turns back towards the leader, "so what are we unpacking?"  
"The kitchen," Hoshi answers as him and Jun come through the front door with another box labeled 'kitchen supplies'.  
Right after Vernon and Dino came in with the box labeled 'toiletries'.  
Then Wonwoo with the curtains and the curtain rod with The8 at one end and Jeonghan at the other.  
Joshua was sweeping the dinning room/living room, while DK held the dust pan.  
Seungkwan was cleaning the counters while the rest were opening the boxes they just brought in from the hall.  
"The kitchen is my space I'll be in charge of decorating," Mingyu says moving over to the box full of kitchen stuff.  
"Yes sir," Hoshi saluted jokingly earning a hit in the stomach.  
"Hey! Can we do this peacefully," S.Coups interrupts.  
"And quietly," Jeonghan adds spotting Woozi on the bed, "my baby is sleeping."  
"He's our baby," Seungkwan corrects, "stop hogging him."  
"I'm the Eomma."  
"And I'm the daddy. What's your point?" Seungcheol laughs, grabbing the dust pan from DK to dump it before handing it back.  
"My point is, I'm his favorite."  
Jun scoffs, "no he once told me I was his favorite."  
"You probably bribed him," Dino says making Vernon and Hoshi laugh.  
"I didn't. That time."  
"I have tea parties with him," The8 butts in the conversation he wanted to be apart of while taking out decorations for the living room.  
"Willingly. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a little too," DK says and The8 shrugs, he wouldn't be surprised either.  
"Two littles? That would be fun," Dino says sarcastically.  
"It would be," Vernon cuts in, glancing at Woozi then to The8, "we would be totally cool with it."  
"Yeah, I mean you couldn't be much harder than Woozi. He's one stubborn little," Seungkwan joins.  
"I could see you being a little for tea parties and coloring, mostly. You would probably be independent," Hoshi says.  
The8 rolls his eyes watching Woozi suck on his pacifier, "I'm not a little. At least I don't think, so let's drop it and get back to work."  
"Here Dino put these in the cabinet," Joshua handed the youngest a stack of plates.  
As carefully as he could he scooted the stack to the back of the cabinet. In seconds all of it turned to hell when the shelf slanted from the weight and the plates slid down and some out making Dino and Joshua spring into action to try and catch them all. Two hit the ground and shatters. Everyone freezes, S.Coups and Seungkwan hurry to help get the unbroken plates on the counter safely.  
Everyone waits for Woozi to whine or whimper, he's silent.  
Everyone sighs in relief. Then the four start cleaning up.

After unpacking most of the kitchen supplies most went to their rooms to finish unpacking, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and S.Coups went to the bathroom to set up the shower curtain and rugs. Jeonghan is stashing Woozi's bath toys and bubbles when they hear a crash coming from the living area.  
They exchange looks before dashing down the hall, the members that heard following in suit.  
Mingyu is kneeling on the ground when they enter the kitchen.  
"What happened?"  
They hear the sudden cries seconds later, sharp and short.  
"Woozi got hurt, he fell and I guess there was still glass left behind from the plate and it got in his hand," Mingyu explains quickly, looking down at the little with pity, "show daddy your hand baby."  
He's wiping tears as he holds up his hand with a decent size piece of plate sticking out of his palm.  
"Oh baby, it's okay, it doesn't look that bad."  
Scooping him up he sits him on the table top while Joshua receives the first aid kit.  
After picking the glass out, Jeonghan holds Woozi's good hand and kisses his forehead.  
"We'll clean it and it'll be all better."  
He nods snuggling into S.Coups as soon as he's done, and places a bandaid on it.  
"Good job. You were really brave," Jeonghan praises.  
Snuggling he hugs Seungcheol's neck a little tighter.


	7. Missing Mister Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen is in Tokyo and Woozi is stuck being room mates with BooSeokSoon. Little Woozi isn’t fond of thunderstorms. And the other members of seventeen so find out that they are never prepared.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age range: 5**

They were in Tokyo Japan for the week, after finishing up a concert yesterday they had a few days off. Plus their concert was moved back some because of storms moving in.

The hotel they were staying at had a nice pool, currently they were playing basketball, which was a lot harder in water.

"This is totally not fair," Woozi hollered, they were swimming in between the 6 foot and 5 foot end.

"What's not fair?"

"If I even attempted to touch the ground I'll drown."

"Then grow," Mingyu jokes, immediately getting splashed afterwards.

Basketball quickly turns into a water fight, then shortly after they head back up stairs to their rooms.

They hang out in the biggest room which is, Hoshi, DK, Seungkwan, and Woozi's.

"If the 3 of you are dead in the morning I won't be surprised," Dino states.

"Woozi-Hyung can get away with murder," The8 joins in.

"Oh he won't kill us," Seungkwan says confidently, hugging the composer for good measure.

As Woozi glares the rest laugh.

"I would sleep with your eyes open tonight," S.Coups says.

Like they were expecting the storm hits at midnight, it's loud, and obnoxious. Everyone was already settled in their rooms, most asleep.

Woozi was asleep and in hopes they wouldn't be slaughtered the 3 remaining souls tried to be as quiet as possible as they watched funny cat videos.

DK's high pitch laugh was shut down with Hoshi's and Seungkwan's hands are slapped on his mouth.

Woozi whimpers, rustles under the covers and right when they think they're about to be buried 6 feet under, he uses grabby motions for one of them to come to him.

The three exchange looks slowly realizing Woozi's state. Excited they jump up scattering to get different things.

Seungkwan takes the role of a caregiver instantly pulling back the covers some to observe Woozi a little more.

The little clings to his arm, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?"

Yawning the smaller sits up, leaning into Seungkwan for comfort. There's lightening outside that makes Woozi's eyes widen, he watches entertained. But then the thunder follows after, making hims jump and scoot closer.

Hoshi plops down beside Seungkwan, "baby? Why are you awake?"

"The storms loud," the little exclaims.

"Are you scared?"

"No I brave."

"We know Prince," Hoshi agrees, "do you want to stay up until it passes?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" DK interrupts looking uncertain, he's clipping the pacifier clip to Woozi's night shirt, which dangles with a Dino paci.

If Woozi's tired tomorrow the leader and manager will surely blame them.

"It should be gone by 1."

"That's a hour away."

"Maybe we should call Jeonghan."

"I hungry," as they're talking Woozi climbs over DK, "I want foods."

"I guess we could go to the vending machine," Hoshi says, getting up to dig through his pockets, then proceeds to his bag when he doesn't find change.

"Let Hyung pay for you,"Hoshi smiles at the 3 younger.

Holding DK's hand he drags him along as he skips down the hall.

"Slow down baby."

His paci bounces against his chest, full of energy Woozi completely forgets about the storm outside.

Hoshi gets a pack of goldfish and a carton of milk out for the little.

On their way back to their room the power goes out, followed by a big boom.

Woozi latches himself onto the nearest person who happens to be Seungkwan.

"It's okay baby it's just a storm."

Scooping him up seemed best as they made the rest of the way back to the room.

The lights flicker back on once they make it to the door.

"See everything's fine."

Mumbling something into Seungkwan's neck the others look puzzled.

"What was that sweetie?"

DK shuts the door.

"Want Mister Sir," Woozi mumbles again this time more clearer, there were tears welled up in his eyes.

"It should be in his bag will you check," Seungkwan orders before the have a scared and crying little on their hands.

"Here Prince, lets watch cartoons."

DK is searching the bag while Seungkwan turns on the tv and Hoshi hands Woozi his snack and pours the milk in his sippy.

"Hoshi-Hyung," DK gets the eldest attention, Hoshi perks up.

"Huh?"

He gestures the older over before finishing his thought, "Mister Sir isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"I checked his whole bag. He isn't here."

"Did you find him?" Woozi smiles a little waiting patiently.

They exchange panicked looks.

Hoshi chooses this time to break the hard news, hoping he wouldn't take it too hard.

"Baby I think we left Mister Sir behind."

Woozi frowned, Seungkwan braces him, setting his sippy aside.

"But don't worry he's being kept company by your other stuffies so he's safe," DK quickly adds in.

"But it stormin'," Woozi's bottom lip quivers as he explains his predicament, "he's scared. He needs me."

"Baby we're in Japan it's not storming in Seoul," Hoshi tries to explain.

"No. The thunder is too loud I bet he can hear it."

"He'll be okay baby. We promise."

"We need to go get him, he always sleeps with me."

"We can't baby it's too far."

"We take plane."

"We can't just get up and leave the others will worry," Seungkwan cuts in.

"They'll understand. It's a 'mergency."

They can tell the little is trying to keep it together not wanting to cry over it. He was on the edge of breaking down.

"What if we go get Mister Sir's friend to reassure you?" Hoshi asks and the other two look at him confused.

Woozi nods rubbing his eyes and little tears escape.

"Don't cry baby. Let me call someone to watch you," Hoshi brushes his tears away while pulling out his phone.

When Joshua gets there the 3 boys are off, hurriedly explaining the situation before leaving.

"So what's the plan?"

"We buy Woozi a stuffie, say it's Mister Sir's friend checking in on Woozi for Mister Sir."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we're not getting sleep tonight."

They go to a local gas station, taking a Uber, hoping they have stuffed animals.

Searching through the small section they can't decide which would work best as Mister Sir's best friend.

"I've never felt so pressured about choosing a stuffie before," Seungkwan jokes, laughing a little.

Though it's nearing 1 o'clock they're certainly tired but no one is getting sleep until the little gets to sleep.

They know how picky Woozi is with picking out his stuffies which made this misson a lot more difficult.

Hoshi's cellphone rings and they pick up seeing it's Joshua.

"Guys you need to get back soon."

"We're looking for something now."

"You know how unprepared we are for Woozi slipping? This is ridiculous. Out of everything we have one paci and one sippy. You three have to pick up more stuff."

Hoshi sighs, "like what?"

"Get a sippy that doesn't spill."

Then he hangs up.

"Why aren't we ever prepared?" He asks the other two.

They shrug.

"Maybe we can bribe him with a slushee?" DK suggests.

"So he can stay up all night?! Why don't you rent a separate room and let me know how that goes."

"Alright sorry. No go then."

"What about this one?" Hoshi holds up a fuzzy stuffed brown bear, it's plain, too plain.

"No. He likes colors."

"This one?" Holding up a grey and white stuffed cat, Seungkwan thinks for a moment before nodding.

Next they search through the limited baby aisle, searching for a sippy that won't make a mess.

They buy wipes, and a juice before checking out.

"You 3 are cleaning him up if he has an accident," Joshua says once he opens the door to let them in.

Seungkwan instantly aids Woozi, showing him the cute stuffed cat and even putting on a cute voice to lure the little into the fantasy.

"We didn't pack pull ups?"

"We didn't pack anything. We thought we would be okay and stay too busy for Woozi to slip."

"Jeonghan might kill us."

"Just get him to sleep so I don't get killed for being a witness," Joshua pleads leaving on that note.

They settle down within the next 10 minutes, switching out the sippys, and making sure the little is tucked in with cartoons and the lights off.

Woozi falls asleep clinging to his new friend.


	8. Prince Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after the storm, and Woozi missing Mister Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.  
> Jihoon's little space age range: 5-6

~Next day~  
Surprisingly Woozi was still in headspace the next morning. His sippy cup on the floor and paci still secure in his mouth, he looked peaceful while watching Sesame Street in Japanese.  
Seungkwan who shared the bed with the little was still asleep, along with the other two exhausted members.  
Woozi's brand new cat stuffie sat in his lap comfortably, while he was singing along to the theme song.  
There's a knock at the door and it takes Woozi a minute to climb out of bed and answer the door without giving it a second thought.  
He smiled around his paci when he saw S.Coups's face.  
"Daddy!" The little squealed raising his arms up for the older to pick him up.  
"Prince how long have you been in little space?"  
"Since the storms," he mumbled, still having his arms outstretched.  
The leader rolls his eyes playfully before picking the smaller up, he shuts the door then proceeds to bang his hand on the night stand to wake the remaining three.  
They jump awake, their caregiver instincts kicking in thinking Woozi got into something he wasn't supposed to.  
But then they saw their leader and knew it was much worse.  
Well not worse, cause a hurt little Woozi would be a whole lot worse than a pissed off S.Coups.  
"You 3 do realize he's been left unintended and opened the door for me. It could've been anyone! What if he was kidnapped?"  
"Sorry Hyung we were up late."  
"Were you? About about Woozi?" S.Coups raised an eyebrow, meanwhile the little was keeping busy playing with the older's fingers that suddenly became very interesting to him.  
"He was scared of the storms," Hoshi reasoned.  
"And we were having a bit of a problem," DK gestures towards the stuffed cat on the bed.  
"This," Seungkwan picks the stuffed cat up, "had to replace you know who, cause apparently we came so unprepared for little Woozi to make an appearance that we forgot to pack the most important item."  
"Daddy I hungwy," the little whined.  
"Have you went potty yet baby?"  
The little shakes his head, "okay will you go do that for daddy?"  
The leader sets him down carefully, unclipping his paci before he can run off.  
He waits for the door to shut before he continues, "you're telling me, we don't have anything?"  
"We have a pacifier and a sippy cup," Seungkwan smiles nervously knowing that's not enough.  
"That's it?"  
They nod in unison to confirm.  
"And Mister Sir is–"  
"All done daddy."  
"–on vacation and will be joining us soon," S.Coups finished hurriedly.  
The little smiles innocently while rocking on the heels of his feet, "Prince Paws says Mister Sir is in Hawaii away from all the bad storms."  
"Prince Paws is a brilliant stuffie, baby," Seungkwan smiles happily.  
Woozi nods settling back in bed to finish his cartoons.  
"We bought donuts!!" Dino yelled entering the hotel room along with the rest of Seventeen behind him.  
The 4 caregivers in action in the room shushed the rest hurriedly.  
"What—oh. My bad," Dino laughs nervously spotting Woozi with Prince Paws in his lap and S.Coups re-clipping the paci to his shirt.  
Jeonghan pushes through the others to get to the bed.  
With the paci already between his lips his arms shoot up for his Eomma.  
"My baby!"  
"Our baby," S.Coups corrects.  
Woozi pulls out his paci and drops it, "I want donuts!"  
"Maybe we can eat something a little healthier first," S.Coups suggests but it's too late since the maknae line already got their donuts.  
Woozi pouts at the unfairness.  
"Alright donuts for breakfast then," the leader changes his mind not ready to deal with a tantrum.  
"You guys do realize we have nothing for little Woozi, right?" Vernon tries to clarify.  
The 4 that have been dealing with this problem all morning, and some all night, groans.  
"Yes we do realize this."  
"What if we force him out of headspace?" Dino suggests, finishing his second donut.  
"That's a terrible idea," Joshua steps in, petting the little's hair while Jun made sure he didn't choke by putting too much food in his mouth.  
"That's like the same thing as saying he's annoying in little space," Jun covered the little's ears while Jeonghan talked, "he'll become hesitate about slipping and that's the last thing we need."  
"So we take care of him with nothing? I think he'll be okay for one day Hyung," Dino rolled his eyes.  
"Put it this way, forcing him out of headspace is forcing him to deal with whatever problem that triggered him to fall into it," Wonwoo explained.  
"Fear. Fear is what made him slip," Hoshi says.  
Jun's distracting the said little with a donut and singing along to the songs on tv.  
"Exactly, and fear because of the storms I'm assuming. We don't know what that's connected to. It could literally be connected to anything, a memory or flashback that could've potentially made him have a panic attack. Slipping is the only thing he could do and if he's still little, there has to be a reason for it."  
"I'm sorry I don't know any of this shit," Dino apologized, instantly getting smacked by Joshua.  
"Watch your mouth."  
"Sorry!"  
"If you knew why Woozi's a little in the first place you wouldn't have asked such a stupid question," Seungkwan says and there's a bit more annoyance than anger in his voice.  
"I'm sorry it was just a suggestion."  
"A stupid suggestion."  
"Hey! Calm down."  
"Why are you telling me to calm down? Seungkwan the one getting his panties in a bunch."  
"Hey baby why don't we go play some games in the arcade," Jun says grabbing Joshua to tag along too so they won't be stuck in the middle of what's about to go down.  
"I'm just stating facts!"  
"Well if he told us these things I wouldn't ask such stupid questions."  
"He doesn't need to tell us anything," Seungkwan's off the bed looking like he's ready to fight as he projects his speech towards the maknae.  
"It would help if he did! We're his caregivers shouldn't we know?"  
"Guys calm down, both of you," Hoshi tries pulling Boo back a little.  
"If you all want to know maybe we should tell you," Jeonghan suddenly interrupts, catching everyone's attention.  
"Woah, I'm confused," Vernon looks around at everyone, "am I missing something?"  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" Mingyu joins.  
Seungkwan puts his hands behind his head turning towards the window, "Woozi-Hyung will murder us in cold blood Hyung."  
"No he won't. Look long story short there's some messed up reasons why Woozi is the way he is. Some really terrible things happen to good people. If I could change that I would. We have to respect his past."  
"Can you be more specific?" S.Coups pushes on.  
Seungkwan turns back from the window glancing at everyone, figuring out a way to sum everything up, "Woozi lived with his granddad when he was 4 until he was 6. And his granddad was a sick, terrible, person. I won't go into details."  
"Mostly because we don't know," Jeonghan added, the times Woozi told them anything was when he was in little space and something scared him or rubbed him the wrong way to make him unacceptably uncomfortable.  
"We can go shopping if we have to. There has to be some things we can find at the store," The8 spoke up breaking the dead awkward silence.  
"You're right. Let's make the most of this day off and split up. Jun and Joshua have Woozi under control," S.Coups takes the lead, "me, Hoshi, Mingyu, Vernon, and Dino were going to shop for little foods since Woozi can be quite picky in headspace. Jeonghan you're in charge with everyone else to get little things and needs. We'll meet back here by lunch time."

"The most important thing we need," Jeonghan started, having The8, Wonwoo, DK, and Seungkwan surround his cart, he was happy with his team, "we're not going to find, so let's work with what we got."  
The store was really crowded so before making any more comments they waited until they arrived to the baby aisle. It must've looked strange for 5 guys to shop for baby stuff.  
"What if we get plain adult diapers?" The8 asks looking around at different themed sippy cups.  
"We could. But we also would be skinned alive by Woozi himself once he's in big space and realizes we bought them in public," Jeonghan reasons and the rest quickly agree.  
Woozi's wrath wasn't to be reckoned with.  
"Here travel food containers so he doesn't make a mess in the bus," DK drops the brightly colored bowls into the cart.

"Coloring books, and crayons," Wonwoo adds.  
"Another no-spill cup," The8 drops.

A/N: kind of having a writer's block moment which is why there's such a blunt end.

Any ideas? Any requests??  
(^^^^dont expect a reply but would appreciate one)


	9. Gender Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi wants to be a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.
> 
> Jihoon's little space age range: 4

As the performance unit was working on their newest dance, the hip hop unit were having vocal lessons. That left the vocal unit at home alone with the little that just woke up from a morning nap.

Currently sitting in DK's room, in the younger's lap while Joshua and Seungkwan stood behind them as they scrolled through a little space website to order more things for Woozi.

Their goal, requested from Jeonghan, was to order more pull ups, and a new teether since Woozi has been putting everything and anything in his mouth when he regressed any younger than 3.

But then shopping was difficult when the little was present he wanted DK to click on everything so he could get a closer look, and he was given permission to pick out 2 toys.

He needed them to be perfect choices.

"Why don't you get more bath toys baby?" Seungkwan suggested, and Woozi shook his head.

"Can I get an outfit as one of my toys?"

"Sure baby. What do you want to look at?" DK moved the mouse over the menu bar and picked clothes where several tabs popped up, "overalls? Onesies?"

"I wanna dress."

"A dress? Are you sure honey?"

Woozi nodded fiercely, "I want one of those overall dresses. I wanna be a boy princess."

"A boy princess huh?" Joshua asked, thinking the overalls part is what made him think it was a boy princess outfit.

"Yeah!"

"Alright which one," DK clicked the necessary tab to show the limited choices of overall skirts.

Instantly Woozi pointed to one.

After adding to the cart he picked out a new stuffie, so they could finish and pay choosing the shortest time period since they had zero pull ups left and needed one for the little's next nap.

"Okay it should be here later today baby, now let's go eat lunch your Eomma has prepared," DK patted his bottom to make him move, the little climbed onto Seungkwan whom let him climb onto his back for a piggy back ride to the kitchen.

As they entered Jeonghan had finished getting the sandwich necessities out for the others to make their own sandwiches, while the little's cute plate was already made with a no-spill sippy beside it.

The plate was sectioned with cute triangle cut sandwiches with no crust, grapes, and chips. The sippy was full with apple juice.

Seungkwan sat the little down before following the others to make his own plate.

"Mommy guess what I got!" Woozi was basically bouncing with excitement in his seat while shoving 3 grapes in his mouth at once.

"Please eat slower Prince. What did you get?"

"A boy dress!"

"A boy dress?" Jeonghan glanced back at the 3 others who only merely shrugged.

"What's a boy dress Prince?"

"It's overalls and dress combined! I can be a boy princess, mommy. Can we buy a crown?"

"Oh. Okay baby. So you're going to be our princess?"

Woozi nodded smiling widely, then shoved 4 more grapes in his mouth.

"Yah! Baby please chew!" Joshua scolded sitting down across from Jeonghan.

"I need a castle mommy. Can we build a castle when my dress gets here?"

"Of course Prince."

"It's princess."

"Sorry, princess."

"I forgive you," the little smiled sweetly.

Right before Woozi could attempt to fit a whole triangle shaped sandwich in his mouth it was taken away by Seungkwan.

"Baby you have to take smaller bites or you'll choke."

Woozi nodded understanding taking the sandwich back and then biting a small bit to show them he was a good listener.

For the rest of the triangle he ate slowly, then drank some before eating some chips.

Crumbs were all over the onesie and overalls he wore.

After shoving a few grapes along with half another triangle the little's plate was taken away from him.

"How many times do we have to tell you, baby?"

Woozi looked up at the 4 faces of his caregivers worriedly.

"I sorry. Can I has my food back?" The little said through a full mouth.

"After you chew that."

Woozi nodded and chewed faster to assure the food would be returned.

"Slow baby we don't want you to choke."

"Are you going to give Woozi's food back?" The little had real concern in his eyes like they would ban him from the meal all together since he wasn't obeying.

"Of course baby, we just need you to be more careful and eat slowly," Seungkwan reassured knowing little Woozi was still fairly connected with past abused younger Woozi.

"But if I don't eat fast enough lunch time will be over and I'll have to wait for dinner," the little frantically explained like he was expecting a time limit to finish his plate.

"No baby, take your time eating lunch time can be as long as you want," Jeonghan says giving a warm smile.

"I can finish?"

"Yes. We won't take your food away. Just eat slower okay? One grape at a time."

Woozi nodded and the rest of lunch time went by smoothly.

Soon the little was in front of the tv watching and building blocks, only getting so high before it crashed down again.

But that was the fun of it.

After a while the little retreated the blocks and moved onto serving his stuffies in the living room tea. This went on until the next show started before the little got bored and moved onto coloring, dumping out his crayon box to see all the colors before him.

As time passed nap time, and dinner came and went and before Jeonghan knew it he was bathing the younger.

"You can play princess tomorrow okay baby? It's too late now."

The packages just arrived when they got ready for bath time.

Woozi wanted to argue but was too tired to do so, so he let his Eomma wash him before getting changed and pampered ready for bed. Cuddling his newest stuffie along with Mister Sir, and his new paci secure in his mouth.


	10. Too Stressed to Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi fights off regression and the members try to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.
> 
> Jihoon's little space age range: 2

"Baby boy?" S.Coups is the one that questions when the smaller producer comes in the kitchen at breakfast in only a baggy shirt (belonging to Mingyu) and boxers.

"No." Is all the younger says.

"Oh okay my bad," S.Coups says taken back by the sharpness in the producer's tone.

He's been gone for 2 weeks and a half working on their newest album, and just arrived last night.

Usually this is the time Little Woozi makes an appearance, after all the stress he had endeared during the making of their album and the endless exhausted nights of caffeine and no sleep.

It took everyone by surprise that Woozi was still in Big space. He hasn't slipped in over a month. They weren't sure if any of them should be worried or not.

Over the last couple weeks while the producer was gone the other members got prepared for Little Woozi, confident that he was finally going to give into his headspace when he got back.

Woozi was stubborn in both spaces.

"You haven't slipped in over a month Woozi-ah, are you okay?" Jeonghan asks the 10 million dollar question.

He doesn't get an answer right away.

Woozi stays focused on making coffee, the only thing he wanted to think about at the moment.

"Hmm?" Jeonghan pushes on, waiting patiently like everyone else.

"'M fine," Woozi mumbles, "just sleep deprived."

He makes it known that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore, leaving the others slightly disappointed.

"So when do we get to hear the album?" Seungkwan asks.

"When I perfected it."

"Isn't that what you have been the past week?" Dino says, confused at how his Hyung could be such a perfectionist.

"Yes."

"So it's done then...?"

"No."

Pouring his cup of coffee he plops down in a seat sighing, adding his necessary creamer and sugar to the black mug.

"I never want to leave again," Woozi comments full exhaustion shows through his voice, and no one has the heart to mention they have to leave in 5 days for tour.

Not that Woozi doesn't know that, he does, and he dreads it.

Another reason why the others needed Woozi to slip before they left. They didn't want him to have a mental breakdown before a stage again.

-Time Skip/ Next Day-

In all honesty the stress of having to be ready to go in 4 days made Woozi feel more pressured to not slip.

A big part of him wanted to crash and burn, let himself be taken care of instead the other way around.

But there was also a larger part of him that didn't want to be a bother.

He felt like, in a way, he needed to play back his caregivers for everything they had done for him.

Which is how he found himself making pancakes and bacon that morning for 13 people.

Woozi wasn't the biggest cook in the house, by all means if one of the members had woken up before the pleasant smell could reach their noses they would probably be mortified that their small producer was using the stove. The same small producer that needed help to reach things from the top shelf.

Even in big space the members couldn't help their caregiver instincts when Woozi was around dangerous objects, anything that could be hot by touch, sharp, or toxic.

Woozi loves their caring aspects but being treated like a Little when you are obviously Big irritated Woozi an immense amount.

He would be lying if he said he hasn't snapped at one of them for calling him 'baby' or 'Prince' when he was trying to be Big and independent.

It was true he had a tough time taking care of himself, but he could handle his well being enough to still be breathing after some time.

-Time Skip- (3 days before tour)

"Fucking hell," Woozi cursed when he missed his shot while playing pool with Vernon against Dino and The8.

They were at a local pool hall after finishing up 5 hour long dance practice.

"Could you maybe watch your mouth, perhaps?" Mingyu asks, from his place around the table where everyone else played cards.

"Could you maybe shut the fuck up, perhaps?" The smaller spat back.

"Woah before a full brawl plays out why don't you two just not talk to each other the rest of the time we're here," S.Coups says, Mingyu rolls his eyes but nods nevertheless, "Woozi-ah?"

He grunts in response.

That was good enough for them.

-Time Skip- (2 days before tour)

"I am this close to beating one of you with this microphone," Woozi says slyly towards DK and Seungkwan while they were practicing vocals.

The two youngers were singing obnoxiously and giving the older a headache.

"Sorry Hyung," DK says laughing too hard to take the elder seriously.

"Why don't we go to the next song?" Joshua suggests and Jeonghan quickly agrees.

The hip hop unit and performance unit sit aside watching them practice.

"Why we're having so much fun."

"I really don't know why I haven't strangled you yet," Woozi glared at Seungkwan, making the younger take a step back.

"Okay whats the next song?" He laughs nervously looking to S.Coups waiting for him to play the next song.

-Time Skip- (1 day before tour)

"Woozi-ah, it's fine we got everything under control. It's just a little change up in schedule," S.Coups tries to reason with the hot headed younger.

Everyone knew how much change made Woozi anxious and stressed. He likes to know everything before hand, and last minute changes were a big 'no no'.

Even little changes in their schedule made Woozi's anxiety sky rocket.

"Why are we changing anything? Everything is fine."

"There's nothing we can do about it."

Woozi huffs running a hand through his hair, "yeah okay. You're right."

In reality it wasn't alright, Woozi wanted to cry. He didn't know why it messed with his head so bad.

After meeting with their manager getting the new schedules, and entering the dorm Jeonghan pulls Woozi aside knowing he isn't in the best mental state to be alone at the moment.

"Let's go to the bathroom," the older suggests and Woozi lets him guide them through the bathroom door and he isn't even bothered when Jeonghan locks it.

"Are you o–" Jeonghan doesn't get to finish his sentence when Woozi collapses on the floor.

He's a heap of mixed emotions, he cries at his anger and wants to hurt himself in someway for crying so pathetically.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're okay," Jeonghan is kneeling in front of him, not touching him since he doesn't know if that'll trigger a panic attack, "You're okay. Everything will be okay. Alright? There's nothing to worry about. Nothing. I promise. You trust me don't you?"

Woozi nods and leans forward towards Jeonghan, the older embraces the smaller.

Rubbing his back, and speaking soothing words, "You're fine. I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Everything will be fine. Okay?"

Woozi nods again sniffling.

"Joshua-Hyung will you come help me unpack these boxes," DK asks, gesturing to a stack by his bedroom door.

"Sure," as the older enters he looks at all the boxes, they're all plain, with just barcodes on the side, "is it all Little for Big packages?"

DK shrugs, "probably, I ordered myself clothes too."

As they get started unpacking, three of them are for DK which they put aside. The last two were for Woozi, two 12 pack of diapers with blue bears printed on them in one box. The other has several pairs of pants that go over the diaper, something DK suggested to Jeonghan since it gotten hard to put Woozi in actual pants after dressing and changing him.

"Oh good they're here!" Jeonghan appears in the door way spotting the pants for the diapers, "Can you give me the blue ones."

Joshua quickly unwraps the pair and hands them over, Jeonghan grabs them then disappears.

"Baby can you stand so we can slip these on you," the little obeys and tries his best to help get his legs through.

He had a lot worst balance in a 2 year old state of mind.

"Let's go play in the living room so I can help Mingyu clean."

The little nods watching his Eomma gather his foam blocks, Mister Sir, and Prince Paws.

He lays out his toys on the floor of the living room, he turns on sesame street and gives the little a sippy full of apple juice before leaving to help clean the kitchen.

While stacking the foam blocks the little started to get sleepy, taking slips from his cup every now and again.

"Hey baby boy what are you up to?" Jun asked squatting down next to him, after hearing Woozi slipped he had to see for himself.

"Pwaying wiph bwocks," each mispronounced word made the older coo.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Nuh uh," the little shook his head.

"You sure? Well will you cuddle with me on the couch, I'm lonely," Jun insists making similar grabby hands as the little did when he wanted to be picked up.

Not wanting to disappoint, the little jumped up and climbed onto the couch, resting his head in his caregiver's lap.

Jun pulled a blanket draped on the back of the couch and covered the little up, knowing he'll fall asleep anytime now.

Jun takes it upon himself to hold the little's bottle for him, tilting at just the right angle for Woozi to drink out of.

His eyelashes flicker a couple of times, he fights the sleep for as long as he can but Jun's soothing hair pets and, and holding the bottle so his arms don't get tired makes him want to fall into a deep sleep.

Eventually he does, and Jeonghan gives Jun Woozi's paci to replace the empty bottle.

The channel is changed to a drama once they know the little is in a deep sleep.


	11. Just A Misunderstanding, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drop Woozi off at a play date but things don’t end well as Woozi doesn’t really get along with other littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make a texting one shot.
> 
> Wasn't asked for.
> 
> But oh well.

_**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.** _

_**Jihoon's little space age range: 6** _

  
Sebong Mom: Jeonghan

17’s Father: S.Coups

Jeonghan’s Baby: Dino

MC Boo: Seungkwan

Peacekeeper: Vernon

Housewife: Mingyu

Do it all The8: Minghao

Chinese Hyung: Jun

American Hyung: Joshua

Sloth: Wonwoo

Mr. Hat: DK

10:10: Hoshi

**/12 pm/**

**Caregivers Squad**

**Sebong Mom:** so guess who got in trouble at their play date

**17's Father:** and guess who has to pick that someone up

**Jeonghan's Baby:** I'm gonna guess that it's not Jeonghan

**17's Father:** oh look we have a winner

**Housewife:** what did the little devil in overalls do this time

**Sebong Mom:** guess

**Do it all The8:** did he hit another kid again?

**MC Boo:** I refuse to believe our baby ever hit another little

**Do it all The8:** hence 'devil in overalls'

**MC Boo:** I refuse

**Housewife:** sorry to disappoint but Woozi is not an angel by any means

**Chinese Hyung:** he's good with me

**Peacekeeper:** BECAUSE U BRIBE HIM

**Chinese Hyung:** I do not

**Peacekeeper:** I somehow find that hard to believe

**17's Father:** back to the point

**10:10:** did he throw a tantrum??

**Mr. hat:** did he refuse to clean after play time

**Sloth:** did he refuse to nap

**Sebong Mom:** No. No. And no.

**17's Father:** okay I got him

**MC Boo:** and it wasn't his fault and all of it was a misunderstanding

**17's Father:** no it was his fault

**Housewife:** told u

**17's Father:** he punched Sehun and pulled his hair

**Sloth:** Exo's little?

**Jeonghan's Baby:** knew it

**Peacekeeper:** knew what? That Woozi punched someone again or that EXO has a little too

**Jeonghan's Baby:** both cause I'm always right

**Chinese Hyung:** funny joke

**American Hyung:** Sorry uh did I miss something???

**10:10:** no Woozi just punched Sehun at his play date

**Housewife:** the usual

**Jeonghan's Baby:** **and pulled his hair

**MC Boo:** HES AN ANGEL

**Do it all The8:** yeah an angel that's going to be in the timeout chair for a long while when he gets back

**17's Father:** and if u try to talk to him or comfort him in the corner again Seungkwan u'll be in time out too

**MC Boo:** that is not fair I just feel so bad for him

**Jeonghan's Baby:** I would pay money to see that

**Sebong Mom:** u too

**Jeonghan's Baby:** oh look at that I have to go clean my room

**Sebong Mom:** Mhmm

**MC Boo:** dont u feel bad when he cries when he's in timeout

**17's Father:** it's for his own good

**Sloth:** honestly I think he knows ur weak and tries to manipulate u

**MC Boo:** I'm not weak

**Housewife:** really? So it wasn't u that bought him a 30 dollar baby kuma after he pouted

**MC Boo:** well yes but that's not the point

**Mr. hat:** and u say Jun bribes him

**Housewife:** that's not-

**Housewife:** u know what nvm

**Do it all The8:** buy a dictionary

**American Hyung:** that's not what bribe means DK but good try, it's close

**Mr. hat:** :(

**American Hyung:** <3

**Housewife:** u hurt me with ur stupidity

**Peacekeeper:** hey lets be nice

**Sebong Mom:** I think I need to order more time out chairs

"I didn't mean to punch him daddy or pull his hair," Woozi insisted when they made it through the front door of their home.

"Really? How do you punch and pull someone's hair on accident?" Seungcheol raises his eyebrow at the smaller.

The little shrugs.

"Sit in the corner and you can get up when times up."

Huffing the little plops down in the corner facing the wall, while S.Coups starts the timer for 15 minutes and puts in on the shelf so the little can't reach it.

When S.Coups enters the kitchen everyone is waiting for him.

"So...?"

"Sehun has a black eye," the leader sighs, leaning against the counter while everybody else sits.

"Did he say why he punched him?" Seungkwan asked.

"I didn't ask."

"So it could still be for a good reason."

"There's never a good reason to punch someone," Jeonghan says.

"Eh I wouldn't say that," Mingyu disagrees.

"Okay let me rephrase," Jeonghan tries again, "there's never a good reason for a little to punch another little."

"Well," Jun starts.

"Littles can be little shits to each other," Wonwoo finished.

"And obviously Woozi does not get along with other littles," The8 points out.

"He gets along with Suga," Dino butts in, "Bts's little."

"That's because they're basically the same person," Mingyu argues.

"Okay the point is violence is never the answer. We can't justify Woozi punching someone, especially other littles."

They go on through a full fetched conversation why Woozi would punch someone in the first place. Last time it was because another little tried to take Mister Sir, and that was only semi reasonable to the Maknae line at least. To the hyungs it could be solved if he were to just ask for it back.

Everyone had their own opinions, so they could never settle rather he should be punished or not. Since they didn't give the little a punishment last time they figured they should give it a try this time.

So far so good.

"I'm bored," the little yells from the other room, only 10 minutes have pasted.

"That's the point," Mingyu yells back.

"Meanies."

"I can add five minutes," S.Coups uses his daddy tone making the little shut up instantly.

They soon hear the timer and Woozi's small feet being dragged towards the kitchen.

As soon as he enters he goes straight to Jeonghan and makes grabby hands.

Eomma pulls the smaller on his lap, wrapping his arms around him, the little's head drops onto the older's shoulder.

"So what did you learn?" S.Coups asks while Jeonghan pets his hair.

"That I shouldn't punch, or pull hair, or bite."

"You...bit him?" Jeonghan sits Woozi up to look at him.

He nods and the others have to stop them self from laughing.

"I bit his hand."

"Baby it's not nice to bite people," Jeonghan scolds.

"Or punch." (Wonwoo)

"Or pull hair." (Hoshi)

"Why did you do that prince?" Dino decides to ask, just to prove Seungkwan wrong.

"Sehun told everyone to not play with me so I pulled his hair," the little pouted sadly, "and he took Mister Sir then wouldn't let me have him back, so I punched him."

"Why did you bite him?"

"Cause he wouldn't stop," he leaned back into his Eomma as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us that baby," Seungkwan asked while mouthing to everyone else, 'told you so'.

"Cause I was in timeout."

"I'm sorry Prince," S.Coups looked awfully guilty as did everyone else, "you still shouldn't be violent though. Next time tell one of us or one of the caretakers there, okay?"

Woozi nodded showing his understanding.

**Caregivers**

**Housewife:** imma bout to beat a little kid

**Sebong Mom:** what did we just talk about

**Do it all The8:** that Woozi shouldn't result to violence first

**Housewife:** never said us

**Peacekeeper:** I know I'm supposed to be the reasonable one that keeps the peace but...I'm in to kick some littles asses

**Jeonghan's Baby:** who do they think they are telling our Prince he can't play with them

**Mr. hat:** thinking they can get away with taking Mister Sir

**10:10:** they're in for a rude awakening

**Chinese Hyung:** not if I finish them first

**American Hyung:** shouldn't we just talk to EXO about the situation

**Sloth:** I say we destroy them

**17's Father:** I'm in

**Sebong Mom:** NO

**American Hyung:** we have to be the mature ones

**Peacekeeper:** never

**Jeonghan's Baby:** yeah that's not happening

**MC Boo:** you guys should listen to me more often


	12. Dropping the Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi is super clingy when he slips into baby space. The8 thinks he might be onto something.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age range: 0-1**

  
  


The8 had noticed the signs he just didn't want to acknowledge them. He knew he generally enjoyed playing with the group's little. He enjoyed Woozi's tea parties, making invitations for his stuffies and fake food with play-doh. He had fun making pillow forts and watching Disney movies.

He knew these were all signs.

He just liked ignoring them, and focusing more on the task at hand during these moments.

He, Jun, and Vernon were the little's babysitters today.

And currently the little was on his hands and knees crawling around the kitchen following Jun around while he cleaned up after their lunch.

He was deep in baby space, very clingy, baby space.

"Here baby play with the letters," Jun kept setting baby Woozi down in front of the fridge to play with the colorful magnet letters.

Woozi watched as Jun would watch him for a few seconds and to please him Woozi would move a couple of magnets around then as soon as the caregiver turned around to walk away, Woozi would follow.

Vernon and The8 watched amused.

One thing The8 was confused about was he wasn't interested in those baby tactics, he had a short attention span, no way would colored letters amuse him like they do Woozi.

Vernon on the other hand loved all the colors, the more colors the more appealing they were to touch and play with. He was ready to join the little on the floor.

Jun stopped by a cabinet to put clean dishes away, the little runs into him.

"You're so clingy today," Jun sighed he looks to the two younger at the table, "want to take him for a few so I can finish cleaning up."

"Sure thing Hyung, we got him," The8 speaks up, already picking up the little.

"Want to watch a Disney movie baby boy?" Vernon asks walking behind The8 rubbing the little's cheek gently.

Woozi fiercely nods his head, "LILO AND STITCH," the little shrieks, making The8 cringe.

"Not in my ear please and thank. You're going to make me tone deaf and big Woozi is going to have my ass in the studio tomorrow," The8 scolds.

The little gasps, "you use potty word," Woozi reaches for Vernon like The8 had betrayed him, "want Vernonie."

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to," The8 says sadly reluctantly handing hm over nevertheless.

He clings to Vernon for dear life making it difficult for the taller to get comfortable on the couch while The8 puts the movie in.

Watching half the movie beside Vernon the little clings desperately to his side.

"Prince can I please go pee?" Vernon asks for what felt like the millionth time.

"Pwince say no. Give -tention," Woozi looks up at the mentally older with tears gathering in his eyes by the thought of his caregiver leaving, despite The8 sitting right next to them.

Vernon was the chosen one.

"Please Prince, you can sit in The8's lap while I'm gone."

Woozi shakes his head, The8 snickers finding it amusing while Vernon sighs, he could almost feel his last breath escaping his body when Woozi squeezes tighter around his waist.

"Give me attention," Woozi begs more.

Vernon hugs him tighter and kisses the top of his head while he rubbed the little's back after he climbed onto his lap, "I physically don't know how to give you more attention little one."

"More!!"

"How?"

"More! More! More! MoRe! MO–"

"We're ba–"

"DADDY!"

"Oh thank god," Vernon huffs getting the breath knocked out of him once again as Woozi uses his body as a back board to bounce off of.

"He's yours now no take backs," Vernon warns rushing down the hall to the bathroom.

Woozi wraps his whole body around his daddy's leg while he waits for the attention he deserves.

S.Coups gives Vernon and The8 a weird look before focusing back on his Prince, "baby what have you been up to–"

"Daddy please pay attention to me," Woozi whines, putting out his bottom lip for good measure.

"Has my baby boy been deprived of attention today?"

"YES!"

"No, far from it," Jun joins the group in the foyer, "he's been super clingy today."

"Hmm. Do you want more attention Prince?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay come here," S.Coups reaches out for the smaller and in a matter of seconds the younger jumps into his arms.

"Attention!"

"Yes I'll give you lots of attention. Do you deserve all my attention?"

"Yes daddy I beens good today."

"Have you? Are you sure?"

"Y-yes," Woozi whimpered at being doubted, the deeper the more sensitive he was, "I beens good."

"You positive little one?" S.Coups keeps his teasing going.

"Daddy g-g-give me -tention p-pl-please," Woozi sniffles getting ready to let the tear gates open.

"Oh baby I'm joking you deserve all the attention in the world."

Woozi wipes his eyes and nods, "I know daddy."


	13. And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen experiences what it’s like to have 3 littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pure request from a wattpad reader so here you all go.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age: 3**

_**And the moment you all been waiting for plus extra:** _

**The8's little space age: 6**

**Vernon's little space age: 5**

  
  


The dorm was chaotic, Woozi could be a lot when he had a long nap and a sugary snack he could jump off the walls.

Now with three littles it was all hands on deck.

"Vernon, The8 what did I just say about running inside," Jeonghan scolded from the end of the hall, "you're going to hurt yourself."

"The8 where are your pants?! I just dressed you!" Jun complained, groaning.

"Vernon you have knee socks on don't you dare start running again you're going to fall," Seungkwan scolds.

Vernon had chosen Seungkwan as his daddy. And The8 had chosen Jun as his.

Though Jeonghan was Eomma to all of them.

S.Coups was only Woozi's daddy, which he made pretty clear to the other two littles.

"My daddy! Not yours!"

"Baby calm down, it's okay, I'm yours."

Vernon and The8 were now running around the living room and dinning room playing tag with a couple stuffies that Wonwoo and Mingyu went to pick up after Woozi got possessive of his own stuffies.

"Vernon mister if you keep running you're going in time out," Seungkwan warns once more, making the little stop immediately.

"Yes daddy."

"Thank you angel."

They quickly found out even in little space Woozi was more of a loner.

As The8 and Vernon made a pillow fort in the dinning room, Seungkwan and Jun supervising.

Woozi was playing quietly on his own with blocks on the kitchen floor, while Hoshi was filling his sippy cup with chocolate milk.

"Hanks chu dada," Woozi smiles taking the sippy from the elder.

Hoshi has permanently became 'dada' since he slept with the younger after a night terror.

_(A/N: which I can write about separately in another one-shot if anyone is interested in reading that)_

Dressing his Rilaakuma in cute overalls and a skirt, Vernon spins around in his own black skirt Seungkwan helped dress him in.

Vernon was a very feminine little as the others soon found out.

The8 was the total opposite, he enjoyed tea parties but he also loved smashing trucks together, and racing them down the hall.

"We need to get them more toys," Jun said from the entry way to the kitchen and dinning room.

"Toys?!" All 3 littles' heads' popped up.

"Why did you have to mention toys?"

"We can go to the toy store if you 3 behave the rest of the day," Jeonghan said, getting a chorus of 'thank you Eomma's from them and 'we will be'.

For the rest of the day the little's tried their hardest to behave the best they could and when evening rolled around they all went to their daddys to get their price.

"Okay lets get you changed," Seungcheol said to Jihoon, who was excitingly jumping in place.

"Jeonghan where's those thin pull ups for Jihoon, he's too little to go in public without one on," Seungcheol said holding the younger's hand entering the 2nd youngest room where they kept most of the baby space and little little space gear. The extra pacis, pull ups, diapers, wipes, and changing mat.

"Let me see him," Jeonghan took on full Eomma mode, picking up the little and laying him on the changing mat.

"Vernon, angel let's get in shorts okay?" Seungkwan told, the younger pouted but obeyed the toys running through his mind.

"Okay Daddy."

"Thank you baby."

"The8 do you want toys or not?" Jun asked as the younger bounced on the bed pantless.

"Yes daddy."

"You need pants on for us to leave."

"Why?"

"No pants, no service."

The8 tilted his head confused, and Jun shook his head knowing the little didn't understand.

"Get pants on or no toys."

The8 nodded fiercely, jumping off the bed.

Arriving at the toy store they debated on if one of those child leashes wouldn't be so bad for the little's after all, as they run wild through the aisles making their daddies chase them.

Vernon is running down the girls aisle looking at the dolls, and doll houses.

The8 runs straight towards the race track and the cool cars.

And Woozi runs towards the baby section that has everything he could ever be entertained by. He's mesmerized by the foam mats you can build into a house.

"DADDY!" All three yelled at the same time, "I WANT THIS!"

Each held up their respectfully picked out toys and grinned.

"I think we need to learn how to start saying no," Jeonghan said.

As Vernon runs up to Seungkwan and Woozi runs up to Seungcheol.

The two olders shake their heads, "look at them."

"Their precious," Jun finished, "though I kind of want to duck tape pants on Minghao."


	14. If I cant see you, you cant see me (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more of Woozi’s insecurities. Little Woozi has an accident and Mingyu doesn’t react in a positive way.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age range: 4**

It's been quite a few months since Woozi last regressed, since Vernon and The8 have come to terms with their age regression.

Vernon hasn't been any older or younger than 5 years old.

The8 on the other hand has varied from 5 to even 9 years old.

When they're out of little space they can still talk about it with a laid back attitude. Show the other members stuffies that little them would like. Outfits, coloring books, toys, and such, they want.

Woozi was rarely comfortable with talking about little him. When he regressed he didn't feel embarrassment or shame, those emotions were non-existent to him. But out of little space he saw Vernon and The8 as cute, yet him disgusting and pathetic.

He's been told in the past he's too old for certain things, like stuffed animals and crying.

He was too old for pretty clothes with pastel colors, booties, and pacifiers.

What the others didn't know was sometimes he used his little space not only for when he had flashbacks or was stressed, but when he thought about really really negative things. Like death.

Lately he was so ashamed of being himself he almost asked S.Coups to throw away Mister Sir.

That hurt him, since he loved Mister Sir even out of little space. He was the only stuffie that stayed on his bed always.

Without planned he woke up from his nap after dance practice in little space, a very small little space. He felt tiny, vulnerable, and desperate for attention. He completely ignored the fact he was currently sitting in an awfully wet soaked in puddle on the bed.

Crawling out from under the blankets he trudged towards Wonwoo and S.Coups room where he heard the closest voices coming from. He found Mingyu doing Wonwoo's hair, combing through it, and looking like he was getting ready to braid it.

In their room they had a huge stuffed bear that sat in the corner, it was slightly bigger than Woozi. He remembers his members comparing his height to the bear and they were the same height.

Though it annoyed the hell out of big Woozi, little Woozi quite enjoyed feeling small next to the giant stuffie.

Little Woozi decided to use his smallness for his own good and climb underneath the huge stuffed bear, silently as not to disturb the other two members in the room. Getting cozy under the stuffie he let out a content huff of air, pouting fondly.

Woozi hears a familiar laugh so he peeks his head out from under the arm of the bear, pout still displayed on his lips.

"Look Mingyu-ah," Wonwoo chuckles spotting the little immediately.

Pausing with styling the older's hair he looks over to see what Wonwoo is talking about.

"Oh my."

Woozi tries not to giggle. He fails.

"What are you doing baby boy?"

Woozi quickly pulls the bear's stuffed arm in front of his face, hiding and acting like his hyungs didn't see him.

"Baby? Wonwoo Hyung where did he go?" Mingyu started to play along catching on that Woozi was in a much lower free state of headspace, not old enough to comprehend that the 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' didn't actually mean what it said it meant.

"I don't know Mingyu but you better fix that bear it looks like it has fallen by it self."

Mingyu gets up, Wonwoo watches with amusement. He grabs the bear and moves it into a sitting position, where he finds their prince underneath, still covering his face.

"Baby boy we see you," Wonwoo laughs jumping up to get to the little before Mingyu did.

They team up on the smaller tickling him, making him choke out laughs and "please stop"s.

He sits up still dressed in his day clothes, and smiles widely up at his caregivers.

"You want to change into something more comfortable?" Mingyu asks, taking charge before Wonwoo could.

Woozi just nods, raises his arms up for the other to carry him.

Mingyu rolls his eyes but let's the little cling to him and quickly supports his butt.

"Um, baby, why are you all wet?"

"Did you play in the sink again?" Wonwoo instantly assumes.

Mingyu prays this is the reason.

Woozi shrugs then resumes picking at the string on Mingyu's shirt.

Mingyu carries him back to their bedroom and Wonwoo checks the sheets.

"You didn't play in the sink did you?" Wonwoo turns back to the little after feeling the wet spot on the bed.

Mingyu puts him on the ground and Woozi instantly reaches for the toy car that has been left on the floor.

He makes car sounds and crashing sounds when he makes it run into the wall.

"Baby?"

"Please tell me you spilt juice," Mingyu begs.

Woozi looks up, thinking hard, then it dawns on him, as he's still in his wet clothes.

He doesn't say anything instead he looks like he's ready to cry. His big self is fighting its way to the surface. Little him is stubborn and puts up a fight.

"It's okay baby–"

"No it's not," Mingyu interrupts, "can we call Jeonghan to deal with this. I'm done with messes especially Woozi's messes."

The tallest had cleaned the whole kitchen and living room when they got home, and most of the mess was Woozi's when he didn't pick up after himself.

Big Woozi's laziness annoyed the younger.

Even Little Woozi helped clean; as long as they got to sing the clean up song too.

"Mingyu-ah."

"I'm calling him or S.Coups Hyung or you can deal with this yourself. I got to wash my arm," Mingyu leaves and rushes to the bathroom, dipping his arm under the faucet.

"Baby it's okay. I'm gonna throw the sheets in the wash and you can take a warm bath," Wonwoo's already stripping the bed of it's covers, he gives the younger a reassuring smile.

Shame was the only thing Woozi could feel making it harder to stay his little self as he felt more of a burden being in the position he was in.

So when he heard Wonwoo walk down the hall to the laundry, the composer jumps up strips of his clothes and grabs new ones, slipping them on quickly before bolting out the door.

He made sure to leave his phone behind and bring a set of dorm keys with him.


	15. If I cant see you, you cant see me (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi is sensitive. Jeonghan is over protective.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age range: 4**

  
  


"What do you mean he's not in our room?!" Mingyu dropped the game control, jumping up and following a flustered Wonwoo back to the bedroom.

It was empty.

"Maybe he's playing hide and seek?" Mingyu said nervously.

Wonwoo and him exchanged looks before rushing down the hall.

"Baby? Where are you?"

"Come on Prince no time for hiding."

They were ready to beg on their hands and knees after searching under every table and checking every closet and cabinet for the little, and nothing was found.

"Oh my god we lost Woozi," Mingyu suddenly came to realization, hands on his head, he was panicking.

"We lost Woozi in a 4 year old head space!" Wonwoo added, "oh holy Jesus–"

"We're dead."

Wonwoo nodded, "WOOZI! BABY!! We give up," he screams running back down the hall to make sure the younger heard him.

He opened every door in the dorm, a small alarm goes off when he realizes 4 year olds can open doors but usually (almost always) never close the door behind them. They tend to forget doors swing both ways.

Four year old Woozi has done this various times, he sat in the bathroom to talk to Wonwoo while he was in shower. Then when he left he left the door wide open.

"Hyung! We have a problem," Mingyu yells.

Entering the main room Wonwoo immediately sees the problem, the front door is wide open.

How could they have missed that?

"Shit."

Running out the door there's only one way to turn, as they turn the corner they have to dodge the group of boys heading inside.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"What happened?"

"Did you wake up Woozi while he was sleeping or something?"

"Um. Not quite."

"Jeonghan is going to kill you both," Dino said chasing after his hyungs down the hall as they look in each room for their missing Little.

"Honestly I'm more afraid of how he's going to react when he finds out we lost his baby," The8 says.

"WOOZI IS ALL OF OURS BABY," Seungkwan argues.

"No offense but there's no time for your input Seungkwan," Vernon smiles softly, "We're in a worst crisis right now."

"What if he just falls over and dies?" DK asks genuinely worried for his 2nd oldest Hyung.

They finally stop running once they get to the elevator.

"Don't say that. He won't," Wonwoo reassures pressing the arrow button pointing down, "cause we're going to find him."

"Find who?"

The doors open, Joshua and Seungcheol are standing there.

"Shit."

"Lanuage Chan. Who's missing?" Seungcheol scolds using his leader voice.

"We may have lost Woozi."

"Okay...? Woozi is an independent grown man he can take care of him–"

"He's in little space," Wonwoo interrupted quickly.

"Come again?" S.Coups stares at his members before him, they go quiet, "what did you just say?"

"How the fuck did you manage to lose him?" S.Coups curses.

They were rushing down the halls, using the staircases just incase Woozi was hiding. (Once they went out in the city and Woozi fell in little space and spent a half hour going up and down cement stairs cause he found it entertaining).

"He's small. And fast."

"I left him alone for 2 minutes," Wonwoo added to Mingyu's declaration, still in shock how things went so bad so fast.

"You can't take your eyes off him for even 30 seconds!" Joshua says, remembering when he lost sight of Woozi at a park once and thought he had to go home to Jeonghan's wrath to tell him his baby may have been kidnapped; turned out Woozi was sitting under a slide the whole time.

"He's a runner," Seungkwan says, "he likes making us chase him."

"Well yeah but usually he would come back by now. He gets bored easy too."(Dino)

"If I ran off while in little space I would have found somewhere to take a nap. Do you think that's what Woozi's doing?" Vernon suggests.

"Or he could be asking strangers to play with him," The8 also suggested.

The members go wide-eyed at The8.

"Shit," Dino curses and this time he was shushed by any of his hyungs.

Running down another flight of stairs they run right past the practice room, then they run back. As something or someone catches their eyes.

"Oh thank god," the 10 members sigh in relief.

As they enter the practice room they debate if it's too late to run or not, after they saw who was with Woozi.

Jeonghan.

Hoshi was sitting on his phone, off to the side glancing at the two on the floor fondly.

Woozi was placed between Jeonghan's legs, in clean clothes and leaning against him with a stuffie clutched to his chest.

"Well it's about time you all showed up," Jeonghan says without looking up from Woozi, letting the smaller play with his fingers, he wiggles them go make the younger giggle.

"Hey Hyung," Mingyu laughed nervously.

"You lost him."

"Well not exact–"

"It wasn't a question. It was a statement. You lost him. You were looking for him. You found him now. Of course after I found him first," he glances up, with a glare that could kill he scans each of the members (besides Hoshi), "Why was he crying and who do I need to yell at first?"

A burst of arguments of 'I didn't do it's and 'it wasn't my fault's circle the room.

"Should I just yell at all of you then?"

They go silent.

"We found the Maknae line and Joshua looking for him," S.Coups says, getting the blame off him and Joshua.

"We found Wonwoo and Mingyu looking for him first, and we decided to help," Seungkwan defends, a unison of nods follow.

"I took my eyes off him for 2 minutes. I told him to stay put," Wonwoo says looking to Mingyu desperately, the taller looked away.

"Why did you take your eyes off him?"

"To do the laundry," Wonwoo paused not sure if he should explain further since all 13 of them were here now and big Woozi would kill him if he just blurted out things little Woozi did.

Jeonghan cocked his head, looking down at his baby, then back up at his disgraceful members.

Again besides Hoshi.

"Where were you, Mingyu?"

"I-I was going to call you cause Woozi–" he received a sharp kick to the shin by Wonwoo, who shook his head, "–I mean. Um, Woozi wanted you to give him a bath instead of us."

"And it looks like he found you," Wonwoo smiled a little trying to be convincing, "so we'll get going now–"

"Mingyu," he waits for the taller to look in his eyes, "the next time Woozi is 'too much' per say, don't say it in front of him–"

"Oh Hyung is that why he was crying?" Guilt flooded Mingyu's face.

"Yes. Just because Woozi doesn't show his feelings doesn't mean they can't get hurt. Especially when he's in a small head space."

"I'm sorry Hyung," Mingyu approaches slowly, tilting Woozi's chin towards him, "I'm sorry baby. Do you forgive me?"

Woozi reaches for the taller to hold him.

"I guess that's a yes."


	16. Pinkie Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi likes pushing his daddy’s buttons but he does not like consequences.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age range: bratty 7 year old**

  
  


"He's really testing my patience today," S.Coups says observing Woozi jumping on the hotel bed as everyone is getting ready.

He quickly fell into littlespace after Vernon did. So now the group had a 5 year old and 4 year old on their hands.

Vernon being the polite little he is let Seungkwan bathe and dress him, and he was ready for the day spending time coloring on the bed (Woozi was currently jumping on) and watching Peppa Pig.

"Baby let's get clothes on you," Hoshi says holding up the pair of overalls and onesie, he watched Woozi jump in place.

"I don't want clothes."

"You need clothes to go out today."

"Catch me," Woozi squealed jumping off the bed into Wonwoo's arms.

After being dressed in overalls, with a pink onesie underneath, S.Coups finished packing wipes, sippy cups, goldfish, and coloring books to keep the boys busy.

"Come on," Seungkwan reached for Vernon's hand, "everyone ready?"

Holding onto a stuffed unicorn Woozi got at a recent fan meet, he climbed onto Mingyu's back to be carried.

Waiting for the elevator to arrive Woozi squirmed getting easily restless.

To distract him Wonwoo stepped in to aid a struggling Mingyu, "Baby boy have you thought of a name for your unicorn friend?"

"Nu uh."

"Well you better think of one. You don't want him or her to feel unloved," Wonwoo said making Woozi clutch the pink and purple tie dyed unicorn.

"But I love him."

"Better think of a name quick then."

Instantly Woozi went limp, leaning his head on Mingyu's back, deep in thought.

Once they got outside of the hotel building Mingyu put Woozi down.

"Sweetie hold Vernon's hand so you don't get lost," Hoshi said gently.

Vernon quickly extended his hand out smiling, proud to be the older brother in this scenario.

The only ones that joined them that day is S.Coups, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Hoshi, while the rest of Seventeen were on a radio show talking about their recent album.

"So what should we do today?"

"I'm hungry," Vernon says, keeping a tight hold on Woozi as he pulled him along ahead of their caregivers.

"Okay we better feed the little ones before we do anything else," S.Coups says spotting a cafe across the street, "Woozi take my hand."

Looking up he realized they were going to cross the street, one full of bug cars and flashing lights. It overwhelmed him.

He lifted his arms up asking to be carried.

"Honey I can't carry you we're in public."

Pouting he made more intense grabby hands.

"No baby, just hold me and Vernon's hands," by now the rest had to stop waiting for S.Coups to convince Woozi to talk on his own.

After pressing the walk button they had to wait for it to turn to let them cross. Once it did S.Coups was forced to grab Woozi's hand and drag him before they ran out of time to make it across the road.

The little didn't give up a fight as he pulled back on the older, letting go of Vernon's hand.

Vernon changed hands to Seungkwan's quickly knowing he wasn't supposed to cross the street without holding someone's hand.

Giving one final hard pull S.Coups managed to make the little stumble towards him, he switched his hand's grasp around the little's arm; dragging him the rest of the way.

"Why are you not listening today? You have to start behaving," Seungcheol said in his stern daddy voice.

Woozi only jutted out his bottom lip, pouting and glaring at once.

"Act up again I dare you," the others heard the tone in S.Coups voice he was using his daddy voice.

It was scary.

But Woozi was brave.

So he stuck out his tongue.

S.Coups rolled his eyes then grabbed Woozi's hand as they kept walking.

They arrived at their destination, the mall, and went straight to the clothing store.

"Look baby," S.Coups now calmed down held up a pair of overalls that had Kumamon on them.

Woozi nodded, holding S.Coups hand tightly, looking around the store then at the pretty printed shirts hanging up on the racks. The only people there were them and a cashier who went in the back for Seungkwan to look for a pair of shoes they ran out of out here.

"POPTART!" Woozi suddenly shouted, spotting a white shirt with little pictures of poptarts on them, "I-"

"Now babe what did I say about telling you know you're not supposed to yell in-"

Annoyed by his daddy not listening to him he pulled on his shirt extra hard and screamed again.

He was quickly shut down by a hard, sharp swat to the backside. He jumped from the sudden pressure. Looking up and seeing who the betrayal came from he dropped the older's hand and stepped back quickly covering his bottom with his hands. He ran straight into Hoshi who picked him up instantly despite their rule of not babying Woozi in public as that would draw attention.

"Not cool Hyung," Hoshi scolded in which S.Coups defended, "its just a swat give me a break."

The little who started to feel the pain and the tingly feeling was replaced with fire, he started crying.

Reaching for Joshua who was tall and farther way from his daddy, who he was petrified of at the moment.

"Hyung, you need to leave," Seungkwan rejoined the group with Vernon by his side.

"Whatever," dropping what he had in his hands he headed for the door.

"Woozi bad," The little started to cry harder.

"I'm gonna take him to the bathroom and calm him down," Joshua said and the others nodded, "we'll be back."

"I'll come too," Wonwoo volunteered, following quickly behind.

"Hyung is going to be in so much trouble with Jeonghan. Our number one rule is no physical punishments. He was just taking his frustration out on him. He could of triggered a flashback, a panic attack," Mingyu explained, Seungkwan and Hoshi nodded.

"That wasn't fair anyways he was just trying to show him a shirt."

"Are you okay now baby?" Woozi nodded, rubbing his eyes with his nose sniffling, he held onto Joshua's hand.

"Woozi good boy," Vernon said giving the other little a warm hug, "You is good."

"About the toy store?" Hoshi suggested, "you each can get a stuffie."

They both ended up getting twin pink Rilakkumas, the most expensive stuffies in the store.

Hoshi paid for them both. Bought the pretzels and juice before buckling them in the car (after a restroom break).

Wonwoo and Mingyu put the juice in sippy cups so the two wouldn't spill them, they sat in the back. Joshua drove, Hoshi in the passenger seat and Seungkwan in the middle of the two littles.

Seungkwan gave Woozi his paci so he could fall asleep in the car, then gave Vernon his phone with a show turned on.

After getting home they had to explain what happened to Jeonghan as it couldn't be forgotten.

"He what? Is my baby okay?"

"He's okay."

"Imma kill him. I'm gonna chop his balls off. I'm gonna-"

"Before you say anything I'm sorry."

"HYUNG HOW DARE YOU."

"I'm sorry."

"Woozi regresses because of past trauma and abuse you should've thought before going forth with any sort of action."

S.Coups nodded guiltily.

"Apologize. Now."

"Baby?"

"Daddy?"

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay daddy i was bad. Bads get punished."

"No you weren't bad I was just stressed and frustrated and took it out on you. And I'm sorry I promise I'll never do it again."

With the Rilakkuma under his arm and paci in his mouth he held out his pinkie, "pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."


	17. Hallo-Little-Ween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi loves Halloween.

**Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.**

**Jihoon's little space age range: 5**

  
  


"It's Halloween!" Woozi ran down the hallway in the clothing from last night, his pumpkin socks, white shorts, black top, and purple paci on a orange paci clip.

"It's Halloween!" The little repeats jumping up and down in front of several of his caregivers sitting and eating breakfast, "candy candy candy!!!"

"Now Prince you need breakfast, lunch and dinner before u get any candy," Hoshi said chuckling along with the others.

"But it's Halloween," the little tried to reason.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Candy candy candy!!"

"No."

A pout appears.

"Fine."

"JUN!!" (Everyone).

"LOOK AT HIS FACE!"

"That doesn't me-"

"DADDY!" Woozi screamed running and jumping onto the oldest, clinging instantly.

"Hey baby," S.Coups smiled through his tiredness, still walking to make it to the coffee machine as the little was stuck to his daddy's leg.

"Jun's giving me candy early!"

"Is he now?" He spared a side glare to a nervous looking Jun shrugging, "I think what Jun meant is that after breakfast u can have a price of candy."

"Okay," Woozi smiled, not affected by the limit of candy he got to have.

"What?"

"I said okay, Daddy"

"Are you-you're listening?"

"Mhm."

"I didn't think I would get this far."

Woozi giggles at his Daddy's shocked face, giving him a quick kiss, "down please."

He was set down and instantly made a ran for the living room, "Hocus Pocus! Hocus Pocus!" He screamed, demanding for attention.

"HOCUS–"

"COMING BABY," Jeonghan yelled back, then looked to the Maknae line, "one of you go–"

"HOCUS POCUS!"

"I'll go," Dino volunteered, he was quickly followed by Seungkwan.

"HOCUS– hi channie, I want Hocus Pocus on Please," Woozi, who was jumping on the couch, batted his eye lashes innocently knowing he wasn't supposed to stand nevertheless jump on the furniture.

"Off."

The little jumped down.

"Sit."

He sat, cross legged on the carpet with Mister Sir in his lap.

"I'll put the movie on," Seungkwan said smiling at their strangely behaving little.

"Can I eat breakfast in here?" The little asked politely as he saw Dino was about to pick him up.

"Um. Maybe. Ask okay?"

"I am asking?"

Seungkwan snorted behind him.

Dino wasn't used to being in charge.

"Okay fine but you can't make a mess."

"Yay!"

The whole time Woozi smiles widely at the Maknae, pleased he got his way, trying to carefully shovel oatmeal in his mouth. It was tricky but the little managed.

Carefully he took drinks of his sippy cup. Dino every now and again leaned in to wipe Woozi's chin.

Hocus Pocus played on the TV and Woozi played with his toy wand every time the witches used it.

Trying and failing to cast spells on Dino.

After Hocus Pocus the rest of the boys joined the little to watch Practical Magic (also about witches) and was Big and Little Woozi's favorite Halloween movie.

"Those kids are mean," Woozi mumbled, Seungkwan petted his head, "they sure are."

"Kids are assholes."

"WONWOO!"

"Kids are ass-assholes?" The little tilted his head at the new used word he hasn't heard before, in this headspace at least.

"Look what you taught him," Jeonghan scolded.

The rest were glaring at the black haired man.

Except Vernon who was too busy laughing and Jun who was gasping repeatedly covering the little's ears and squeezing him close.

"Junnie–can't–breathe."

"NOW JUN'S KILLING HIM!" Jeonghan shouted.

Today was supposed to be a relaxing day, full of fun activities and no one getting hurt. Now the little learned a new word he was sure to use later as blackmail and Jun was killing him.

A Little was enough but no Jeonghan also had to have 11 other kids to take care of.

"Who wants to carve pumpkins?" S.Coups decided to change the subject glancing at the 2nd oldest who looked like he was gonna explode any second.

"Me! And Stitch wants to I can sense his excitement," the little jumped up and down demanding someone to get his Stitch stuffie, "Stitch the doggie alien," Woozi began to sing as he hopped to the kitchen holding Jun's hand and having him hop with him, "we should get a fish and name him pudge."

The little climbed onto the high chair with the help from Jun, "Pudge the fish! And we can feed him peanut butter & jelly sandwiches."

"Baby sandwiches would ki—"

S.Coups put a hand over Vernon's mouth, "Let's not teach him any more new words today."

"Or we could feed him tuna sandwiches," Wonwoo smirked.

"BUT THAT WOULD BE AN ABOMENAION!!"

"Abomination Prince," The8 corrected chuckling.

"ABOMINATION!"

12 of them carved pumpkins while they let little Woozi decorate his with glitter and paint.

"More glitter!" Woozi said making the 12 boys turn their attention back to the little.

Their jaws dropped, at least his mommy, daddy, and main caregivers the rest like The8, Vernon, and DK started laughing.

From head to toe the little, the floor plus his chair and the pumpkin were covered with glitter.

Afterwards he was given a bath and put down for a nap before trick or treating.

When he woke up he got the brilliant idea to surprise his caregivers and dress himself up in his Halloween costume.

He had to search for his stool to reach the costume in his shared closet with Mingyu.

Afterwards he stripped down to just his pull up and climbed into the Dinosaur full body onesie, with a hood as the head and everything.

He looked in the mirror satisfied and pulled the zipper half way, that's all he could manage and he thought that was enough.

The zipper was stopped just inches above his no no square.

But the innocent 3 year old mind didn't think anything of it. His abs showed the hard work big Woozi put into dancing.

It took him a few minutes to figure out how to use the door knob then he skipped down the hall towards the living room.

"Eomma! Look look!!" He jumped up and down causing the onesie to fall off his shoulders.

"Oh you dressed yourself," Jeonghan looked to everyone else for some positive acknowledgement.

"Oh good job!"

"Great job baby!"

"You look adorable."

"Amazing job Prince."

"You're such a big boy."

Woozi beamed with pride, as Jeonghan approached to zip up his onesie all the way.

His abs were detailed and almost glistening it made the 2nd oldest a little nervous feeling. Which was weird since he's given the boy baths all the time.

"You okay eomma?"

"I'm okay," he mumbled, glancing at the boy's beautiful fresh face, "you're just so cute."

Was that it? No way could Jeonghan feel this way because the boy looked cute?

He was cute but dang.

He was more than just cute.

It made Jeonghan feel uneasy.


	18. Just a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi enjoys being the Pledis baby. The8 can be quite overprotective at times.

**(A/N: Just so we're clear. Everyone in Pledis knows Woozi is a little and is completely okay with it so when they see Woozi regressed the staff are supportive and find it normal)**

  
**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range:** **2**

Currently the 12 were hanging around the dance studio, going over lines, writing lyrics, and of course watching their little.  
Woozi had a mental breakdown the day before and has been regressed since then.  
So now he was sitting in front of his Daddy and Wonwoo while they wrote lyrics.  
He rocked back and forth feeling his diaper underneath him made him feel all fuzzy inside.  
He was dressed in a simply black and white striped onesie that was left unbuttoned from his last changing. A paci was clipped to his shirt and hanged as he rocked.  
"Juice?" Woozi asked reaching for the bottle that blatantly said Mountain Dew.  
"No honey it's soda."  
"Juice?" He pouted, making more grabby hands.  
"No honey you can't have soda," Wonwoo continued to say.  
"Juice!" The little stated, pouting more, and making intense grabby hands.  
"It's soda honey."  
Wonwoo was so patient.  
The little looked up at his caregiver, tilted his head, and jutted out his lip one last time.  
"Can I have Juice?"  
Wonwoo sighs, "let me get you a juice box okay?"  
The little smiles thinking he was getting what he wanted.

Later at their set, which was outside, they were photographing the hip hop unit.   
Hoshi who was getting a dance routine down so he could teach the others slipped and almost fell when a bee threw pass him.  
"WHAT THE FUC–"  
He was cut off by Jun's hand over his mouth, he glanced at the little staring at him.  
"Holy moly look at that bee what a spiffy bee," He chuckled nervously, quickly correctly himself.  
"Holy moly," Woozi repeated in a cute voice pointing up, "look at that bee."  
"Yep that's a bee honey," a staff member smiled fondly, wiping the sweat from the smaller's forehead, "what color is the bee?"  
"Yellow!"  
"Good job."  
"Here I brought snacks," another staff member joined them handing out all kinds of snacks out to the members then stopped at Woozi, "here's those puffs he likes," the staff member gave to S.Coups.  
"Thank you noona."

On the drive home, Jeonghan settled down next to their little, with the rest of the vocal unit in the car, Joshua drove.  
The other two units sat in their own cars behind them following Joshua's every move.  
Woozi who was changed into a stitch onesie

Sat concentrated on the toy steeling wheel in front of him.  
Jeonghan talked to the rest with a hand on the younger's leg comfortably.  
"Eomma I'm hungry."  
"Baby we just ate."  
"Hungry."  
"We have a hour drive Hyung," Joshua said looking to the GPS.  
"Pull over at this gas station," Jeonghan demanded, sighing but not wanting Woozi to be cranky the rest of the way home.  
Soon 3 cars were pulling into a gas station parking lot.  
"Why are we here?" Hoshi yelled out the passenger window while Dino drove.  
"Woozi's hungry," Jeonghan simply said getting out, helping Woozi out and holding his hand without a second thought.

Coming out of the station they passed a group of teenagers, who were laughing and joking around.  
Bumping into the smaller since they weren't looking where they were going the one cursed.  
"Fuck, watch out fag."  
Woozi frowned, looking up at Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan who looked angry decided to ignore the teen, picking up they're step.  
"Hey I was talking to you."  
"Get in the car baby," Jeonghan opened the door, helping the smaller inside with the snacks.  
In mere seconds The8 was climbing out of the car to see what the problem was.  
"You have a problem dude," The8 asked.  
"Yeah you're little friend bumped into me and didn't even apologize."  
"He doesn't have to apologize to an asshole," The8 smarted back.  
The others had their windows down, waiting.  
S.Coups got out next.  
"The8 lets go. It's fine."  
"Better listen to your friend if you know what's good–"  
The8 punched him, the teen was gushing blood from his nose in seconds.  
Before anyone could figure out what happened S.Coups got The8 in the car and they drove away.  
"What's wrong Eomma?"  
"Nothing baby. Don't worry about it."  
"I worrys," Woozi frowned.  
Jeonghan picked up his head by his chin tilting it towards him, "Don't. Your just a baby."

"Here's ice for your hand," Wonwoo gave The8 smirking.  
"What?"  
"I can't believe you punched that guy."  
"He called Woozi a fag."  
"I know and I would've done the same if you didn't do it first."  
"Good."  
"He deserves it. Remember that when Manager Hyung yells at you."  
"Sure thing."


	19. Imma eat all the cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All scenes inspired by disney and pixar movies, cause that's all I've been watching.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 4-5**   
**Jun's little space age range: 6-7**

**Babysitters for this Chapter: Wonwoo, The8, and Hoshi**

"I'm not touching you!"  
"You are touching me!"  
"I'm not touching you!"  
"You're touching me!" Jun gestures to Woozi's finger which was centimeters away from touching Jun's stomach.  
"I am not touching you!"  
"Boys cut it out." Wonwoo scolded without looking up from the book he was reading.  
"He's touching me!"  
"I am not touching you!"  
"Are we in a scene from Lilo & Stitch or..?" The8 laughs.  
"It's okay I got this!" Hoshi steps in hurriedly hugging both littles, "now we're all touching."  
Jun squirms and Woozi giggles.  
"Time to get dressed," he picked the both up easily and carries them to the bedroom.

"So what should we make them for lunch?" The8 asks.  
"I was just going to throw crackers at them and call it a day," Wonwoo says getting glares from the other two, "okay I'm kidding."  
"We could make Dino nuggets and–"  
"Umm honey what are you doing?" The8 interrupts Hoshi's suggestion seeing Jun entering the room backwards while placing a cheerio on the floor each step he takes.  
"Shhh," Jun places a finger to his mouth then moments later points down.  
Woozi enters the room dressed in overalls, picking up each Cheerio carefully before popping them in his mouth.  
He stops at Jun's feet, then make grabby hands at the older for me.  
Jun giggles before pouring the rest of the bag onto the floor. Woozi joins grabbing a handful from his overalls pocket and drops then on the floor too, watching them bounce and roll.  
The 3 caregivers watch with their eyes wide and mouths agape.  
This is going to be a long day.  
Hoshi looks to the other two caregivers who look like they might explode. Hoshi claps his hands, "okay so who wants to make cookies."  
"Me!" Jun and Woozi say in unison.

"Then you whisk it," Jun instructs Woozi after pouring the flour into the bowl.  
"Whisk it?"  
Woozi, who was standing on a stool looked to Jun.  
"Yep it's just like stirring."  
"Actually–"  
"It's just like stirring."  
"Okay," The8 sighs not even trying.  
"Whisk it." Woozi starts swirling the metal whisk around the bowl, slowly getting faster, "whisk it!"  
He jumps down to show Wonwoo and Hoshi his hard work, "I'm whisking it dada!"  
"I see that honey."  
The8 keeps his hands under the bowl just in case the little drops it.  
He wobbles as he whisks it faster, flour starts spewing up making the littles giggle.  
"I's whisk it!!"

After putting the cookies in the oven the littles settle down in the living room. Laying on a palette made by the caregivers for the littles to take a nap on.  
They had their sippy cups and stuffies so they seemed okay.  
Putting on a Disney movie they leave the littles alone to nap, while they play games in the other room.  
"Um Hoshi?" The8 suddenly says putting the game on pause, "when's the oven going to beep?"  
The 3 jump up just in time to hear the oven go off, they wait a second with cringed faces. Seconds later they can hear the littles feet against the hard wooden floor.  
They sigh.  
There goes the naps.

"Dada the cookies are done!"  
"Don't touch the oven!" Wonwoo warns when they enter the kitchen to see the littles looking into the oven window.  
They step back after jumping at Wonwoo's strict voice.  
"Alright when these cool you two can't eat them all we have to save some for the others okay?" Hoshi says.  
The littles look confused though they understood what their caregiver said. They decided to ignore.  
"Okay?"  
"Nu," Woozi spoke up, "Imma eat thems all."  
"Me too!"  
"No. Repeat after me. I"  
"I."  
"Will."  
"Will."  
"Not."  
"Maybe not."  
Hoshi sighs but continues, "eat all the cookies."  
"Imma eat them all dada," Woozi smiles innocently, rocking on his toes.

"Why is our house a mess?" Jeonghan shouts from the front door.  
The three caregivers look to the littles, "take the cookies and run baby boys. Run!"


	20. Itty Bitty Baby

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 3**

"Be a big boy and walk, okay?" Jeonghan pleaded not wanting to carry the younger down 4 flights of steps.  
It was there day off and they decided to have a relaxing day at the art museum near their hotel.  
Basically no body was there since it was in the middle of the week, and in the middle of the day.  
Their little boy was restless, he didn't have any toys to play with at the hotel so they thought it would be nice for Woozi to get out for a while. Especially since big him never allowed him to go any where outside the comfort of their hotel room or home.  
"I don't wanna be big Eomma."  
Jeonghan sighed, "please baby, we're tried from walking we can't carry you too."  
"Wanna hold my hand prince?" Seungkwan jumped in trying to get the pout off the little's face.  
"Mhm," he nodded and squeezed the taller's hand, then he grabbed his Eomma's hand and felt a lot better.  
"How about we get ice cream?"  
"Yay!!" Woozi skipped almost tripping over his untied shoe laces.  
"Hey stop for a second little one," S.Coups got in front of the smaller, "let's tie your shoes."  
Woozi watched curiously as S.Coups got on his knees to tie the younger's shoes.  
"Thank you daddy."  
"You're welcome baby."  
They walked the rest of the way to their car and fought over who got to be seated in the car by Woozi.  
He was quite funny to listen to him ramble on about nonsense things on car rides. But he also made quiet comments.  
They ended with S.Coups driving, Jeonghan in the passenger seat, and behind them were Woozi, with Seungkwan and Vernon next to him.  
"Okay we got everybody?" S.Coups asked looking behind to count the members, once he got to 12 then counted himself he was satisfied and turned around.  
"Woozi baby?"  
"Hmm."  
"You buckled in."  
"I buckled him Hyung," Seungkwan said.  
Jeonghan without thinking and without looking up from his phone asked, "is he dry Seungkwan-ah?"  
Woozi, though in little space, still flushed, he didn't like his Eomma being so open about him in diapers. And in front of his hyungs **(A/N: which is all of them since he's mentally younger right now).**  
"Yeah Hyung I checked," Seungkwan verified not effected by the question at all.  
"Good. We're ready then, let's go we have a drive."  
"Where are we going?" Dino asked from the very back.  
"Somewhere fun."

It was only 1 O' clock when they arrived. The celebrating was cut short since Woozi was passed out, a pacifier in his mouth barely hanging on. They were at an arcade.  
"Awe look at him."  
"I'm so glad he gets to enjoy today in headspace," Vernon suddenly said, "he was so upset about having to push his due date back for the next EP."  
"Me too Vernon-ah."  
"Come on baby wake up!"  
"You all will be pleased to know we rented this whole place out, and there's no workers so that means we can play for how ever long and Woozi can be as little as he wants."  
Jeonghan unstrapped the smaller and helped him out of the car.  
He raised his arms making grabby hands.  
Jeonghan gave him the look.  
"Woozi be big boy," The little huffed quietly, stomping his foot in protest, but nevertheless grabbed the older's hand and followed everybody inside, or rather waddled more or less.  
The arcade was huge, and had an up stairs and down stairs. Jeonghan took Woozi straight to this little room off to the side while the rest of the members went to find competitive games to play.  
The room was a party room supposed to reserved for children's birthdays. With no windows and the door closed Jeonghan resumed his Eomma duty. Bringing the diaper bag from his shoulder he had Woozi sit down while he digged through it.  
Spreading out the changing mat he patted the surface subconsciously.  
Woozi sat down on it only half observant to what was about to happen.  
"Lay down sweetie."  
"Why," The little tilted his head.  
"So I can change you silly," Jeonghan booped his nose, making Woozi scrunch it up.  
"But Woozi is a big boy. 'member."  
Jeonghan chuckled, "I know you are. But don't you want to play with no worries?"  
Woozi nodded slowly.  
"Okay then."  
"But Eomma," he pushed the older's hand away.  
"Hmm," Jeonghan hummed managing to take the younger's shorts off.  
"It hu-mil-e-ating," The little tried to pronounce.  
"Oh baby you're okay. No one is going to see your diaper underneath your clothes," the older chuckled at the younger's worries, finishing up.  
But seeing the concern still on his little's face he frowned, "you're all of ours' itty bitty baby. So of course we expect you to act like one."  
Woozi nodded reluctantly understanding he wasn't about to be changed out of what he was already wearing. Though the embarrassment radiated through his body as they walked out of the little party room hand in hand.  
"Better?" S.Coups asked smiling fondly like a proud father would.  
"Yep and ready to go."

This fresh diaper made it hard for Woozi to walk normally, so he was forced to continue waddling around after his hyungs while they played games. He still felt little, not super little enough to be in a diaper but little enough to have accidents so he guessed he understood why he was in this situation.  
His hyungs cooed at him when he couldn't keep up which resulted in more babying. But he enjoyed the babying, he liked the attention.  
It was just the poof in his shorts that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. But since he was in Babyspace this morning diapers were the only thing Jeonghan packed.  
He wanted to go back to Babyspace, he didn't want to leave the comfort of his home again.  
"Baby do you want Wonwoo to win you a stuffie!"  
A smile so wide spread across Woozi's face that the paci fell out and bounced when it couldn't hit the ground from the clip attached to his shirt.  
Maybe everything was just the way it was supposed to be.   
Besides Jeonghan was right. He was their baby. And hopefully always will be.  
He pointed through the glass to the pink octopus stuffie, "that one! That one!"


	21. Overworked Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi is too focused on making the next comeback perfect he forgets to take a step back sometimes.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 2-3**

He was on the edge of having a mental breakdown. Bottling up everything over this past month or so, wasn't such a great idea after all. He's been working none stop the last 3 weeks, day and night with hardly any sleep and he was close to breaking.  
Woozi finally made it to their front door around 5 pm and unlocked it reluctantly, pushing it open with his elbow since his arms were full of sheets of music and a binder that had listed everyone's parts in.  
He had until 2 days to assign everyone a part and make sure everyone gets a few lines in each of their songs.  
This album had 12 songs, one more and each other them could have their own but that's not how all of this worked.  
He sat down the pile of work on the dinning room table before heading for the hallway.  
"Hey S.Coups Hyung," Woozi called poking his head inside his and Wonwoo's room.  
The two gamers' heads popped up from staring at the computer screen before them.  
"I need everyone in the dinning room."  
"Can it wait?" S.Coups asked looking to his game wanting to finish.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I have 2 days left to turn everything into the CEO, and we still have to assign parts," Woozi was growing annoyed with the oldest, as he watched Wonwoo play on his phone.  
"That's plenty of time, give us 5 minutes."  
And without letting Woozi put in another word the two turned back around putting their headphones on.  
Woozi sighed and moved to the next room, which happened to be DK's room where he found Joshua and The8 with him probably ordering more clothes online.  
"Hey," Woozi interrupted their music.  
Joshua pressed pause on his speaker, "hey Woozi-ah, back already?"  
"Yeah. I need everyone in the dinning room to assign song parts. No ands or buts about it," and before they could object he shut the door.  
"Does he seem stressed?" Joshua looks to the other two boys, they both shrug.  
"Jun-Hyung, Seungkwan-ah and Chan-ah come to the dinning room please," Woozi simply knocked on their door before proceeding to the next.  
When the only ones that showed up we're The8, Jun, Joshua, DK, and Dino.   
Woozi turned to anger, "if y'all don't get your asses in here in the next point 5 seconds I swear to god."  
"We're coming Hyung," Seungkwan yelled back clear annoyance in his voice.  
"Watch your fucking tone," Woozi snapped when Seungkwan made his appearance.  
His face screamed pure rage.  
"Deep breath," Joshua gripped his shoulders, giving him a quick shoulder massage.  
Woozi shook him off and while everyone sat down he tried to shake his emotions away as he felt like crying.  
He felt like he rushed through this album and when the members read his lyrics they were going to be disappointed. The burden weighed him down.  
He wiped his whole face while he searched through the sheets of music to find the first song. Which should've been on top of the stack, but must of got lost from transferring it all from the studio to the dorm.  
He handed each one of them their copy.  
"I highlighted your part I think would fit you but if you have any objections we can probably switch some stuff around."  
The 12 of them flip through the song while the producer sits down and stares at them.  
"I was wondering if I could start one of the songs," Dino made his statement first and Woozi nodded in approval.  
"Yeah you can do that. Look at all the songs and tell me which one. And depending on the song you pick I'll tell you rather you'll be rapping or singing."  
He passed him the music binder and Dino started flipping through as noise erupted the room with more objections from each member and questions they had.  
"Me and Jeonghan want to start the first song so who do you choose?" Jun asked.  
And Woozi looked between them, he usually didn't have trouble picking between his friends. But anxiety gnawed at his brain this time.  
"Jun."  
Jeonghan looked defeated, but tried to hide it with an annoyed smile.  
He was Woozi's main caregiver how could reject his offer so quickly.  
He shook it off and they continued to sort out the parts. They only got through 7 of the songs before members started quitting on him.  
Then Mingyu got a team of helpers to cook with him.

Woozi was left to gather the papers and read more requests from the others. He took them to his room but on his way through the door he hit his elbow causing him to drop everything in his arms.  
Tears threatened to spill but he wiped them away and continued to work.

At the dinner table everyone was seated and talking while Woozi was stuck in his head. Thinking about rather the songs were good enough, if the album was good enough. If he was good enough.  
Being so stuck in his head when he was handed coke already poured for him by Jeonghan, he didn't get a go grip and dropped it as soon as Jeonghan let go.  
Jeonghan jumped up so it wouldn't get on him but he was too late as it already got on his pants.  
"Ah! Woozi-ah!"  
That was the breaking point. His eyes instantly turned red from all the tears gathered in his eyes.  
"Sorry Hyung."  
Jeonghan's face softened when he saw the tears, "it's just some coke, I'll change."  
The others were surprised by Jeonghan's reaction.  
Woozi sat back down like a puppy dog that just got scolded, he bowed his head.  
Dinner went on and Jeonghan returned. Until someone noticed Woozi wasn't eating.  
"Are you alright Woozi?"  
He glanced up at Joshua, and then sadly shook his head.  
"What if they're not good enough," he has to stop and take a breath, cause he feels like sobbing, "the songs I mean. The whole album. I rushed through it—" his voice cracked, everyone was silent and listening, "And now this mess is going to be handed to the CEO-and-and I don't—want to d-drag everyone down—with me."  
Seungkwan was up in seconds even though he was the one to get Woozi's bitter attitude earlier.  
He hugged him from the side.  
"Don't worry baby–"  
"I'm not little," Woozi says but nevertheless he smiles, he loves being called baby it makes him feel small.  
"But you need to be," he whispered.  
He let the tears run down his face while Jeonghan wipe them away and the rest of the members look at him with worry.  
S.Coups smiled seeing an evil plan brewing in Jeonghan's mind.  
"Seungkwan-ah is right."  
S.Coups got up to hug Woozi from behind.  
"Let Daddy take care of you, baby boy."  
"You worked hard baby."


	22. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi doesn't like that he's no longer the only little in the house.

**This was a request from a follower on wattpad, so enjoy!!**

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 3**   
**Vernon's little space age range: 4**   
**Jun's little space age range: 4-5**   
**The8's little space age range: 5**

"What do you think Jeonghan Hyung?" Seungkwan asked getting everyone's attention on the four littles sorta beside him.  
"Maybe if they would stay still," Jeonghan chuckled as the littles chased each other around Seungkwan.  
"Look Eomma!" Jun jumped up and down like the little kid he was.  
Each of them were dressed in a pastel colored sweater. Woozi was in blue, Vernon was in pink, The8 was in purple, and Jun in green.  
All in a light baby color.  
"I see baby. Very cute."  
"How about me?!" Vernon jumped in.  
"All of you are really cute," Jeonghan reassured.  
"But I'm the cutest," Jun says happily.  
"Jun is even cocky when he's little," S.Coups chuckles.  
"If we plan to take them anywhere we better have leashes," Dino only half joked watching them run in circles around the couch.  
"I need help preparing breakfast," Mingyu declared, dragging Dino and Joshua along with him leaving the rest with the littles.  
Woozi was comfortably sat in S.Coups lap by Soonyoung while the others, besides the ones preparing breakfast and Seungkwan and Jeonghan, were gathering the toys and bringing them into the living room.  
Jeonghan grabbed the back of The8's and Jun's shirts while Seungkwan grabbed Vernon's to get them to slow down. Especially since they were wearing socks without grips on the bottom.  
Woozi watched from his daddy's lap the other three littles being placed on the rug to watch cartoons. He wasn't as intrigued with the pretty colors displayed on the tv. He was more interested in watching his Eomma and his caregiver giving their full attention to them instead of him. Placing Woozi's own toys in front of The8, Jun, and Vernon, the toys little Woozi got to pick out with assistance from his 12 caregivers.  
But that was when Woozi was the only little.  
He thought he adjusted to the fact he was no longer the only little in their household.   
But he guessed, he didn't really let himself adjust at all.  
He huffed and whined some, leaning back into Seungcheol's chest.  
"Are you hungry baby?"  
He looked up at his daddy and pouted.  
"I can't read your mind babyboy."  
He looked back down at the rug wear the older littles were playing.  
"Want to play?"  
He shook his head rather quickly.  
"S.Coups Hyung we need your help in the kitchen!" Mingyu shouted.  
"I'm going to put him in his play pen okay? So you two can make sure these kids don't do anything bad."  
After Woozi was handed his sippy cup full of juice all eyes were off of him.  
He watched as the older littles continuously got everyone's attention by doing something cute.  
Woozi could be cute. Cute was his middle name. He just had to get their attention.  
He blew raspberries that entertained and made himself giggle.  
But no one else noticed.  
He bounced subconsciously in the play pen while he continued to watch his little friends chase each other despite Seungkwan and Jeonghan's attempts to make them sit still.  
"Now babies slow down before you get an ouchy," Seungcheol said returning to the living room with juice boxes for each of them.  
Woozi was jealous that they got their own straw to drink from while he got a sippy cup, they got to play freely while he was stuck in the play pen.  
"Woozi cute too," he muttered.  
Anger boiled inside the little as he watched Jun being picked up and loved on.  
That should be him.  
Woozi stood up in the adult size play pen with sippy cup in hand he chucked it without thinking, watching as it bounced off Seungkwan's head.  
Well, he had everyone's attention now.  
"Lee Jihoon." S.Coups voice was dangerously scary when the little found himself in trouble.  
"Yeahhhh?" He smiled innocently.  
"We do not throw things."  
"I know daddy."  
Was that too smart ass?  
"Then why did you?"  
"Do what?"  
"Throw your cup at Seungkwan's head," S.Coups crossed his arms while the rest of the members silently prayed for Woozi to surrender his attitude.  
"I didn't mean to. I wasn't aiming at Seungkwan's head."  
"We still don't throw things. Doesn't matter what you're aiming at."  
"Who, daddy."  
"Huh?"  
"Who not what. I was aiming for Jun's head."  
"Time out for 20 minutes," S.Coups sighed picking up the smaller and carrying him over to the corner.  
He huffed staring at the wall, feeling sudden regret and sadness. He just wanted attention.  
Not even a couple minutes in Woozi burst into tears.  
"Babyboy it's only been 2 minutes," Seungkwan said sympathetically, now holding an ice pack to his forehead.  
"The other littles are sleeping baby," Jeonghan said trying to get the smaller to be quiet.  
"Wa-want attention."  
"Well you sure got our attention," Dino joked making Woozi cry harder and Mingyu slap his arm, "ow-"  
"Why do you want attention baby?"  
"No one is focused on me!" The little slowly was coming out of his regressed state but still couldn't stop crying, "I'm not the baby anymore."  
If the producer wasn't crying so hard the remaining members would've laughed at such an innocent jealous statement.  
If the circumstances were different.  
Tears still streaming down his face Woozi stood up.  
"Baby your time isn't-"  
"Not little anymore." The producer said bitterly, reaching to turn the timer off.  
The others could only sit and watch as the smaller, still dressed in his little clothing put a long jacket over himself and slipped on Gucci slippers. Taking a form key and muttering, "going to studio."  
The door slammed leaving behind stunned members.  
"What just happened?"   
"I've never seen him slip out of headspace so quickly."  
"Especially when crying."  
"He must feel like he's been replaced," Jeonghan suddenly said, interrupting the others thoughts.  
"So he's just a bit jealous?"  
"No, not just a bit."  
"If you think about it," Jeonghan spoke again, "little space is the only time Woozi gets our full undivided attention, love and affection. Since he doesn't really welcome any of that in his big headspace. He lets us show that we care, while he pushes us away when he's big."  
"We were really focused on The8, Jun, and Vernon."  
"Should we apologize?"  
"For sure."  
"Okay but I'm still going to scold him after, for leaving in the middle of a punishment," S.Coups said only half joking.  
The members laughed and Dino stayed behind to watch the littles whom were still napping.  
"Let's go baby the baby to no end," DK said.


	23. Sicky Baby

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **   
**Jihoon's little space age range: 4**

It's been a little over 3 weeks since they moved into another dorm. It was quite similar to their last one but they were separated now, into two different dorms. He still shared a room with Mingyu but this room was quite bigger. He could fit all his little gear into this room since they had a bigger closet.   
The one major downside for Woozi's little side was Jeonghan was now in a different dorm, he could no longer go to him when he had nightmares in the middle of the night, or when he wet the bed. He had to wait until morning.  
On this particular night Woozi was feeling terrible, he had a headache, and his stomach hurt. He tried to press on working in his studio as long as he could. Until he couldn't take it anymore, he saved his work and headed home. Getting to the dorm around 3 or 4 in the morning and not wanting to make a mess just in case he threw up, he ventured to the bathroom.

It was 7 in the morning when Mingyu woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He planned on going clothes shopping with The8, Dino, Seungkwan, and Vernon. When he attempted to open the bathroom door it hardly budged.  
He peaked in to find a small figure curled on the floor.  
"Woozi-Hyung?"  
He didn't make a noise. Just peered up with slight pain shown in his eyes.  
"You okay?"  
He shakes his head.  
"I'll get S.Coups Hyung."

When they arrived back to the bathroom, Woozi was throwing up. He was having trouble holding himself up while he threw up.  
S.Coups could tell by his open vulnerability he was little.  
"Baby?"  
He looked up.  
"I'm sick daddy."  
"Oh? My poor prince," S.Coups turned, "Mingyu will you get him a sippy cup of water."  
"Sure thing Hyung."  
"Come on baby lets get you cleaned up."  
Instantly Woozi's arms shot up, reaching for his daddy.  
Seungcheol sat him on the bathroom counter, wiping his mouth and helping him brush his teeth.  
He was taking being sick like a champ so far. Which surprised S.Coups since he was usually sensitive in his younger head spaces.  
"Here you go baby," Mingyu handed the little a purple sippy cup with a chewable straw.  
"I'm gonna go Hyung, the others are waiting for me. We're going shopping so text me if you want us to stop and get m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e," Mingyu winked while Woozi paid no attention.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Come on baby. We're going to change into comfy clothes and watch cartoons."  
S.Coups changed Woozi into a blue onesie with baby bunnies printed on them, fuzzy socks, and a pull up.  
Then he settled their baby on the couch surrounded by stuffies, and fuzzy blankets. Plus a trash can by the couch, just in case.  
When Wonwoo walked into the living room Woozi beamed.  
"Hi Wonwoo-ie. I'm sick."  
Wonwoo gave the leader a confused look.  
"Flu, I think," S.Coups confirmed.  
"Our baby boy is sick?! Oh no!"  
"It's otay. Imma get better soon. And look!" He pointed to the tv, "Peppa pig!"  
"Mind if I join you prince?"  
Woozi patted the couch on the other side of him since his daddy was by him.  
His eyes were starting to get heavy, and soon his body went limp and his head fell on Wonwoo's shoulder.

Around 2pm Jeonghan was barging in the dorm with armfuls of supplies.  
"I heard my baby boy is sick. Where is he?"  
"Over here Jeonghan hyung." Joshua said, having joining the group along with DK around 9 to watch Princess and The Frog.  
Woozi was spread out on the couch, his head on Joshua's lap while the rest sat on the floor. He was fast asleep.  
Jeonghan felt his forehead, "he's burning up. DK-ah will you get him a wet wash cloth, make it cool."  
"Yes Hyung."  
Jeonghan got to work, instantly using the forehead thermometer.  
"109.4," he read.  
"That's really high," Joshua stated.  
"That's too high. If we can't get it down we should take him to the hospital."

"Eomma," the little barely opened his eyes, his head hurt and the sun was bright, "my tummy hurts."  
"Do you need to throw up?" Jeonghan asked having taken Joshua's spot on the couch.  
He just nodded, starting to cry.  
"Hey," the older soothed, "none of that. It's okay, you're just sick."  
With that, he threw up into the trash bin, and Jeonghan got the thermometer back out.  
"112.5. We should take him to the emergency room," Jeonghan stated.  
"Wait. Really?"  
"Yes," the older nodded, "just to make sure everything is fine."  
Seungcheol entered the living room with a tray, "I prepared him some medicine, filled his sippy with water and got him crackers."  
"Thanks S.Coups, but I think we need to take him to the hospital. This fever is too high and we need to get it down."  
"Joshua-ah sit with Woozi while I pack a bag. And DK-ah and Wonwoo-ah go to the other dorm and let the others know we're going to the hospital."  
"Can we go?"  
"No then everyone will want to go. S.Coups is driving, and I'm going to take Joshua with us."  
They nodded and left, while Jeonghan packed a bag. All including baby wipes, a couple extra pull ups since he doesn't want to make Woozi come out of his headspace, his un-spillable (hopefully) sippy cup, and a paci for the ride there.  
"Okay let's go," Jeonghan announced, picking up the now redressed little, which Joshua put into a sweater and overalls, and slipping his shoes on.  
They ventured to the car port down stairs and made their leave after fastening Woozi in the back seat next to Joshua.  
Woozi stayed content, paci clipped to his sweater and a Kuma stuffie in hand.   
Pulling up under to the Emergency sign, Jeonghan put a mask over Woozi's face so he could keep sucking on his pacifier, and so he didn't get even more sick.

They arrived back home at 7:00 pm. Everyone was in the living room with the tv off waiting on them.  
"Is he alright?"  
"He's asleep now, but yes he's fine," Jeonghan reassures, readjusting the little asleep on his back.  
"Is it the flu?"  
"Nope," S.Coups shook his head, running a hand through the sleeping younger's hair, "just stress."  
"A fever that high, and throwing up was all because of stress."  
"Yep," Joshua nodded, "really bad stress."  
"We really need to get him to start taking care of himself," The8 announced.  
"We'll figure something out. Now excuse me while I lay him down to go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the medical problems I have there has been many many occasions that I've had a fever over 110 degrees(F). I've gone to the hospital if it reaches over that, and until I posted this on wattpad I thought everyone experienced this type of fever at least a few times, but apparently this isn't normal at all. So my apologies, just writing based off my own experiences.


	24. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.  
> Jihoon's little space age range: 2-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: sexual assault, slight detail. In italics.

When Woozi was little it was a lot easier to share how he was feeling. Especially if he was sad, the only other time was when he was drunk, even just tipsy.  
After wrapping up their Cock Tail Party Vlive, they loaded up in 3 vans and headed back home, where The8 had set up more drinks like Wine and Sangria. They planned to enjoy themselves that night.  
They all sat around the living room, Woozi was sipping on Sangria, the only drink he could handle since it didn't taste like alcohol, more like punch with some fruit.  
He was in a haze.  
The conversations had gotten pretty out of hand, and everyone was trying to put their two sense in. It had gotten so loud that it sounded like they were fighting, when really Hoshi and DK were just being obnoxiously excited.  
Though Woozi enjoyed hanging with his band mates, and sitting around and talking, he did not like alcohol. He specifically didn't like drunk people, and that unfortunately included his brothers.   
Whenever The8 would invite other members to drink wine late with him Woozi would stay clear of them while they were intoxicated or tipsy. Even if he wanted to slip on those nights, he wouldn't.  
Little space was his vulnerable side, and no matter how much he trusted his brothers, he couldn't be little while they drank. It scared him too much. It brought back too many bad memories.  
"Do you want more sangria Woozi-Hyung?"   
_"Do you want another beer son?"_  
The8's deep voice made him snap back into reality.  
"Uh-n-no thanks."  
 _"Sure why not."_  
 _"That's the spirit!"_  
"Already have enough?" Seungkwan teased.  
"You know I don't like alcohol," Woozi defended, "I don't like getting drunk."  
"Have you even ever been drunk?" Mingyu asked.  
 _"How long have you known my son?"_  
 _"Since middle school sir."_  
 _"No need to call me sir, I'm your drinking buddy now."_  
Woozi was hesitant, "...yeah. I have been."  
 _"Do you want to go inside? It's getting noisy out here."_  
 _The man didn't wait for an answer he just pulled him up, supporting most of his weight cause by now he couldn't walk by himself._  
"I would pay money to see Woozi-ah drunk." Jeonghan said holding up his glass of wine, he was drunk alright, "what are you like drunk? Are you an emotional drunk? Is that why you don't drink around us?"  
 _"You get handsy when you're drunk?"_  
 _The man chuckled, not pulling away._  
"I just don't like drinking that's all."  
 _"I have a girl of mine coming over. She's not as old as me I bet you would be interested," he winked._  
 _"Umm I'm not sure."_  
 _"Come on you have to live big before you become an adult."_  
 _Well that was true._  
 _"I'll even join in if you want me to."_  
 _His hand traveled to his thigh._  
Woozi jumped. He was back in reality. He's dropped his drink and the hand on his thigh is DK's not the man from his memories.  
DK and Hoshi who were sitting on either side of him jumped up before the drink could hit the floor and splash on their nice clothes.  
Woozi just sat there.  
Jeonghan's caregiver mode switched on as soon as he saw the traumatized look on Woozi's face. The red sangria was all over the bottom of his pants and soaked through his white socks.  
"Let's get cleaned up okay?" His voice was low and soft.  
Woozi looked to the spill that was surely going to stain their carpet.  
"Don't worry about that. We'll clean it up later," Jeonghan was already guiding him down the hall.  
Woozi was slightly shaking it reminded him of the first time him and his dad got into a fight.  
Somehow he was sitting on his bed now, his socks were off and his pants, and now were laying on the floor while Jeonghan searched for new clothes.  
 _"It's kind of hot in here."_  
 _"You can sleep in your boxers I don't mind."_  
 _Everyone was passed out drunk on the floor already, he didn't have anywhere else to sleep._  
 _"It's okay I just won't use a blanket."_  
 _He fell asleep pretty quickly with the man spooning him from behind. He didn't have the strength to protest, plus it was only cuddling so he didn't mind._  
Jeonghan turned around to see Woozi drifted off into his own world, he had a scared look on his face.  
"Hey," Jeonghan said softly, crouching down in front of the younger, "it's okay."  
Woozi looked at him for a moment, staying silent.  
 _He woke up to the man's hand down his pants. He tried to move like he was still sleeping. The man's hand followed._  
"I'm-I'm not okay eomma," Woozi's eyes watered and it was like Jeonghan could hear his heart breaking inside his own chest.  
"That's okay too baby boy. You don't have to always be okay," he lifted his chin up to give the little an reassuring smile, "it's okay to be sad sometimes."  
"I don't want to get hurt," the little whispered barely audible, but Jeonghan still heard him.  
"I would never let anyone hurt you," Jeonghan whispered back.  
Woozi broke down then and Jeonghan couldn't figure out why.  
"I can't be little right now."  
"Why not baby boy?" The vocalist asked still talking to the little in a baby tone since he was obviously in need of slipping.  
"I'm scared."  
"Of what? No ones going to hurt you here. You're safe baby. You're safe."  
His sobs picked up again and Jeonghan pulled him closer to his chest.  
"I'm sorry," Woozi suddenly says.  
"For crying? Baby boy–Prince you never have to be sorry for showing your emotions. It's okay to not be okay right now," Woozi looked up at him, tears clung to his eyes, "I got you. I got you."


	25. First Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short and I been depriving y'all of Woozi content for quite awhile from getting distracted by other stories I will update two chapters today, and this one is much longer than the previous.  
> Enjoy!

_"Please don't hate me."_  
 _"We could never hate you Woozi-ah. We love you too much."_  
• • •

Finding age regression was an accident. To be honest with himself, he didn't really know it had a name. He just thought he was weird and childish.  
He didn't get to grow up like other kids and it always struck a nerve with him when the other members talked about happy memories they had as kids. It made him angry, in which he used to react on. Attack people with words for no reason. He was mean, and snapped at people when he was irritated.  
Then he found age regression and he became just a little more softer. A little more quieter. And a little less angry.  
All in which, we're good things.  
He didn't like physical contact but there were times when he just felt a little smaller than he actually was and snuggled up to his members in hopes to get attention.  
These were rare moments for his band mates, so they soaked it in when they could.  
He became a bit more carefree during these 'rare' moments. Childish you could even say.  
And for Woozi, it was just another personality trait that appeared once in a while.  
Then Ailee-Noona came along and introduced him to age regression, or just gave what he was doing, a name.  
It opened a whole new world to Woozi.  
That's when Ailee and him became closer. She turned into, without knowing, a primary caregiver to Woozi.  
She took care of him on the rare occasions she got to see him when they both weren't working. Very rare, but still happened.  
This is when they would venture into the web to find more about age regression. Find out Woozi's triggers, and what he does and does not enjoy during regression.  
Sippy cups were the first thing they tried out.  
And at first Woozi was embarrassed. Ailee encouraged him more and more until he knew she wanted this more than he wanted it for himself.  
After that it was easier to try new things. Pacis, onesies, playing with actual toys. All were fun.  
Then came the hard part.  
The trauma that came along with it all. The reason why Woozi never had a childhood he deserved. The reason he had to make up for it now.  
It took a toll on him, despite regressing, he now had the stresses of trying to hide it.

It didn't seem that hard until he woke up at 3 in the morning in a puddle of his own piss.  
He must of regressed during his nightmare. His heart skipped a beat when one of his members rustled in bed.  
Making him all too aware of how ashamed he was for behaving like a child.  
There was 5 of them in this room. The whole vocal unit shared one room.  
Quietly Woozi slipped out of bed, and as silently as he could pulled out new clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
Except he couldn't just leave his bed with soaked sheets still on them. He stripped it, a little less quietly, and threw them in the washer.  
Then proceeded with a shower.  
The next morning he explained that he had spilled water and threw them in the dryer before sleeping on the couch.

This went on the rest of the week. Until one night Woozi didn't stay up to put them in the dryer. Leaving his band mates to know, it couldn't have been water.  
Well it couldn't have been water anyways, cause, well who actually spills water 7 days in a row all over their bed and instead of cleaning it with a towel taking the time to strip the whole bed and dry the sheets instead.  
Leaving only one other answer.  
Woozi knew they knew but he didn't say anything. In return made his members not say anything either.  
Woozi was a private person, and they did not want to intrude on something as small as wetting the bed. Making it a even bigger deal for Woozi.  
It didn't become too huge of a problem until Woozi was losing sleep because of it.  
In his mind, if he didn't sleep he couldn't wet the bed.  
He chose no sleep over the shame of having to wake up again to wetness.  
Already having a busy schedule and little time to actually sleep, Woozi was adding onto that by not sleeping at all. He refused to even take naps during breaks between photo shoots or music video rehearsals.  
It became even more concerning when he started to pass out during dance rehearsals.  
That's when S.Coups and Jeonghan made it their next job to make Woozi open up.  
"What are both of you doing here? Recording isn't for another hour."  
"We know," S.Coups said, plopping down on the couch in their studio.  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" Jeonghan jumped in, pulling a chair so he can be directly in front of Woozi.  
"Hyung..."  
"You can tell us why. We won't tell the others. This is between us."  
Jeonghan nodded agreeing with Seungcheol's words, "we can keep this confidential."  
His face heated up, his throat closed, and he wanted to cry.  
"You-you already know."  
They look to each other then back to Woozi.  
"What are we supposed to know?" Jeonghan asked.  
"Don't act dumb. I didn't spill water on my bed for a whole week straight. And even if I did you both know damn well that I would be too lazy to do anything about it."  
I mean, Woozi was a pretty lazy person.  
Jeonghan kind of grunt laughed at that, agreeing with the lazy part.  
Woozi did not take it that way.  
He started crying, "You don't—ha-have to—be a dick about it."  
Jeonghan's mouth dropped and he instantly started apologizing, "no I wasn't laughing at you. Woozi–ah—" he was crying too hard to listen, refusing to look at them.  
"Seungcheol, help me out," Jeonghan pleaded trying to calm the smaller pink haired down.  
S.Coups was dumbfounded, to be honest he didn't have a clue on what to do.  
"Woozi-ah," he started softly, "don't cry. It's okay. We're not mad at you and we didn't come here to laugh at you. We're genuinely concerned for your health. You need to sleep and if the reason you're not sleeping is because you can't make it through the night without, well you know, then we can figure something out. We can–"  
"I want Ailee Noona," he whispered, leaning his head against Jeonghan's chest but staring at his feet, letting the tears and snot go down his face.  
"Um. Okay, okay, yeah I'll call her right now. Hold tight," he patted Jeonghan's shoulder and exited the studio to make the call.  
Jeonghan awkwardly sat there and rubbed Woozi's back. Usually he was good at comforting, and using soothing words to calm people down. But in this case, he was too shocked to do anything. He didn't know how to fix it this time, and it broke his heart.  
S.Coups came back in and they sat silently waiting for her. Jeonghan cleaned up Woozi's face while they waited.

"Hey! I'm here! I'm here!" Ailee was panting by the time she made it through the studio door.  
Woozi popped up, eyes watering as soon as he laid eyes on her.  
She looked to the two confusing boys before aiding to Woozi. He jumped up and she stood and hugged him, whispering assuring words and combing back his hair with her nails.  
"It's okay," she said, "it's okay. Do you want to tell them?"  
He shook his head.  
"Are you sure? It would make this a whole hell of a lot easier."  
"What?"  
Ailee ignored S.Coups and continued, "are you scared?"  
Woozi nodded.  
"They won't hate you."  
"We could never hate you," Seungcheol assures.  
"See."  
He shook his head again.  
"I can tell them for you."  
He paused, looked to his band mates then to Ailee.  
"Okay."


	26. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen go on a roadtrip, and Woozi is little almost the entire time. Good luck Seventeen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.  
> Jihoon's little space age range: 5-6

"We are going on vacation!" Booseoksoon sang as they all piled into the elevator after meeting with their managers.  
"Only a weekend trip and it's to shoot a music video," S.Coups corrected.  
"But we're so great at shooting music videos we'll be half way done Friday when we get there and then maybe even finish it that night or the next morning and have the rest of the time to explore Yeosu."

"So what should we pack?"  
"Just worry about clothes when we're not filming. The stylists have everything else for us," S.Coups, like usual, took charge of what everyone brought; making sure the kids don't bring ridiculous things like when they tried to bring their whole game system the last time.  
Meanwhile Woozi was packing while being on the brim of little space. He started packing necessities then got distracted and started throwing clothes out to make room for his stuffed animals and pacis. His two most important things in his opinion.  
"Hey Hyung–oh? Think you packed enough stuffies little one?"  
That was it, those two words, and he completely slipped.  
"You have every single one of your pacis too," The8 continued, "don't you think you need clothes too?"  
"No."  
"Then what are you going to wear?"  
"The clothes I have on silly."  
"Alright, I'll let your Daddy or Eomma sort that out."  
"Hyungs! Your kid is packing nothing but toys."  
"Dino-ah we're not bringing video games to the vacation," Jeonghan scolded.  
"Why do you assume 'kid' always means me?"  
"Other kid Hyung."  
"Vernon?"  
"No but you might want to check to see if he's packing properly too."  
"Seungkwan?"  
"I am not a kid Hyung."  
"DK?"  
"I'm older than Seungkwan and if he's not a kid then I'm not a kid."  
"Then who?"  
"Daddyyyyyyy."  
Jeonghan looked to The8, he just nodded and patted his shoulder before going back to his room to pack himself.  
Woozi didn't like packing big or little. Big he didn't bother to pack until 10 minutes before they had to go out the front door and was too stubborn to listen or let anyone help him pack. Little he tried to take the responsibility of packing in his own hands but the last time little him packed and didn't get caught until they were at their destination, it was already too late. Having all that little gear and no adult stuff made it hard to force big space on him when he needed to be.  
"What baby?"  
"I need Moo Moo from the shelf."  
"How did he get up there?"  
"I climbed."  
"Baby we talked about climbing."  
"Why do you think I asked this time?"  
"You get smarter every day."

Just as quickly as Woozi slipped he just as quickly slipped out. He did not feel like being babied too much, he wanted to be in control of what he packed too, instead of Jeonghan picking out his outfits and onesies for him.  
  


Friday rolled around and everyone was rushing by the time they got to the dorm. The members decided to let Woozi take a shower first before he had the chance to slip.

Good thing too cause as soon as Woozi got out he slipped, struggling with clothes he managed to put on a giant T-shirt that was actually Mingyu's and a pair of boxers.  
  


"A whole 4 hours in a car with little Woozi?"

"It shouldn't be that bad."

"Are we there yet?" Woozi swung his legs back and forth since he couldn't reach the floor while he sat in his booster seat.

Jeonghan, S.Coups, Mingyu, and The8 were the main drivers, taking their turn every hour.

Woozi sat in the very back, in the middle of the only three seater in their van, five rows of 2 seaters including the front driver & passenger seat, then one 3 seater row in the back. This is where DK, and Hoshi sat next to the baby. Currently The8 was driving, S.Coups was in the passenger seat, behind them was Jeonghan and Mingyu, then Wonwoo and Dino sat next to each other, Jun and The8 next behind them, and Vernon with Seungkwan in front of the 3 seater.

Woozi was dressed in a snap crotch onesie with his Disney Halloween themed joggers, and his Winnie the Pooh vans. Underneath his onesie he had training pants, something DK invested in after so many times Woozi was embarrassed by not knowing if he'll be able to tell if he has to go or not. His stuffed cow "moo moo" had a bow with a bell around it's neck and a baby diaper that Woozi put on himself.

Moo moo sat in Woozi's lap, a pastel green paci in his mouth, while he bounced to the music of Winnie the Pooh, shown on the screen that hung in the middle from the ceiling between the driver and passenger seats.

S.Coups turned it down as The8 pulled up to the drive through of McDonald's.

"Does everyone know what they want?" The leader turned to everyone else in the van.

Voices uproared as everyone at once spoke about what they wanted.

"Hold on a minute. Sorry it's going to be a big order," The8 chuckled.

_"Take your time."_

After getting through everyone S.Coups laid his eyes on Woozi who was playing with his stuffed cow and trying to feed it his own paci.

"What do you want baby? Sprite or apple juice?"

"Sprite!"

"Apples or extra fries?"

"Get him apples he didn't finish his breakfast and he doesn't need all junk," Jeonghan jumped in before the little could answer.

"Okay. Do you want a hello kitty toy or a toy car?"

"Car!"

"Nuggets?"

"Yes please!"

They pulled up to the second window and everything was chaos as they tried to figure out who's was who's and if they got everything.

"I got a hello kitty!" Woozi suddenly erupted in displeasure, "I wanted a car daddy!"

"Okay baby," S.Coups said subconsciously, overwhelmed by everyone talking to him at once.

"Daddy!! Daddy! Daddy!"

He finally looked up to see Woozi holding up the princess Hello Kitty.

"Give it to Dino baby and we'll get you the car."

Dino unbuckled to grab the unwrapped toy and threw it up at S.Coups who complained to the employee about it when she came to the window to give them their drinks.

"Please don't give Woozi his soda, and someone put it in his cup. Thank you," Jeonghan and S.Coups said in unison.

The members laughed while passing everyone's drinks around.

Finally they pulled away, after receiving a red car toy for the little.

"Now I'm going to keep this up here until you finish eating, ok?"

Woozi nodded as he was stuffing his face.

Seungkwan shook his head in disapproval, picking up the happy meal and slightly bringing it away from Woozi, "You're going to lose your eating privileges if you eat so fast."

Woozi nodded, making grabby hands for the happy meal. He hummed satisfied with it being in his lap again.  
  
  


"I have to pee."

"We'll be at a gas station in 20 minutes, can you hold it?" Jeonghan asked.

Woozi shook his head.

Mingyu sighed, "hold on."

He switched to the fast lane, "give it 10 minutes we'll be there."

"Don't get us pulled over please."  
  


The tires screeched when Mingyu made the sharp turn.

"Who decided it would be a good idea to let Mingyu Hyung drive instead of me? I may be inexperienced but I'm a better driver," Dino complained as the BooSeokSoon trio made it as dramatic as possible that they lived.

"Mommy! It's a candy shop!" Woozi excitedly pointed at the big letters that spelled CANDY SHOP.

"Mhmm," Jeonghan hummed knowing damn well he was going to have to buy candy now as he unbuckled Woozi's seat belt, "it's chilly out so put my jacket on. And stay close to us okay. I'm going to take you potty then you can help the other pick out candy, okay? There's a lot of people so use your big boy voice, okay?"

"Okay, okay mommy!"

"We'll take the peanut butter fudge," Seungkwan pointed.

"Oh and the whole chocolate!" Vernon added.

"Can I try fudge too?"

"Yes li- Woozi you can, we'll get you some."

"Okay."

"Woozi help me pick out candy," Dino interrupted, pulling Woozi away from the people.

"Can I have this?" Woozi held up a stuffed grey striped cat.

"Why not."

"Yay thank you d-," Dino covered his mouth.

"-Hyungie," Woozi correctly giggling.

"Since when do you call me that?"

"I don't know."

Dino rolled his eyes and held tightly to Woozi's wrist so he wouldn't lose him. The last thing he needed was to be left behind because he lost one of the most important things to his bandmates and himself.

He paid for the stuffed animal and candy then went outside to join the members who finished up shopping.

Woozi clutched the cat happily.

"Why did you buy him another stuffed animal?"

"Hey to be fair I never really bought him one before," Dino defended.

"Yes this is a strange sight," Mingyu nodded.

"Dino-ah, you can't just walk off with Woozi without telling someone, you scared me half to death. I thought someone kidnapped him," Jeonghan yelled across the parking lot.

"Sorry Hyung we got distracted."

"Meet Beezlebub Brazil Blair Bliss," Woozi announces holding up the grey cat like he's the monkey in Lion King.

"Oh? Did Dino buy you him?"

"Her. Yes Dino Hyung bought it for me," Woozi smiles admiringly up at Dino.

Dino blushed on instinct, Woozi-Hyung would never say anything nice like this.

"Huh. That's nice of him."

"Aw Dino is blushing," Seungkwan and Mingyu pinched his cheeks teasingly.

Dino pushes them away grabbing Woozi's hand, "Come on baby I'll help buckle you up."

"I never thought Dino would warm up to being a caregiver but I guess he finally has," Jeonghan smiled sweetly.

Ah, everything was perfect.


	27. sometimes it isn't cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always rainbows and unicorns in littlespace.

"No I haven't been going."  
Woozi entered the kitchen, phone against his ear while he started the coffee maker.  
"Why are you so mad right now?"  
The members were making their own breakfast and sitting around the table eating.  
"I'm grown Eomma."  
Their conversations came to a halt when Woozi's voice kept raising.  
And since he was on the phone, they kept quiet.  
"I've been paying for the sessions so it's not really you're business to tell me when to and when not to go to therapy."  
Woozi rolled his eyes at his mom, he put her on speaker and pressed the mute button, so he could finish making his coffee with both hands.  
"Jihoon-ah, stop being so disrespectful."  
Woozi sighed, unmuted, "I'm not." Muted.  
"How long have you been on the phone?" Seungkwan asked.  
"She woke me up at 6."  
"Why am I the only one making an effort with you Jihoon?!"  
Woozi closed his eyes, took a breath and pressed unmute.  
"You're not Eomma, I'm trying too."  
"You're so ungrateful, fucking never doing anything yourself, and when I make effort to try and be a good parent you act like I'm so horrible."  
"Eomma with all due respect. Why the fuck do you suddenly care about my mental health?"  
"Cause your friends keep killing themselves!"  
Woozi's breath hitches, a lump formed in his throat, he took a sip of coffee and swallowed it.  
"Don't talk about my friends."  
"You better hope I never-"  
Woozi took her off speaker phone, taking his coffee and retreating from the kitchen.

It was quiet for a few minutes.  
Until, "You're a fucking bitch! You don't give a shit about me, you don't give a damn about Appa. Stop acting like you've always been there for me, cause you haven't."  
She was on speaker again, and yelling right back.  
Everyone fell silent. To listen mostly.  
"You're a bitch you know that. My son's a fucking pussy. You have to stop hanging with your Appa. A fucking loser, you know he doesn't give a shit about you either-"  
"So you admit you don't care about me."  
"Stop putting words into my mouth."  
"Oh trust me I'm not."  
"That hurts me, you know that? What if I go kill myself because of you?"  
"WHO SAYS THAT TO THEIR KID?"  
"Don't worry honey, I'm not selfish like your friends."  
"If you say anything about my friends again I'll hang up, block your numbers and I swear I will never speak to you again."  
"Yeah because that's mature."  
"Says you," Woozi spats, re-entering the kitchen, not noticing everyone's eyes.  
"What point are you trying to make?"  
"I'm not trying to do anything eomma, you're the one that called me at 6 in the morning to yell at me."  
"I didn't call to yell, you just love pissing me off."  
"How? Because I have my on opinions? Because I don't rely on you? Because I take care of myself and I don't ask you for shit? Or is it because I spend time with Appa? Are you mad he turned out to be a better parent than you?"  
She scoffs, then laughs, "He's. A. Fucking. Loser. I would never be jealous of your App, he hardly has a job, does too many drugs, and let's your grandfather pay his bills."  
"You think you're better than him cause you have money."  
"I fed you and put a roof over your head while he couldn't even afford to make you breakfast and stay sober enough to even know where your school is. I'm a parent."  
"You're just some woman who birthed me."  
Every member's head popped up at that.  
"How can you say that?"  
"Do you want to know the difference between you and Appa?"  
He has his back turned to his members while he sorts through the cupboard for a snack to-go.  
"Tell me, since he's such a great person."  
"You have all money and no love. While he has no money and all love. And just so you know he's sober now, so you can stop using drugs against him. I'm not selfish, cause I want love Eomma. All I wanted my whole life was to feel safe. And maybe neither of you did that for me as a kid but he's really trying now. I have nothing left to say to you, goodbye."  
Woozi hung up, nodded at his members, poured the remains of his coffee in a to-go cup, slipped his shoes on, and was out the door.  
He left his phone on the counter.

Once again Woozi was on his phone as he walked into dance practice, he ran back to the dorm to grab it since he was already late, he had just answered.  
"Hello?"  
He was silent for a moment while he rested his phone on his ear and kept it up with it pressed against his shoulder while he took for his jacket, and dropped his backpack and laptop on the table where The8, Mingyu, DK, and Seungkwan sat playing on Nintendo switches; Jeonghan and Joshua watched.  
"Do I remember you? I don't know. Maybe if you tell me who you are."  
Hoshi, Dino, S.Coups, and Wonwoo stretches while Jun helps Vernon through a dance move.  
Woozi stepped outside the dance studio.

"Lee Geon-wu?" Woozi questioned.  
It took a minute for him to know who he was talking to.  
Oh.  
"Why are you calling?"  
 _"To check up on you. I haven't seen or talked to you since your grandfather died."_  
"That was 16 years ago."  
 _"Yes I know. I'm sorry I haven't reached out before."_  
"Why would you think I wanted to talk to you?"  
 _"I heard you're part of a kpop group now."_  
"Oh. You wanna feed off me or something?"  
 _"Of course not."_  
"Listen I don't want to talk to you. I don't know how you got my number but I would like for you to delete it."  
 _"Why? I thought it was be nice to get in contact again."_  
"Why? So you can use me again? I might have been 7 years old but I know what you did to me."  
 _"What are you talking about?"_  
"I was a child stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. Stop acting like you're innocent."  
 _"I don't know what you mean Jihoonie."_  
"Don't call me that."  
 _"Does your nickname bring up old times? Old memories of just me and you?"_

 _"You're right. You were just a baby, a sweet innocent baby. I'm sorry I put you through that. But hey! You're stronger now. Tough skin. That's all me and your grandfather wanted for you."_  
"I was a child," Woozi gritted his teeth angrily, "I didn't need to be strong I just needed to be safe."  
 _"Did you think you weren't safe with us?"_  
"Of course I wasn't safe with you. I _never_ was safe alone with you or granddad."  
 _"How come?"_  
Woozi looked back inside the dance studio, wanting desperately to hang up and crawl into S.Coups's or Jeonghan's lap. He wanted the members to baby him, hold him, and comb his hair, rub his back, and whisper sweet words.  
 **/TW**  
"You molested me," Woozi whispered yelled into the phone.  
 _"Oh Jihoonie stop being dramatic."_  
"Why. Did you. Do. That. To me?"  
Woozi turned towards the window across the entry. He has to get out of here.  
 _"I didn't do anything wrong Jihoon."_  
"You know I can't trust anyone because of you and granddad? You know I can't be intimate because of you? I have panic attacks and nightmares because of what you and granddad done to me."  
 _"You're just overreacting. We just played with you sometimes. It was good for you."_  
"Taking away my childhood was good for me?"  
 _"It made you into the man you are today Jihoonie. Anyways I have to go back to work. You should visit me sometime."_  
 **TW/**  
He didn't say bye, he just hung up, leaving Woozi staring out the window.  
He felt like he was going to throw up.  
He re-entered the dance studio, everyone was getting ready to stretch and start practice.  
"Woozi-ah, join us," Hoshi smiles at him.  
"Uh," he looked to the mirror, his body disgusted him, "actually I think I'm going to go home. I feel sick."  
Jeonghan stopped stretching and approached the younger placing the back of his hand on his forehead, "You don't have a fever."  
"I feel like I might throw up."  
"You should go home then," S.Coups interrupted Jeonghan's suspicious looks, "We'll pick up medicine on the way home."  
"Thanks Hyung," he gathered his stuffed quickly, "I'll see everyone later."

Woozi felt the guilt eat away at him. He felt so selfish as he opened the door to their dorm knowing damn well the others were back at practice working their asses off. Why did his heart hurt so badly?

He gathered his little things to change into after his shower. He couldn't stand being big much longer. The responsibilities and emotions were overwhelming. He stepped in the hot water, leaning his head back and just stood there. If he actually washed himself, he wouldn't be able to tell you, he couldn't remember. Maybe he did it on autopilot, or maybe he just stood there until the water ran cold, who knows?

He changed into a pull up knowing that he had no idea how young he was going to regress, and he would rather not make a mess and make the others more angry. Since he was already breaking their number 1 rule, which was, 'always tell someone when you're little'. And anyways a diaper was too hard to put on especially by yourself.

He forced himself to brush his hair because no one is going to do it, and it needed to be done. He made himself hot chocolate and put it in a sippy cup, already having tears running down his face. He could feel himself slowly slipping. He was going to be in a lot of trouble when his daddy finds out.

He wanted so badly just to call his caregivers, tell them he needed them, to drop everything and run to him, comfort him, and baby him. But they were busy, and Woozi couldn't stand being anymore selfish. He understood, his little self understood his daddy, and caregivers were busy. He tried to remind himself he's not a burden. But the feeling wouldn't go away. He just wanted to be a baby, not a little, but an actual child in everyone's eyes. He wanted to go back. Have an actual childhood. He wants to know what it feels like to feel loved as a child. He wants his mom to hold him while he cried, instead of telling him to suck it up. He wants his dad to bandage him after he falls, instead of yelling at him to be tough and watch where he was going. He wants his granddad to never be in his life. He wants to know what it feels like to be touched with love instead of hate and desire.

Woozi was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize his body was racking with sobs while he sat in the middle of their living room with Mister Sir clutched to his chest. It was quiet and he was alone, little Woozi was alone without one of his caretakers in sight.

The door was jiggled without the little noticing, a key entering and the door opening.

The first thing that was in eye sight when his members entered their dorm was Woozi's clothes scattered across the floor. Mingyu huffed irritated, he just cleaned. The second thing that caught their attention was the stool in the kitchen instead of sitting in the pantry where it belonged, the one cabinet that was open was the one that contained Woozi's few bottles, and many sippy cups, to go cups, and no-spill snack bowls.

"Baby? Prince?" DK called out.

"Baby you know you're supposed to call when you feel little," Jeonghan's scolding voice entered the room.

Seungkwan and The8 searched for the lights. S.Coups and Hoshi's eyes landed on Woozi first. His head inbetween his knees, and he appeared to be heaving.

"Do you feel sick honey?" S.Coups asks, in the background Vernon struggled to get the bottle of medicine.

Woozi shook his head, "Woozi never sick."

Wonwoo chuckled at that, "Everyone gets sick baby."

Woozi shook his head, "Never sick."

Everyone looked confused, was Woozi denying the fact he felt sick?

"Prince?" S.Coups voice sensed warning in it, "Were you lying?"

Woozi looked up, his bottom lip stuck out instantly and a sob formed in his throat, "I'm sorry."

The guilt and regret arched on Woozi's face was enough for everyone to forgive him, but S.Coups and Jeonghan knew there had to be consequences.

"Prince you broke two rules. Our number 1 rule is to always tell us when you're little, so you're not alone. And you lied to us. You need a time out, and you'll write lines for lying," Jeonghan kneeled down while he explained the rules clearly to Woozi and wiped his tears with his thumb.

"You never felt sick? Why did you think it was okay to lie?" S.Coups asked, the others still hovered a few feet away.

"Cause I'm selfish."

 _Selfish._ The word his mother used earlier. The others wondered if she may have said that to him.

"I did feel sick daddy. My heart hurt a lot."

"Your heart?"

Woozi smiled, he seemed to be getting stuck in between slipping out and regressing further, a tear rolled down his face, "I'm very sad."

"Honey why are you crying?"

"I know you will be better off without me daddy." These words were too strong for a little to use. Were his emotions so overwhelming that they just poured through into his regression?

"No baby, we would all be so lost without our small producer, and our baby prince."

"Don't lie to me please."

"We're not lying sweetie," Seungkwan interrupted realizing how serious Woozi was. It broke his heart.

"I'm so very sad daddies," Woozi looked up to the others, "Woozi don't want to be here no more. Will daddies help Woozi feel better?"

They were so confused. Why so suddenly was Woozi falling down this endless black hole?

"How do you want us to help you baby?"

"Make the pain end," Woozi smiled, and like he was the caregiver and Jeonghan was suddenly the little, Woozi cupped his mommy's cheek, "It'll be okay mommy. Woozi will stop hurting soon, and you can all be happy again. No more worrying, okay?"

Jeonghan's heart shattered and soon tears were running down his face too, "No baby, mommy needs you more. Okay? All your daddies," he referred to the others, "need you here."

"You won't help Woozi?"

"No baby. We can't help you with that," S.Coups stepped in front of Jeonghan, who was breaking down, Joshua was by his side comforting him. Woozi was too caught up in his own emotions to notice.

"Why did they take this away from me hyung?"

"Who?" he wasn't sure who he was talking to anymore.

Woozi's body fell into a heap again, Mister Sir pushed up against his face while he sobbed.

"Why did everyone get to be a kid expect me?"

S.Coups forced his body under Woozi, pulling him on his lap forcefully, "I don't know baby. I'm sorry we couldn't have protected you."

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want this body. Daddy please help Woozi end his pain."

"No baby," S.Coups voice quaked, as he struggled not to cry too, "I'm so sorry baby, I can't do that. We love you too much."

Sometimes, regression isn't cute dresses and stuffies and a loving caregiver.

S.Coups held Woozi just like that for an hour while the little cried his heart out until he fell asleep.

Sometimes regression is sleepless nights with an aching heart for a childhood that never got to be yours.


	28. treat me like a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "sometimes it isnt cute".

**A/N: Part 2 of "** **_sometimes it isnt cute"._ **

Woozi doesn't remember being a kid, he remembers his traumas from time to time but for the most part he blocks it all out. Why would he want to remember anyways? Woozi has always had a bad memory. The amount of times he's left his phone at the studio, or at home, or at practice was too many times to count. That seems normal though, everyone misplaces things; the difference was how often it happened. Woozi could be on his phone and set it down for a second to pick up a drink and never pick it back up. No one tells Woozi to remind them of something, he can't even remember what he did 2 minutes ago. His memory got so bad that their manager suggested asking a doctor about it. So he did, and the doctor told him it was because of his meds, his depression, and of course, his traumas. Woozi wasn't surprised, he never was anymore.

Woozi knows saying he never wanted his granddad in his life was a lie, cause at one point he did want his granddad in his life. In fact, his granddad used to be his bestfriend. They used to play checkers together, build tracks for racing cars in his grandparents dining room. His granddad always wanted him to sit in his lap, and let him blow out his 70th birthday candles. Woozi didn't realize it then but his granddad never saw him as his grandson or a bestfriend, he saw him as a toy he could manipulate to do what ever he desired. He started grooming Woozi before he learned how to count to 10. Woozi just thought he was special. In a horrible, not so good way, he was.

Woozi didn't want to wake up, he didn't feel as little, if at all. He couldn't comprehend if he was regressed or not. It seemed like he was still stuck in the in between, which was weird. He felt like he was 6 again and having to act like he knew how to take care of himself, having to use the oven and stove, having the responsibility of reminding his parents to buy food and pay the bills, cause if he didn't they would go along their days thinking Woozi was all and well even if he hasn't eaten in 4 days. Woozi still remembered the nights they had no electric and at 7 he stayed home alone in pitch black darkness. Or the days he had to take change from his appa's vacation jar, he actually just used for alcohol, to walk to the store and buy Pringles so he wouldn't have to completely starve all weekend.

He was grateful he had his brothers now, his caregivers/daddies, and Eomma. He was grateful that they loved him and cared if he ate or taken care of himself.

He especially felt loved laying in the middle of S.Coups and Jeonghan, who were both snoring. He laid in between them dressed in one of S.Coups long shirts and a diaper now. Mister Sir was damp still from his tears, Woozi wipes his stuffed animals eyes, kissing his forehead then hugging him tightly. It was dark out still, and he could barely see the sun rising so he turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He heard S.Coups snoring, he turned to watch the leader's chest rise and fall evenly. Woozi rolled enough so his leg can rest across S.Coups, and stuffed his other leg inbetween S.Coups legs. He sighed, warm and snuggly. He wanted his daddy to wake up and hold him. He could poke his cheek until he woke up, but he didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Suddenly he felt Jeonghan's body behind him, wrapping an arm around him, and pulling himself closer.  
"It's too early for you to be awake baby," Jeonghan mutters, his voice groggy from just waking up.  
"I know," Woozi stuck my lip out, he didn't wanna be awake but going back to sleep meant a possibly of nightmares.  
"That's okay. Do you need to go potty?"  
He nodded so Jeonghan sat up, "Do you need help?"  
Woozi untangled himself from S.Coups.  
"Will you guard the door?"  
He smiled, "Of course, keep it unlocked so I can come in, okay?"  
Woozi nodded climbing out of bed, blushing when he realized he still had no pants on. Jeonghan didn't seem to notice, just hummed quietly and followed behind.

Woozi was able to put a pull up on and some shorts, before getting back in bed.  
"Lay with Hyungie while I get you some water."  
"Can I have apple juice instead? Please?"  
"Since you said please."  
Woozi smiled, rocking a little and watching his daddy sleep while waiting for Jeonghan to return.  
Suddenly his daddy yawned, stretched and slowly opened his eyes. Woozi tilted his head at him, making S.Coups smile.  
Jeonghan returned, giving Woozi his sippy cup and brushing Woozi's hair back to calm the bed head.   
"Are you ready for Seoul solo concert?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure it'll go smoothly it always does. Baby," Woozi looked over, "you'll have to be big tonight for the concert, okay?"  
Woozi nodded but honestly he didn't wanna think about it.  
"Good morning hyungs," Hoshi peeked his head in, "and Woozi."  
"Good morning Hoshi-ah. Glad you're awake you can watch Woozi while me and S.Coups make breakfast."  
S.Coups groaned but pushed the blankets back anyways, giving Woozi a slight pat before getting up.  
Hoshi smiles waltzing in and plopping on the bed, Woozi smiles back.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Woozi asks, following behind Hoshi.  
Hoshi hums and nods, opening the sippy cup and filling it with milk then chocolate syrup before stirring and screwing the lid back on.  
"Thank yous," Woozi smiles happily when Hoshi hands him his sippy back.  
"Of course honey. Do you want cartoons?"  
"Mmmhmmm yes please."

"Come on baby we got to get ready to leave soon," S.Coups lifted the covers to see Woozi playing with his stuffies.  
Woozi threw the covers back off him.  
"Daddy I don't want want to be big."  
S.Coups looked to Jeonghan who was picking out Woozi's big clothes as they spoke.  
"I know baby but this is really important and you know big Woozi will be really sad if he can't see Carats."  
The little frowned, "Okay."  
"You can be little until we have to warm up at the venue, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Can you be big enough to wear big boy clothes?" Jeonghan asked.  
Woozi shook his head, "I don't want big Woozi's clothes."  
Jeonghan sighed but gave in quickly, "Okay. You can wear your little clothes until we need to dance."

"Make sure Woozi's buckled please," Jeonghan said while climbing in the front seat on the vocal unit's van.

Joshua sat behind the driver next to Woozi, leaning over he strapped him in, and turned on Land Before Time on his phone before giving it to the little so he'll be occupied until they make it to the venue.  
As they entered the highway, DK brought the child blinds down so when they pull up to the venue it will be impossible to see inside the car.  
The pulled past the yelling fans and into the underground parking lot so they'll have privacy to get inside the venue without flashing cameras.  
Seungkwan unbuckled Woozi after climbing out, but the little refused to move. He was in a old enough headspace to understand what was going on and wear clothes that looked old enough for a grown man to wear, yet that didn't stop his scared face.  
"What's wrong baby?" Seungkwan feared Woozi would slip into a younger space if they couldn't get him comfortable quickly with his surroundings.  
Woozi didn't answer he just looked around. He knew he was at the venue, and he knew he would have to force himself out of headspace within a hour or so, so he can perform. It was still all too much though.  
But he didn't get to ponder on it long enough cause suddenly Mingyu had him on his back carrying him inside. Woozi just wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck and laid his head on his back.  
"Baby come eat a snack so you're not hungry later," Jeonghan called the little over where The8, Jun, and Dino we're sitting eating already.  
Vernon, Hoshi, Seungkwan, and DK were joking around while warming up their voices. And Joshua, S.Coups, Mingyu, And Wonwoo were sitting in the stylist chairs playing pubg on their phone.  
Woozi sat in Jeonghan's lap while Jeonghan stabbed his juice with the straw and took out chopped fruit and grapes to sit on the table.  
Woozi played with his juice, taking sips every now and then. Jeonghan would push his drink away from his mouth to feed him some fruit since Woozi didn't seem comfortable to pick it up himself.

After a while Jeonghan had Woozi lay down to take a nap. He hoped that Woozi would wake up big so they wouldn't have to force him out of regression. They promised Woozi they would never force him, but this was their first solo concert since S.Coups returned from hiatus and they knew the fans were so excited to finally see all 13 of them perform together. Big Woozi would be mad if the members let him stay little.

Little Woozi though thought big Woozi would understand. Big him would understand that little him wasn't in the right space to come out of regression just yet. The problem was that little Woozi didn't know how to communicate this to his daddies, after all little him was just a baby and he can't make such big decisions on his own.

So when Woozi woke up the members acted like he was big, trying to pull him out of head space easier.  
"Hyung, we have to perform soon. Want to go change with me?" Seungkwan asked.  
Woozi shook his head, "Not hyung."  
Jeonghan nudged Mingyu, pushing him to say something, "Of course you are. We have to practice remember _hyung_?"  
"It's time to be big Jihoon," S.Coups said.  
Woozi's face slumped, his daddies never called him Jihoon unless he was in trouble.   
Was he in trouble now?  
"Hyung?"  
Why do they keep calling him that?  
"Hyung? We have 5 minutes to be on stage to practice, come on."  
He said he wasn't hyung, why weren't they listening?  
S.Coups looked to Jeonghan a bit concerned that their plan wasn't working.  
Hoshi though was getting inpatient, he wasn't even sure if big Woozi knew every dance move yet. He hasn't been able to talk to big Woozi for a few days now.  
"Jihoon-Ah, we need you to be big. I need you to be big so we can go over the dance. You don't want to let Carats down do you?"  
Hoshi was sure that would get him.  
Woozi shook his head and got up. He changed with Seungkwan and soon they were on stage practicing.

Woozi though putting up the front of his big self still wasn't out of headspace. Everything felt fuzzy and far away.  
"Jihoon! Why didn't you come to me if you couldn't get a dance right? I could've helped you weeks ago instead of the day of the concert," Hoshi sighed.  
This was too much, Woozi decided, everything was too much, too loud, too open, it was too big in here. He needed to go back inside. A small jolt in him pushed him to turn around. Big Woozi was right below the surface, telling him to retreat. His breathing picked up like he just finished a mile run.  
He pushed through his members, shaking off anyone trying to touch him or grab him. He got inside and staff were everywhere.  
He walked while he gasped for air, he got back inside their dressing room, and he sat on the edge of the couch. Big Woozi was coming out finally. Woozi rested his elbows on his knees while his head hung and gripped his hair. He gasped for breaths, breathed for a few seconds, then gasped for more air. Every time he thought he was calming down he started gasping again.  
"Hyung?" He guessed someone of the maknae line paused at the door, everyone started filing in.  
"Woozi-Ah?" Jeonghan said calmly.  
Woozi couldn't look up, he felt drool escape, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't tell if he was crying. What he could tell was he felt too big, he didn't want to be big, he wanted to be small. He just needed to be small.  
"Baby? Can you take a deep breath for me?" Jeonghan kneeled in front of Woozi, deciding quickly, fuck their plan.  
Woozi shook his head. He couldn't breathe, he waved his hand to get Jeonghan to scoot back so he can get on the floor.  
He knew the other members were in the room too but he couldn't focus on them. He had to focus on himself, he had to focus on grounding himself. It didn't matter how much he was sobbing or hyperventilating, none of it mattered he just wanted to feel okay.  
He just wanted to be small.  
He sat on the ground in fetal position and rocked with his head down, still sobbing.  
He rocked and digged his nails into his skin as much as possible.  
"He's hurting himself Hyung," someone told S.Coups or maybe Jeonghan.  
"We have to wait it out. He's having a panic attack touching him can make it worse," another voice echoes.  
"Baby you're hurting yourself. Honey don't grip your arm so hard, okay?"  
He couldn't pay attention, but he let go of his arm. And gripped his knees instead.  
He slowed his sobbing, but he was feeling too much at once. He needed them out of his body. He hit his knees as hard as he could, crying more cause it hurt.  
Finally the panic attack was loosening its grip a little. Woozi leaned forward and laid down in a ball. His breaths started to even out so now he was sure it was his Eomma's hands that rubbed his back, running their hand through the back trying to get him grounded more.  
When he finally started breathing normal again he just laid there, not letting his head up at all, he was still crying a little, just silently now.  
"Hyung?" Seungkwan asked and Woozi shook his head.  
"He's too little to be anyone's Hyung," Jeonghan said.  
The members understood and went along with Jeonghan. Woozi needed to be brought back down.  
"Honey we're so sorry, you can be little if you want."  
Woozi lifted his body into a position where he was kneeling. He looked to his daddies then to Eomma, "I don't wanna big Woozi. Woozi doesn't wanna perform today. We're sorry."

That was the first time Woozi addressed himself as 'we', as two people instead of one. It was the first time Woozi communicated and said that little him and big him were on the same page. Neither of them wanted to perform for what ever reason. For what ever reason it was too much.


	29. Spring Day Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino is left alone with little Woozi. Woozi doesn't go easy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state.  
> Jihoon's little space age range: 4

Today Woozi woke up to silence, something that was very rare in this household. He sat up groggily, pulling his soothing baby blanket closer. The others were supposed to go out and Christmas shop, he wondered if they left him alone, even the thought made him nervous.

"Woozi?" someone spoke from the door way, but the room was still dim, and Woozi's eyes haven't adjusted yet. The person moved across the room and opened the curtains to let the awful bright light inside.

It was Dino, and it was cloudy outside. Dino approached, "How did you sleep?"  
Woozi was too interested in the dancing clouds.  
"It's all stormy outside, did you see?"  
Woozi shook his head, crawling to the edge of the bed, blankie still clutched in hand.  
Dino lifted him suddenly and put him on the ground. This bed was awfully tall, and unfamiliar, since they were staying at a getaway home for the holidays while on break.

Woozi stood on his toes, lightly bouncing so he can look out the window. He didn't notice Dino searching for his little things, or he would've helped him look in the wrong places. Dino was fun to tease when he was little since the maknae, who was used to being the baby and not used to taking care of a little, was so naive to his little behaviors.

Dino was petrified to do something wrong and hurt Woozi on accident, he's never been left alone with the little before, and he really hoped Woozi being small was temporary today, and big Woozi wanted to come out instead. Except that wasn't the case just yet.

"Okay Woozi-" Dino turned then stopped, looking at an empty spot in front of the window, "Woozi?"  
The first thing Dino did was get on his knees to check under the bed, "Woozi?" Nope.  
Okay he shouldn't panic just yet, "Woozi this isn't funny, you shouldn't hide from your caregiver."  
"You're not my caregiver."  
Dino jumped, but then instantly got offended, "Yes I am."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Yes huh."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Okay, if I wasn't your caregiver then I wouldn't be in charge, and you would be all alone. You don't want that do you?"  
Woozi shook his head aggressively, tears forming in his eyes.  
Maybe that wasn't the greatest way to put it.  
"Don't cry. You're not alone, I'm here, now lets get changed okay?"  
Woozi nodded and skipped back to the bedroom.  
  
  


Dino sighed, "How does this go on?"  
"It's backwards," Woozi muttered, standing there patiently while Dino tried to figure out which is the front of the diaper.  
"Oh, I knew that," Dino huffed embarrassed.  
The little giggled, Dino stuck his tongue out.  
"I picked out a dinosaur shirt, do you like it?"  
"I'm four Hyungie, I don't care."  
"Baby we don't use those words."  
"Sorry."  
Dino inspected his diaper work, he didn't do a hot job.  
"They should make the tabs on these things stickier."  
Woozi played with Dino's hair while he adjusted the tapes around Woozi's waist.  
"Hold on. Stay put." Dino jogged to Joshua's room to search his desk, returning shortly.  
Woozi just let him do what ever, watching as Dino wrapped the duck tape twice around his waist.  
Dino smiles at his handy work.  
"How about some oatmeal?"  
"Can I have cookies?"  
"We can make cookies together after you eat breakfast."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, oatmeal or cereal?"  
"Cereal."  
Dino let Woozi climb on his back while he bounced him all the way to the kitchen in their make shift home for the week.

Dino plopped him down, immediately his phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
 _"Is Woozi-ah awake yet?"_  
"Yes I just made him breakfast."  
 _"How old is he?"_  
"Four. He's very sassy for a four year old."  
 _"All four year olds are sassy, and anyways he'll probably be big soon, he's not familiar with you."_  
"Yeah I was hoping."  
 _"Oh you'll be fine with him. He was little for the last 3 days, I doubt he'll go all day little again. So don't worry."_  
"I wasn't Hyung. I know how to take care of him."  
There was laughing in the back ground.  
 _"Did Dino just say he knew how to take care of Woozi?"_  
 _"That's funny, Woozi is unpredictable tell him good luck Jeonghan Hyung."_  
 _"Did you hear-"_  
"Yes Hyung," Dino rolled his eyes, "you all act like I've never taken care of a kid before."  
 _"It's not that Dino. Woozi isn't a kid, he's a little, and believe it or not there's a huge difference. Call me if you need anything."_  
With that Jeonghan hung up.  
"Does Eomma miss me?" Woozi asks, cereal stuck to his cheek.  
"Of course he does." Dino picked the Cheerios off his face.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
Woozi stared outside, "Can we play in the rain?"  
Dino followed his glaze to the window.  
It was raining heavy he better text the hyungs to tell them to hurry back so their not caught in this weather.  
"Hyungie?"  
"Let's wait until it's less windy, and it stops raining. The last thing we need is for you to get sick."

"Circular metal pans are preferred when making cinnamon rolls. You will want place the rolls around the edges-"  
Dino pauses the cooking video on the propped up tablet.  
"Dino!" Woozi sat on the kitchen floor looking up, "I wanna cinnamon roll."  
"Let me finishing making them then."  
"When's daddies coming home?"  
"Later."  
Woozi huffed, not liking that he wasn't getting enough attention.

Dino finally pops the pan in the oven after moving Woozi's stubborn body away from it. He sat down exhausted after washing the dishes with Woozi's body wrapped around his leg.  
"Woozi can you let go of me?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Nu uh."  
Dino sighs.  
"Play outside yet?" Woozi looks up hopefully.  
"Not yet."  
Woozi frowns, "You're meanie."  
"I am not. I just don't want you to get sick."  
"No, you're meanie. Meanie babo."  
Dino looked shocked, "What did you just say?"  
His tone of voice must of scared the little the instant regret on his face showed it all. He jumped up and ran.  
"Woozi that was mean, you can't call people names," Dino scolded, shouting since he didn't know where Woozi went to hide.  
Was he supposed to put him in time out? He was so tired though. Dino didn't want to search for Woozi then force him to sit in the corner and listen to him cry for 15 minutes.

Ah, he'll just let him get away with it.  
Dino sat down on the couch, already starting the timer, he changed the tv channel, and drifted off.

The timer beeping was first. Then came the screaming, and wailing. Dino's whole body jumped up before he could comprehend that he was awake, darting to the kitchen.  
 _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._  
The oven door was open, the beeping was still going, and Woozi was on the floor crying holding his left hand close to his chest.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Dino didn't know what to do first, he tried to get Woozi to look at him, but he was crying to hard.  
The beeping was still going, Dino stood back up and turned it off. Hurriedly putting on a oven mitt to get the cinnamon rolls out, he slammed the oven door, and threw the oven mitt off, and across the room.  
"Woozi?" Dino shook his head, his hyungs were going to kill him, "Baby?"  
Woozi looked up, then showed Dino his hand, bright red and already blistering.  
"It hurts daddy."  
Dino looked confused, checking behind him to make sure Woozi's daddies weren't home.  
"Me?"  
Woozi nodded.  
Dino picked him up with his whole strength, getting him propped on his hip, and his body wrapped around him.  
He took him to the bathroom and sat him on the counter. Dino rummaged through the first aid kit.  
Wrapping his hand while kissing Woozi all over.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
"It otay."  
Dino finished wrapping Woozi's hand.  
"Do you want to play outside after having a cinnamon roll?"  
Woozi smiles wide, "Yes please."  
He helped the little down.

Dino didn't realize what a mess Woozi made while he was asleep until they reentered the living room. The only spot clean was where Dino slept.  
He sighed.  
That was a later problem.  
Dino sat Woozi down in a chair then pulled out a Finding Dory plate to put his cinnamon roll on. He poured water into his sippy cup, and placed it in front of the little.  
Woozi watched intently, "Sorry I was bad Dino hyungie."  
Dino smiled warmly, he really loved the kid, "It's okay baby, I'm sorry I snapped at you when all you wanted was attention."  
"I forgives you."  
"Let's get your dressed so we can play outside."  
Woozi smiles happily jumping up and down excitedly when they get to his room so Dino can pick out an appropriate outfit for the weather.  
He dressed the little in a new diaper, baggy jeans that had to be cuffed at the bottom, an onesie that stayed unbuttoned and just tucked into his jeans, and a large black jacket that had that weird girl on the front blowing gum.  
Dino clipped a pacifier to Woozi's onesie when he saw the little couldn't stop biting his lips. He pushed it into his mouth, and grabbed his hand to lead him outside.

He watched contently as Woozi jumped in puddles and laughed, making a game to jump over the biggest puddles, but his 5'3 body was too small to get across some so his jeans were soaked.  
"Dino! Jump with me!" Woozi laughed, running to grab Dino's hand.  
"Are you a frog now baby? You jump so well!" Dino chuckled as he jumped over the puddles behind the little.  
"Aw look how well you two are getting along."  
"Daddy!" Woozi ran time S.Coups.  
"Come inside baby, we got you a happy meal."  
Woozi wrapped his body around his daddy's waist as S.Coups supported his butt to carry him inside.  
"And Dino," S.Coups eyed the Maknae, "Jeonghan wants to see you in the living room."  
"I know the place is messy but I'll clean it," Dino followed the leader inside.  
"Oh we know you'll clean it," Jeonghan interrupted, an annoyed look on his face but still sending kisses to his baby, "after we eat, you better get everything cleaned up before I finish giving Woozi a bath. How did you manage to let so much damage happen to our dorm."  
"We got carried away with playing," Dino said nervously.  
"Uh huh. Sure."


	30. sleepy deprived baby-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This whole chapter is triggering so if you are sensitive to child abuse or sexual abuse please do not read. Much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This whole chapter is triggering so if you are sensitive to child abuse or sexual abuse please do not read. Much love.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **

**A/N: This whole chapter is triggering so if you are sensitive to child abuse or sexual abuse please do not read. Much love.**   
  
  


Sleeping has been hard for Woozi lately. He got very used to taking at least one nap if not two naps a day and sleeping in until 11. But now schedule is being picked back up, and he has to wake up at 6am again. The problem is it's already 5:40am and Woozi has realized he has tossed and turned all night. He sighs before throwing his covers back and climbing down the ladder. He looks at Mingyu who is still sleeping peacefully. Woozi grabbed Mister Sir, and carried him with to the kitchen to make coffee.

He didn't actually feel little, he did know his little side was close to surface, but that was just because any time Woozi is sleep deprived little Woozi is always close by waiting for someone to stress them out of enough to make Woozi breakdown; usually unfortunately didn't take much.

He just wanted company, and Mister Sir was great company. Quiet presence with lots of love.

He sat Mister Sir up right against the jar of sugar to watch him make the coffee. He took his time then went to sit with Mister Sir in his lap as he drank it. He probably should eat too but he didn't feel like it.

He was only sitting there giving Mister Sir a sip every now and then for about 5 minutes before Seungkwan came in with Mingyu both of them in pajamas and their hair a mess still.

"Wow you're sure are up early hyung," Seungkwan joked, pulling out bowls and milk.  
"I haven't slept yet."  
"Why?" Mingyu asked while Seungkwan tsked him.  
"I just couldn't sleep."  
"We have practice today though, so you're really in for it."  
"I know. Just don't tell hyungs."  
"No promises," Seungkwan snickered, and Woozi glared.

"Good morning," Joshua entered at the same time as Dino.  
"Morning," Dino chimed in, grabbing an orange juice out of the fridge.  
"You're up early."  
"I know."  
"I'm going to assume you didn't sleep good?" Joshua asked, ignoring that Woozi snapped at him.  
"No."

"Do you want any rice Woozi hyung?" Dino asked, pulling out a pot and box.  
"Yes a little bit please."  
Woozi played with Mister Sir's ears while trying to concentrate on the magnets on the fridge instead of all the noise. He was starting to get overstimulated but he tried to ignore it knowing it was just the sleep loss playing tricks.

The kitchen was full in seconds with banter and plates & silverware clattering.  
"Woozi do you know who's going to record their parts first yet?" Hoshi asked, waving through the other members easily and calmly pour a glass of juice without spill.  
"No."  
"Hyung can I record first?" Dino asked excitedly.  
Jeonghan watched while he ate his cereal at the end of the table. S.Coups helping Jun butter & jelly toast for those who wanted it.   
"I haven't figured out a schedule yet," Woozi leaned his head against his hand trying to focus on one thing, one person, but everyone was moving, and talking.

"Well Hyung we know you love me the most so I should at least be second in line," Seungkwan appeared making a pose and making everyone laugh.  
"I haven't figured it out yet Seungkwan-ah."  
"Okay I can help you if y–"  
"No," Woozi snapped, "I'm good."  
Seungkwan blinked, looked to Jeonghan before speaking again, "Okay...maybe you should take a nap hyung."  
"I'm not small, I don't need a nap."  
"Well you said you didn't sleep yet," Mingyu pointed out, then stopped.  
"Jihoon-Ah," Jeonghan started, but S.Coups was already turned around.  
"Didn't we talk about this before?"  
Woozi didn't answer he just sat and sipped his coffee, still playing with Mister Sir's ears.  
"Jihoon."  
"It doesn't matter if we have Hyung. I can make my own decisions."  
"Can you?" Everyone was quiet now, waiting for one of them to snap and Jeonghan being forced to get involved.  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"A simple one."  
"Well stop."  
"No. Listen I'm not dealing with your attitude and anger all day just because you decided to be irresponsible and work instead of sleep."  
"I didn't work. I just couldn't sleep."  
"Wow. I wonder why. You should have fixed your sleeping schedule weeks ago."  
"Okay. But I didn't."  
"Who's fault is that?"  
"When did I say it wasn't my fault?"  
S.Coups stood there fuming, their producer just made him so angry sometimes.

Before Woozi came out with little space, absolutely no one would question Woozi's actions. They knew he was hard headed, stubborn, with raging anger issues. But now, well the members would be lying if they said they didn't feel like they had a slight advantage now. They were Woozi's caregivers, even out of little space Woozi still listened to them without thinking. He would give the younger ones more respect and sometimes just forget that they're younger, since he's so used to being the one getting taken care of. Now that they saw the small side of Woozi, they couldn't possibly be intimidated by him. This is mostly because Woozi hasn't acted out since he started regressing. He didn't need to. He had a new outlet, that was safer for everyone.  
Woozi was aware of this, and he didn't mind until it inconvenienced him.

In this moment he just wanted to be treated like an adult, and it angered Woozi that no one was intimidated by him anymore.  
It made him want to throw his cup across the room, and scream. He wanted to scream and hit and just let his frustration out. He had an 5 second thought cross his mind of throwing the cup still over half way full of hot coffee at S.Coups Hyung.

He almost did. And that scared him.

He saw it go down in his head. S.coups Hyung would suffer at least 2nd degree burns if not 3rd, he would yell, and might even hit Jihoon if he had the chance to. The members would be furious, they would give him the silent treatment, Seungkwan would probably scream at him. Dino and DK might cry from being worried about their leader. And everyone would hate him.

He would be kicked out of Seventeen.

But why? For what? Maybe S.Coups deserved it? He was treating him like a child. He wasn't little. He was an adult.

He looked down at Mister Sir. The anger returned to his body. He sat Mister Sir down softly on the chair then angrily dumped his coffee out and went to slip a jacket and shoes on.

"Jihoon. You can't walk away from arguments. That's not how we solve them here."  
Woozi stared past everyone, glaring into S.Coups's soul.  
"Too bad." He slammed the door as hard as he could.  
He heard the door open again.  
"We have practice in a hour! Do not be late Jihoonie! Or there will be consequences." S.Coups shouted down the hall at him.  
Woozi scoffed, and kept walking.  
  
  


"He's like a teenager sometimes," Seungkwan muttered, as S.Coups re-entered the kitchen.  
"I don't know what to tell him. He doesn't wanna be treated like a kid, but then he's a brat like that's acceptable."  
The8 nodded, "I agree. He just doesn't like being wrong."  
"Woozi hyung never liked being wrong," DK laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
"He's just sleep deprived," Dino added, "He usually just shrugs off everything especially this early in the morning."  
"I don't believe that he wasn't working," Jeonghan says, "He's always trying to sneak off to get more hours in."  
"Maybe he just needs to regress," Joshua suggests.  
Everybody goes silent for a second.  
"When's the last time he regressed?" S.Coups asks, looking around the table, setting down the jelly toast but no one went to grab a piece just yet.  
No one answered.  
Nobody remembers.

Woozi meets everyone in the practice room like S.Coups instructed. He keeps his head down, he's late since he had to run back home to change into more appropriate clothing for practicing in.

"You're late," Jeonghan comments.  
Woozi didn't say anything.  
"Where were you all day?" S.Coups asks.  
"Not your studio, Hoshi went by and said you weren't there," Jeonghan adds in while Woozi is setting down his things and taking off his hoodie, he remains silent.  
"Are you purposely ignoring us?"  
Woozi glanced up, and gave a small nod with a straight face.  
Quickly he is attacked with questions and suspicions on where he's been all day.

The truth was he was in his studio, he tossed and turned for 3 hours on the couch trying to sleep while he could but his body was still restless. So he got up and went to the library to read, maybe get bored to sleep, but it didn't work and he ended up sitting in the coffee shop inside the library for hours until he realized he was late.

His head has been cloudy lately, and his body has been aching & restless. For some reason today wasn't a good day, it wasn't a good head day, it wasn't a good brain day, or heart day. Everything ached with a deep prolonged sadness that Woozi thought he has gotten used to by now, but apparently not. He didn't know how to describe this to his members though, he didn't know how to tell them today was just a bad trauma day. It came out of no where and he didn't know why. Trauma was weird like that, he couldn't figure out what triggered him, maybe he's just been awake with his thoughts and memories for a bit too long. What ever it was though, Woozi was irritated by it. Days like today make him wish he was never born, or why did he have to meet his abusers or be left with them, or why did the abuse go on for so long without anyone noticing. 

How did no one notice?

While he's being scolded by S.Coups and Jeonghan soon Jeonghan is replaced with Hoshi, and he's slowly putting the picture together. Everyone was in position to dance, yet Woozi sat down instead. He was staring directly at S.Coups while he told him to get up or leave. None of their words registered, it was going in one ear and out the other. He desperately needed to lay down but he got up and in position without a word.

How did no one notice?

That's not something Woozi ever asked about, or wondered about until today. 

Practice went on for 4 hours until Hoshi was too annoyed to continue on for the day. Now everyone was laying or sitting, drinking water or fanning themselves. The8 was showing him a few steps Woozi kept messing up, giving him tips he won't remember by tomorrow.  
He pats Woozi's back after he copies him successfully.  
"You'll get the hang of it Hyung."  
So patient, The8 was so patient with him.


	31. sleepy deprived baby-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This whole chapter is triggering so if you are sensitive to child abuse or sexual abuse please do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This whole chapter is triggering so if you are sensitive to child abuse or sexual abuse please do not read.

**_Little Space ~ is a type of headspace that allows an adult to regress into a childlike state._ **

**A/N: This whole chapter is triggering so if you are sensitive to child abuse or sexual abuse please do not read.**

"Hyung please with all respect hurry up," The8 banged on the bathroom door 10 minutes after Woozi's gotten out of the shower.  
He didn't notice he zoned out staring at himself in the mirror.  
He flings the door open, towel around his waist.  
"What were you doing? You didn't even dry off or get dressed," The8 was clearly annoyed and his patience from earlier has run out.  
Woozi takes a step aside and The8 steps in the bathroom, shutting the door a bit too hard.  
If it was any other day he would've kicked the door and cursed him for being disrespectful. Maybe that's why The8 was doing it, trying to get a reaction.  
It didn't matter.

He stepped inside his room and his body stepped out. He walked slowly to his closet to change, dried his hair. Stood there and started inspecting his face again.  
He wonders if his members, his brothers know why he doesn't like skin ship. How some way their hands morph into _his,_ every time they had touched a spot that felt all too familiar. Every time he ignores it, most of the time he brushes it off cause he has more important things to do. But sometimes he has to take a step back, go to the bathroom to ground himself so he doesn't panic or spiral back into a place he no longer could be at. Those places and those moments feel too close in the moment. Of course it's not his brothers fault. They wouldn't know, cause Woozi never told them.  
They wouldn't know that every time one of them climbed into his bed to wake him up he's 6 years old again, his first abuser passing him onto his next.  
Do his brothers know he's had more than one person abuse him? Most definitely not, cause he has never told anyone.  
He hears a pop of champagne and his head flicks to the clock. When did it get so late? They didn't have schedules tomorrow, so they decided to drink?  
He fades quickly back when his eyes meet his own in the mirror again. He remembers laying on his Lilo and Stitch sheets in his Blue's Clues pajamas. He's 6, and small, so small. But adults like that, he soon learned. All they wanted was small warm bodies they could easily control, and the younger you are, the smaller and easier you are to use.  
Woozi has always been small.  
Small and used.

He's in his over size eeyore long sleeve he wears in and out of headspace. He wanted to be on the edge. He slips on Mingyu's baggy blue flannel pattern pajama pants.  
(Small). He makes it to the door. (Small). He gets outside his bedroom door. He hears laughing.  
His parents must have friends over again. Woozi didn't like all of his Appa's friends. They took to him too well, they said they saw Woozi like a son. But he knew how they actually saw him. He was just a toy. He has always been a toy.  
He's standing in the doorway of the living room. The members are dressed in comfy clothes and slippers and socks, their surrounding their huge coffee table playing a game. Woozi steps closer, watching from a few feet. They're playing Break the Ice. Each of them have little plastic hammers to hit the little white blocks with, there's a plastic polar bear in the center. The goal is to not let the polar bear fall.  
His Eomma laughs, she always let Woozi win. Of course at the time he just thought he was un-defeatable.   
Wonwoo and DK are talking to him, he doesn't hear them but he's sure they are speaking.  
What are they saying?  
His Appa's friends liked it when he sat on their laps, he was their "partner in crime".  
His heart didn't feel too good.  
And then Woozi remembers. Today is a bad trauma day. It was a bad head day, it was a bad brain day, and a bad heart day.  
He hears the fake plastic ice block fall hit the table and bounce.  
He's in his preschool class room with his Eomma, she was late picking him up so all the other preschoolers were gone. She promised to play a game since she was late.  
He was 4, this was the last day he was innocent. That day was the last day his body was innocent, only touched with love.  
He went to his grandfathers that night and for the rest of the weekend.

He's going to throw up. He felt so sick but he couldn't move. His breathing was irregular, it was getting hard to breathe.  
He's just going to sit down. Right here.  
"Hyung? You can come closer."  
Laughs.  
His pajamas were so big on him. (Small).  
"Hyung? Come play with us we'll make room."  
His chest was crashing, he hasn't moved, not even tried to sit down.  
"Woozi-ssi," Jeonghan called still smiling about a joke Seungkwan made or maybe Vernon did something funny.  
It goes quiet, suddenly. And Woozi doesn't know why.  
"Uh–I, you–I um–" (Small) "Um–sorry I," he's not sure what he's apologizing for, being late, fantasying about dumping hot coffee on their leader. Was it a fantasy? Was that why S.Coups was so mad today, "I-" I don't feel great. Please someone come hold me. The words wouldn't leave his mouth.

Oh. He must be hyperventilating.

"What is it Hyung?" (DK).

"Oh, uh-um I don't know."

He knew. He just couldn't speak properly. How does he explain such absurd thoughts, he was in the midst of a flash back. How does he explain that his brothers, his members in front of him were not his members, they were his Appa's friends gathered around his parents dinning room table playing poker, not Break The Ice. Woozi was not Woozi but Jihoon, _dead_ Jihoon, the old Jihoon that his members never got to meet. He was 6 year old _dead_ Jihoon stuck in 23 year old Woozi's much alive body.

"I'm not supposed to be here," this time he does not stutter or stumble over his own words.

And suddenly Joshua is approaching him, or is it Joshua he couldn't tell, Joshua's face wasn't recognizable, it had flashed into an older man Woozi once saw before. He was familiar but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that Woozi no longer felt safe in his own home. Again.

As Joshua got closer Woozi was stepping backwards, ready to defend himself this time, cause he's not even in his bed, and he doesn't have his Blues Clues pajamas on. He wasn't _dead_ Jihoon anymore.

"You're okay Woozi," Joshua stopped, he watched as Woozi tripped on the edge of the couch foot and landed hard on his ass, Woozi froze and everyone jumped up from their places but didn't make any quick movements yet.

Woozi was 7 years old now, it was Chinese New Year and his Appa's co-workers were over playing pool, drinking beer, and helping set off fireworks for Jihoon cause he was still so excited. He was playing tag in the slippery grass with his Appa's best friend. He kept a lot of secrets for Appa's best friend, secrets only for the two of them. He felt special. Sometimes he liked being the toy. He always complimented Jihoon, talked about him like Jihoon was a prized possession that couldn't be tainted. Jihoon was far past tainted by now though.   
While playing tag he slipped and hit his ass then his back, and he was out for seconds. Waking up in Appa's bestfriend's arms while he's screaming for Jihoon's Appa and Eomma to come outside. They were fussing over him but Jihoon never cried, he was a big boy, he was good.

Appa's best friend took Jihoon inside to help him change from his grass stained pants and shirt. He listened to his Eomma finish cooking dinner and his Appa and Appa's co-workers clinking beers and laughing. Appa's best friend kept his hands on Jihoon for a few minutes too long while checking for bruises then pulling his shorts down, replacing his baseball shirt with a Noddy shirt. His Appa's best friend kept his hands on Jihoon's waist, smiling at him, Jihoon smiles back, and Appa's best friend kisses him on the forehead.   
'You're kid could be a model'. Appa's friends would always say.

Woozi came to and observed his member's confused, surprised and concerned faces. He wasn't sad, or mad. He was (small) frustrated. These are tears of frustration, he wanted to say. These are not tears of hurt, not from physical pain. But he couldn't talk just yet, he was slipping he could tell. He was so (small) frustrated he couldn't communicate. His throat was closed, and he was too (small) tired to do anything but let Joshua sit down in front of him and pull him into a hug. Why is Joshua hugging him? Right he was crying. He was still crying.

It was just a game, Break The Ice doesn't belong in his memories anymore. He didn't know the memory even existed why did he have to see it now.  
"You're safe now."

'Your kid could be a model'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm currently writing another Woozi fic surrounding grief after Suicide. My page has kind of turned into a bring awareness to things others are too uncomfortable to talk about.


End file.
